Divine protection
by Demilisz
Summary: Naruto is dead, Mist, Rock and Sound preapare for final assault on Konoha. It's really the end of Leaf? Looks like gods have another plans. Possibly parings later.
1. Prologue

**A/N: ****Ok. This is my firt fic and English is my second language, blah. I don't own Naruto (If I do, NaruxHina will be deffinetly main paring), Pacman and Merin. Merin is one of gods from Miniatures Skirmish Tabletop Game "Confrontation" and Pacman is Pacman. ****However, Avatar of Pacman is mine.**

„Life. The most precious thing for humans. They live day after day, doing their normal activities. They laugh, play, work, date, sleep. They think they knows everything. Fools. They knows nothing, limited by their minds and perspectives. They think they are special in whole universe. Big, big mistake. But couple of them knows. They find a truth and tried to tell others. In vein. But they was right – we are not alone. Earth is only one of the billions of worlds."

"Death. People fears it, thinking this is the end. But it is only next step. You can die and then live again. A new life. Maybe in other city, country, continent. Or even another world. It is all possible, but no one knows what higher beings hold for him. I died. I know what is behind veil, I saw the wonders of afterlife. And I find what gods holds for me. I find a new life, new friends, girlfriend, wife, new possibilities."

"God. Humans believe that there is only one with multiply names. Wrong. There are more than one god. Every time someone starts to believe, god is born. Yahweh, The God, Allah, Buddha – they all exists. And many more. Every world has its gods and patron. But they aren't truly immortal. Yes, you can kill god. And beings so powerful has more reasons to fear death. They are more like humans than we can imagine. They has own motives, they argue, fight. What for them is just stronger argue, on their worlds can be a war. Not every god is on the same level. It all depends how strong faith of their believers is. Sometimes god with a few followers are more powerful than this with hundreds."

"Rules. Even gods have rules and must obey them. They must have permission from world's guardian to manifest on it. And they can't manifest in their true form. They need a vessel. Someone strong enough to contain god's essence, able to follow his will and channel divine powers. So in most cases the priest are chosen and became an avatar. But gods rarely decide to leave Pantheon. While in their avatars, they are mortal. If avatar dies, god dies too. Unlike peoples, god can't be reborn. In moment of death, all memories about him vanishes from his believers minds. On his world a large war erupts and destroys every single book that mentions fallen beings. Gods has too much to loose. But sometimes it is unavoidable, especially when world is in danger. If he is lucky, other god may agree to do a work."

"I know this all. I've saw this all. I'm an avatar. And this is my story."


	2. Birth of an avatar

Fifteen peoples stays in absolute silence. They all are staring on one tombstone, on one name:

******Uzumaki Naruto**

Rock Lee, TenTen, Hyuuga Neji, Nara Shikamaru, Aburame Shino, Inuzuka Kiba, Yamanaka Ino, Haruno Sakura, Akimichi Chouji, Hyuuga Hinata, Sabaku no Gaara, Temari, Kankuro, Shizune and Tsunade. All of them want visit grave of their best friends this last time. Naruto has died when he was tried rescue Sasuke from Snake Pervert.

Konoha was under sieage for one month. It's miracle that they can defend that long, especially when half of village forces was last in previous battle. Grass, Waterfall, Clouds, Sand – Konoha's shinobi try the best to suport their allies, but villeges fall one after one. Most of Jounin have never returned – Kurenai and Asuma die in battle of Hidden Village of Clouds. Kakashi and Gai have never returned from Suna. It's clear for everyone – tommorow enemies lunch final assault and there is no way to stop them. Finally Orochimaru will reachs his goal, even if he needs help from Rock and Mist.

Tsunade sadly smile. ___"Naruto has never given up. I wish I have only half of his optimism. Maybe we can't win tommorow, but enemies will pays great cost for their victory"_.

Hinata is deep in her mind: ___"Tommorow I see Naruto-kun again. And finally I will confess my feelings to him."_

"We must kill as many enemies as we can. Without it, we can't looks in Naruto eyes when we meet him in afterlife" – Neji speak loud, and this is probably what rest of Shinobi has in their minds.

Naruto observe all scenes from his apartment in Otherworld. He know that tommorow his friends joins him, but he doesn't want it. He never want to see them dying, and that not change even after his own death. Naruto bow his head and whisper:

"Kami, save them."

Kami, of course, perfectly hears his wish, but doesn't has any idea what to do. He knows one thing – if Konoha falls, that world will be lost. Even if Orochimaru will not win tommorow, Akatsuki will finish his work.

"It's not look good, isn't it?"

Kami sighs:

"No, I probably lost whole world tommorow. What you want, Merin?"

"Oh, I came to help you. You know, it may looks hopeless, but, after all, we are gods."

"But what we can do? Even for us it's immpossible go to world and kill all shinobi of Rock, Mist and Sound."

"You're right, we can't do it. Or I should say – we can't do it in our true form"

"You don't think about THAT, do you?"

"Why not? This is your last hope. Or you want stay and looks how you losts one of worlds and how this former Kyuubi's conteiner friends die"

"You really sugests Intervention? We don't do that from ages, and still it's dangerous even for god. I doubt that any of our "friends" will be happy to risk his existance for my world, and I can't do that – I must protect more worlds than this one"

It was true. Intervention – one and only way when gods can go to universe and try change destiny. God must choose one of his faithful and combine with him, creates Avatar. Avatars are very powerfull, and immune to all poisons, diseases and time can't kill them. However, Avatars still may die in battle and god dies with him.

Merin makes pause for moment before answer:

"But I never suggest you can do that. Fortunetly, I know one god crazy enougth to risk his, as you say, existance for that universe"

"Who he is?"

Merin only smiles. He plans all this conversation and know that this point is critical. He sighs before says:

"Pacman."

Kami stares in shock at second god. He must dreams, thats all. It's immpossible – Merin, one of the most responsible, experience and wise gods in all Pantheon, suggest to use Intervention as last hope for Naruto's universe. But thats not all – he want send PACMAN, the greater prunkster, the most unreasonable and perverted god. All of gods and goddess know Pacman – the Yellow God and probably the most werid in all Pantheon. That yellow, always happy head with legs and arms has one, only one beliver and faithful. And both of them is one, twenty three old, human, living on Real Earth. All says that god take his power from faith of his beliver. If it's true, that faith of Pacman's beliver must be unspeakable, because Pacman, only one haour after his "birth", create The Labirinth – his home and impressive astral plan. The Labirinth has entraces and windows to all and in all of universes, but because of ancient laws Pacman can't simply go wherever he wants and affect worlds. Pacman was the one and only who doesn't has his own world to protect.

"You... you just kidding, right?"

"I'm affraid I not my friend. I know what you think about our yellow prankster, but he is the only one who can go to ones world without any conseqences on another universes"

"But he has only one faithful. And, let me remeber you, his faithful is still alive, then Pacman can't create Avatar."

"Only one, but very powerfull faithful. The Labirinth is the best example."

"We don't know how The Labirinth was created. It's not completly clear that he creates this only thanks for faith of his beliver."

"But he creates it, no matter how."

"Heh, ok. But how Pacman create his Avatar?"

"I know this would be difficult, but he can visit his faithful in dreams. If that boy accepts offer to became Avatar and rescue one of your world then we can bring him here."

"But in Naruto's world you must be strong shinobi to preveil and Pacman's faithful don't know how uses chakra – in his world all is different"

"I know –I have idea how train him. This would take years, but in one of our home he can be completly trained in twenty hours."

"Let me ask: is something else in your "great" plan?"

"Hmmm, yes. We can't send him in Naruto's universe as it is right now, it wouldn't change anything We must send them in the past, I think Naruto's genin graduation day will be the best."

"..."

"Good you agree, now we can start our plan."

"Wait, first we must find that yellow head."

"Oh, he is here. I find him and speak to him before I come to you."

In the same moment Pacman appears in front of Kami.

"Hurray, I will create my Avatar and go to Naruto's world. I meet Hinata-chan, Shizune-chan and rest of that hot kunoichi. What you're waiting for? Let's go and bring my faithful here."

"Wait for moment – first I will go for Naruto. We still must convince your beliver to help. I think Naruto can helps with this."

Naruto still stare at his friends, when Kami simply appear behind him. Naruto slowly turn himself.

"Kami? Wha..."

"We have no time kid. We can still save your friends, but you must help."

"I do everything."

Kami was smiled, lays his hand on Naruto shoulder and both of them go away.

In the sam time, young may turn his computer off and prepares for sleep. He doesn't know that few hours later he must make a decision and his secret wish may comes true. He turn light off and close eyes.

White. All araound is white. He hates bright colors, it's always annoying him.

"___Where I am? I'm dead or something right that?"_

"You are not dead yet."

He slowly looks behind him. He expect almost everythig, at least it was HIS dream, but he not expect that. In front of him are staying three peoples. Two of them he recognize easly.

"Naruto? Pacman? What the..."

„Later. We come here to ask you for something."

"And it is?"

Kami look on Naruto and nod. Blonde fast explains situation. Silence come after his finish. Twenty three old boy try to think. This was uneasy decision – throw everything away, fuse with Pacman and save Naruto's world. Peace of cake. At least this is only dream, nothing wrong could happens.

"If I reject, whole world will be destroy? My favorite characters will die, and, thats worse, one of them is Hinata?"

"Yes, but before you answer let us explain one thing: now it is your dream. If you reject, you simply wakes up tommorow and forget all this conversation. If you agree, heh, you reconstruct your body in Otherworld, after ancient ceremony you becames Pacman's Avatar, the most powerfull shinobi train you and I sent you to Naruto's world, in the Genin graduation ceremony day, few hours after bettle between Mizuki and Naruto. Now – what is your answer?"

It's difficult decision. Right, he always dream about life in Naruto's world. But dreams are one and last his life and reborn as Avatar in another world is different. But it would be funny. And, after all, he can't let his favorite characters, especialy Hinata, die.

"I agree".

Naruto and Pacman explode with happines, and Kami shake his head.

"I still can't belive I agree with that crazy plan. Damn you, Merin"

„One more thing" Merin spoke „In Naruto's world your true name wouldn't be good. Can you come up with a new one?"

Man think a moment and then remember a name. Name of a character that was close to what he is about to become. He made his decision.

„Aerth. They would know me as Aerth"


	3. First fight

******Bla bla bla **– Pacman

___Bla bla bla - _Aerth

___**19 hours later**_

Kami is waiting until Merin's return. Finally Griffin God appear. Kami ask one simply question:

"Is he ready?"

"Yes. However, we should still speak with him and I want give him gift."

"I know about it. Time is running – only one hour and final assault on Konoha will start. It' s really lucky and increadible that bounding ceremony last only two hours and he completes training with another seventeenth."

"Why you bring Naruto with you?"

"He begs me for this. This boy want ask our friend for favor."

_**On training ground**_

Aerth completes last task. Now he is ready to change Konoha's fate. However, two of his teachers ask him for favor. Zabuza ask for rescue Haku in Wave Country, Hyuuga Hiashi ask for watching his son and nieces. Pacman only smile:

"Of course I do that for you. It will be my way to thank you for training."

"You must go. Kami and Merin are waiting. Good luck."

Aerth goes away from training ground and meets with two gods. He was lightly supprised, because of Naruto's presention. Kami starts:

"I still don't like this, but there is no another way. However you could easly becames one of Konoha shinobi, you better stays hide at least to Chuunin exam. It should be better if Kabuto doesn't collect data about you. Good luck – do your best to save one of my world."

Merin summon medium package.

"Of course he will do his best. However, I still can lightly support him."

He opens package and take dark brown overcoat with hood.

"This overcoat helps you in hiding. It would be easy with it to hide in any forests. In my world it is uses by scouts. And it looks cool."

Next is white, looks like skull, mask with grin. It's look quiet demonic and mysterious.

"It's better for you ifenemies do not know your faces."

Last gift was the best of all: a pair of amazing swords. Perfectly forge, though blades.

"Legendary blades: Hauteclaire and Vigilante. Both of them have dormant powers and you should awake them. But now, better we reduce them to smaller form." And with that word Merin reduce swords to small daggers.

Aerth's eyes wides. He would wield two legendary sword, two powerfull blades.

"Thank you, great Merin. It is honour to me."

Aerth wears overcoat, mask and hides his hairs under hood. Next he hides both daggers in his dark green and light brown sweatshirt's sleeves. Now he is ready. Kami gathers his power and opens green portal.

"It's time. You should appear near Konoha."

Man take few step in portal's direction, when Nuto stops him.

"Before you go, I want ask you for a favor. You see, there is one girl, Hyuuga hinata. I and she, ..., you know."

"Hehehehe, of course I understand. I know about you and her more than you could imagine. I always wonder why you doesn't notice her. Don't worry, I help you and her to get together."

Aerth goes into portal and disappear. Kami takes last look and closes dimensional door.

"All begins now."

Avatar appear on small glade. It was night.

___Here we are, but something isn't right, we should appear in day._

******Yeah, it is looks like we land few hours earlier. However, waits five minutes and we will go to Konoha.**

___Why I must wait?_

******Because I must reopen The Maze. This is first time I visit any world and maze's entrace and windows are close here. Of course it's possible to sneak into Konoha and stays hide without may little invention, but it would be much easiest with it. However, I see this must wait – I notice someone presence. Want check this?**

___Sure_

Man goes into forest, carefully proceed forward. He fast notices light of campfire. He comes close and froze when hears voices.

"We will be lucky if we back home in one piece. Even shinobi from Hidden Clouds has failed."

"Yeah, yeah, but now Hyuuga has two daughters. I try kidnapp one and you another. Even famous Hyuuga Hiashi can't be in two place in the same time."

___He plans kidnapp Hinata and Hanabi? It's looks like I can starts pays up my debt to Hizashi-sama very fast. Let's check how good we are._

******What a pity The Maze isn't open yet. With it this fight would be piece of cake. Ok, time to kick some ass**.

Two mist nins sit near campfire and discuss. They have very difficult mission – kidnap at least one of Hyuuga Hiashi's daughter – becaouse of their bloodlimit. Many of Hidden Village want knowledge about famous Byakuugan. Years ago Hidden Village of Clouds tries kidnapp Hyuuga Hinata, but their shinobi was killed. Now Hiashi has two childrens. Mist nins are very carefull, because they are not far away from Konoha. However, they froze for a second when someone speaks:

"Great idea, really. However, I see one miscalculation – you will never reach Konoha alive."

Both of them grab kunai, jump and land into battle stance. Second later strange man appears in place, where Mist nins was before. All whate they can see are his overcoat waving on wind and white, skull-like mask.

"Who are you? You doesn't looks like one of Konoha's shinobi."

"You are right, I am not Konoha's shinobi. But I swear that I will protect Hyuuga's childrens."

He slowly takes two daggers and says coldly. "For you two, this is particullary good night to die."

Mist nins prepare to defences. Stranger attacks with increadible speed, only instinct let both of them to block this strikes. They jump away to take some place. Their enemy however don't charges again. It's looks like he is waiting for something.

"He is good, I almost don't see his movement and now he must prepare something. Use our national jutsu and finish it fast"

"As you wish. Hide in the Mist techniqe"

Milky mist cover all camp.

___How predictable_

******They don't know Zabuza trained us, but it looks like Hidden Mist doesn't change too much. However – be carefull, they are at least special jounin.**

___Don't worry about me. Reopen that labirynth and we will finish them._

******You must prevail five minutes.**

___No problem._

"Hide in the Mist wouldn't affect me. You must try something more oryginally."

Avatar feels air circumstance and ducks. Shuriken flew dangerously near his head. When he tries stays up, something sharp hits his stomach. Second later Avatar of Pacman turns into water statue and vanish.

"Water clone? How..."

Second later dagger slit mist nin's throat and he turn into log. ___Kawarimi no jutsu. They are really good. How long I must play this game yet?_

******Four minutes. Watch out – this was only one of them.**

___I know, don't worry._

He form a seal and whisper: "Kagebunshin no jutsu". Five more Aerths appear.

Mist nins observe their enemy from one of branches. They are little impressed – this man can create Water clone and no one of them notice that. Now they must confront original and five shadow clone. They can't attack from distans – he may discovers their position. However – they still have advantage (at least they think they have) and can use "hit and run" tactic.

___They annoy me. Maybe I should finish it now, without The Maze._

******Oh, come on. Only two minutes and we will have fun.**

"Hn"

Two clones turn into smoke and mist nins immadiately attack anothers two, but before they can reach their targets Avatar and one clone kick them in stomach. They land on their feet and fast hide yourself. However, they jump away when enemy yells: "Katon: Fire breath technique". Fire reach the tree, turn branch into dust and start devours next. Mist nins don't have time to watch, because Avatar punchs one of them in face and kicks second in chest. Both of them fly in different direction. Pacman stops his offensive again.

"You dissapoint me. I think that on mission like this Mist was sent Jounin, but you are worst than genins. It's all that you can?"

How he DARE insults them. They attack with fury, but all of attacks was dodged or blocked. They can't even scratch his mask, even touch his overcoat. Suddenly they jump away and start form seals.

******The Maze is open.**

Both of Mist nins yell: "You are good, but not good enough. Die. " Suiton: Water trident technique". ___You are right – it's over"_. Two tridents fly with increadible speed into Pacman's direction. Both of them reach target. Body hit the ground. Mist disappear and two nins watch their dead enemy. Sudenly, body turns into smoke.

"What? It's immposible."

"You play a good game boys. But the game is finished. Now you die"

One of mist nins has no time to reacts. Daggers slit his throat and he fall into darkness. His compan join him second later, when dagger pierces his heart.

******We rocks, they have no chance.**

___Yeah, and this Maze It is incredible, they not notice me before was too late._

******Belive me – it's only small percent what we can use it. I know it isn't beautiful and comfortable, but it will be our home for month or two.**

___I know, I can use to it. Now go to Konoha, if we want save Zabuza-sama and Haku, we must observe Team 7 and go after them to Wave Country._

******Then goes – I can't wait to see Hinata-chan.**

___But you know – she is twelve now and I promise Naruto to help them became a couple._

******Whatever.**

Aerth looks last time on two bodies and disappear.


	4. Power of the Avatar

___Disclaimer_: I don't own Naruto. Of course.

Old Sarutobi was sitting behind desk, doing the rest of paperwork for day. He hates it, really. Still, this is better than fighting large demon fox. Or another army of Rock-nins. At least day was peaceful, nothing major happens. One more sign and…

"Greetings, Hokage-sama"

Sarutobi looks up. In his office appear a man with skull-like mask covering his face. He wears dark brown overcoat that now cover his whole body.___"don't praise day before end"_. Hokage prepares to fight, only assassins looks like this stranger.

"Annoying, I'm not here to attack you, Hokage-sama."

"And I should believe you because you simply says that?"

"Of course, I'm sure you doesn't notice me before I speak. So if I want to attack you, I would already be at your throat."

Before Sarutobi can answer, the door burst open. Hyuuga from cadet branch run in and fall to his knee.

"Forgive me, Hokage-sama. Hiashi-sama send me with important news."

"What?"

"Hiashi-sama's wife… just passed away".

Whole room was silent. Hokage starts to think that somebody in Heavens must hate him. First stranger, now this. And this was so good day… But Aerth has something different in mind right now.

"___Pacman, what's going on? This should already happen long ago."_

"******I know, I know. Maybe we travel too far or something. Anyway, doesn't you ever wonder what will happen if Hinata's mom will be alive? Well, now we can see that – go to Hyuuga compound and resurrect her."**

"___Are you insane, yellow ball? How the hell I can do that?"_

"******You are Avatar, you can do much more than you think. Just trust me, not that you has any choice. You must perform a communion. Normally we will need at least 10 faithfuls to perform resurrection, but you should handle this alone. The only drawback is that you will lost most of Faith and probably be very tired.********This won't kill you, I promise."**

___Well, at least I can find what times we are. Let it be your way, yellow ball._

Hokage has real problem. He know he should go to Hyuuga compound and make sure that Hiashi is ok. But he can't left this stranger alone. There was ANBU of course, but who know what this man can do. And Hyuuga is waiting for answer. Stranger broke the silence.

"Hokage-sama, can I go with you to Hyuugas? I think I can help there. And you can keep an eye on me. Don't think about calling ANBU, I can disappear before first of them will make it here"

Both Hokage and Hyuuga was shocked. What this man means by "I can help"? Hyuuga Hannah is dead, no one can help. But maybe this isn't bad idea, what one man can do in place full of member of elite clan? If he try anything stupid, they will deal with him in instance.

"Very well, but try single jutsu and you're dead."

"Jutsu wan't help there and I'm not medic-nin, but I understand."

When they walk to Hyuuga compound, Pacman explain to his Avatar what must be done. Practically, Aerth will act like transmitter of god's power.

Hyuuga compound

Hiashi was completely broken. He lost woman he loves. He looks on his older daughter who was still crying beside her mother bed. He know that Hinata will never forget this night. At least his second daughter, Hanabi, won't remember anything a she is already asleep in other room. Suddenly someone knock to the door and branch cadet member walk in.

"Hiashi-sama, Hokage come and ask for meeting with you."

"Of course, please bring him here."

Hokage and his strange "guest" come to the room. Sarutobi was sadden by view of crying Hinata. Hiashi's trying to restore all dignity, but Hokage was sure that Hyuuga clan head is broken as well. Avatar cast a quick glance on Hinata and already know that something isn't right.

"___She is somewhere between five and six years old. Kami and Merin must mess thing up and we are too early."_

"******I don't care, we will have more time to prepare for future battles. We have more important things for now."**

Hiashi spots new man instantly. He was really curious who this man beside Hokage is and what he wants. He looks strange, no way this would be Leaf -nin, even from ANBU.

"Excuse me Hokage-sama, can you introduce this strange man that come with you?"

"To be honest, Hiashi, I don't know him either. He simply appears in my office tonight and after your messenger bring the news, this man insist to came with me. He can help your wife, at least that what he tolds."

"Help her? She is dead, no one below God can help her now and I doubt this stranger is Kami himself."

"Well, I'm not Kami for sure, but I still can help. Can you please take your daughter away and tell me cause of the death?"

"And why I should allow you anywhere near my wife. But if you must know – she died because of rare illness."

"So we must remove disease first. Please, take this child away."

"The best medics wasn't able to cure my wife. You think you can heal her? I really want to see that. Hinata, comes here."

Still crying, young girl obeyed her father. Then stranger come near bed and lay single hand on woman's forehead. After this, he start something like prayer. No one in room can understand the chanted words. Hiashi activate his bloodline limit and saw that whatever this man is doing it isn't a jutsu. After two minutes, last word escape man mouth.

"Well, this was the easier part. Her body is in health again. Now I must call her soul back."

He starts another prayer, this time he spokes louder. His hand starts glow in yellow and everyone in room can feel strange power carried by stranger's words. After ten minutes prayer stops, small gasp escapes woman's lips and she starts breath again. Every witnesses was stupefied. Hiashi check his wife with byakugan and saw that chakra again flow in her body, so she must be alive. This was a miracle. Hinata has wide eyes and, as anybody else, can't find a word. Tears starts forming in her eyes again, but this time not because of sadness. Suddenly, stranger fall to one knee.

"___Shit, you never mention this will drains me that much. I fell like I'm without rest for month_."

"******You know, I never perform this before. Hell, I wasn't sure this will work. You can be proud of yourself, this is the most powerful communion that I can provide."**

Aerth removes his mask, without it is easier to breath. He looks on Hiashi.

"You has your wife back. Now she should rest, but I think you would be able to talk with her tomorrow."

Hokage looks on stranger with new respect. He still doesn't know him, but after this, he deserve a chance.

"I want to speak with you. If you can't do it now, then come to my office tomorrow morning. This will be long talk. Now, I don't think I'm needed her any more. Goodnight."

Hokage exits room. Hiashi was so shocked that doesn't even notice Hokage departure. He still was looking on his now alive wife. Avatar use this opportunity and disappear into The Maze. He doesn't fell like to explain anything right now. Safe in his sanctuary, he falls asleep.

Mindscape

He find himself in front of small, yellow home. Of course it wasn't hard to know who lives here.

"******Do you like my new home?"**

Medium sized yellow head with legs and arms appear besides him.

"I see you makes yourself comfortable in my mind."

"******Of course, I will live here who knows how long."**

"Whatever, I'm really tired. I hope there wouldn't be too much occasions to perform this communion."

"******I hope too, because you can't perform it very often. It used a lot of Faith, we can't do it again********in next nine or ten years."**

"Well, this lead us to other problem – we are too early. There wouldn't be anything special for next six years. What we should do now?"

**"Well, we can became Jounin, or help Hyuugas to get rid of this stupid seal. I think that Mrs. Hyuuga will help us in this. Don't worry, I will find job for us."**

"That's what I'm afraid. And get rid of Caged bird seal? This will be annoying, I know this already."

"******Stop complaining, we will do it. Now better rest, after this Hokage and Hiashi will flood you with questions tomorrow."**

"No doubt. Good night yellow ball."


	5. A morning after

___Disclaimer_: I don't own Naruto. Of course.

Next day

Sarutobi was sitting in his office again. He can't help but think about last night events. First stranger appears in his office then minutes later come news about death of Hyuuga Hannah. And then this stranger go to Hyuuga compound and bring Hiashi's wife to life. Normally Hokage will think that woman simply was in coma, but he knows that Hyuuga can with one hundred percent tell if someone is dead or not. Moreover, there wasn't single jutsu cast, he can sense if someone is using chakra. So what this strange man had done?

"Don't bother, you can't figure it out."

Sarutobi already know this voice. Stranger appeared again. Now he is lying against a wall with arms crossed on his chest, mask covering his face. Hokage spoke:

"You know, I was even starting to think that this whole night was only a dream. But your presence told me that I was wrong."

"Yeah, sorry for disappoint you. I will answer your questions, but maybe you should ask Hiashi to come here, Hokage-sama? It will be very annoying to answer the same questions twice and I have no doubts Hyuuga's head want to know what happened."

"Very well, I will send ANBU for him right now."

Almost instantly, single ANBU member appeared, takes Hokage's order and go to Hyuuga compound, but not without glance on stranger.

After ten minutes Hyuuga Hiashi walks into Hokage's office.

"You called for me, Hokage-sama."

"Yes Hiashi, please sit down. This will be a long talk. I assume you remember what happened last night?"

"I will never forget this. My whole clan will celebrate today, but this strange guest of yours simply disappear."

"I'm right behind you, Hiashi-sama. Sorry I left without good bye yesterday."

Hiashi looked behind and without doubt, stranger was there. Hyuuga clan head doesn't know what to do. In the same time, he want to thanks this man and interrogate him. So he only stared with silence.

"Annoying, I'm not good with introducing myself. Ask questions, I will answer."

So Hokage started:

"Who are you?"

"Call me Aerth."

"Where you came from?"

"I can't answer that. You wouldn't believe me anyway. I'm not from any other ninja village, even if I can use chakra and fight."

"This from last night – what it was?"

"Well, first of all – Ms Hyuuga was dead. I really brought her back to life. Now I would try and sell you some bullshit about forgotten and ancient jutsus, but there is no point. I'm sure that Hiashi-sama was checking me with Byakugan and he knows that there wasn't any charka molding. What I performed was miracle and communion."

"We never heard about such things."

"Of course, because they wasn't common in your world. I think that I may be first that use them here. You see, I'm The Avatar. To make it simple – I'm something like Jinchuuriki, but I have god inside me, not demon. I can transfer god's power and you saw yourselves effects. However, there are limits. After yesterday, I won't be able to call this power for few days."

Hiashi has one important question.

"Is my wife alright? We called medics today and they don't find any trace of illness, but I know that there must be price for something like that."

"Well, there was price, but that was paid by me, not her. She is perfectly fine – she come back without any harm. You may not worry anymore. Just enjoy time with her again. How's your daughter, Hinata? She was in really bad condition yesterday."

"When I left, she was with her mother. Hyuuga clan and I personally are in debt with you. I expect you on celebration today – then we will have time to talk. Of course Hokage-sama is invited as well. I must go now, if Hokage-sama will forgive me."

"Of course Hiashi, send my best wishes to your wife."

"I will."

After Hiashi's departure, Sarutobi has one more question to Aerth.

"What's your plans now?"

"Well, I want to became Leaf-nin and live here. Of course if it isn't a problem. I think I'm on Jounin level at least. I need to buy some weapons, find something to eat. Well, finding home won't be bad idea either. Oh, I know you has Jinchuurinki of Nine-Tailed demon fox here, don't ask how I found out about this. I want to meet him either. You can assign me an ANBU "escort" if you want."

"As for home, I'llcheck if something can be done. The rest I assume you will find yourself after exploring the village. Good you don't mind ANBU following you, I can't let you walk without "escort", not yet. As for being Leaf-nin: it can be done, but first we need to test your skills. I will summon Naruto in office later and then you can meet. Does you have any money?"

"Yeah, not too much, but I think it will be enough for now. We will meet later, Hokage-sama."

After this, Aerth leave the office and starts looking after weapon shop.

He wandered around village for three hours. Not that he has anything better to do. Weapon shop he found rather quickly and was glad to buy some shurikens, explosive notes and kunais. He even found out that there are crossbows for sale, although too expensive for now. He will need hand crossbow for future so he makes mental notes to come back after earning enough money. After shopping he visited a park, then goes find something to eat. Of course he noticed strange looks that was send in his way sometimes, but he really doesn't care – he still was outsider after all. He was about to enter small restaurant, when door burst open and familiar looking figurine was thrown on the street. Inside of restaurant someone shouts:

"Never came back again, Demon. There is no place for you."

Aerth looks on child that was thrown out. Sure enough: blond spiky hair, blue eyes, orange T-shirt. Uzumaki Naruto, jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi. Poor boy looks like he didn't eat anything for at least two days. Well, time to change this.

"Hello, boy. What's happen?"

Naruto looks up and saw man with strange and scary mask hiding his face. Who this man is? Will he hurt him as other people? Too much questions, so Naruto decide to deal with most important.

"Will… Will you beat me like others?"

Aerth mentally sights. He was in village less than 24 hours and already starts to hate villagers.

"Why should I? I don't remember you hurting me in the past, so no bad feelings."

Naruto was shocked. This was the first (except Hokage) man that doesn't want to beat him on sight. He was about to say something when his belly growled. Aerth laughed.

"Someone's hungry I see. Come on, we will find place when we can eat. What's your name?"

"There is no such place, mister. I have money so I can pay, but no one let me eat. And my name is Uzumaki Naruto."

Aerth cursed mentally on stupidity of this people. Now he hopes that Ichiraku is on business already.

"I'm Aerth, nice to meet you. Don't worry, I think I know place where you will be welcomed." ___"At least I hope I know."_

Aerth starts searching for ramen stand, Naruto not far behind him. When before looks from people was strange, now was openly hostile. He was trying to ignore it, but when someone throw a rock on Naruto then enough was enough. Before missile can hit target, Aerth catch it.

"What the hell is your problems? You are disgrace for human race, abusing six year old. Because he is orphan and no one will stand up for him? Then listen carefully – if anyone attacks this child again I will hunt down your entire family. Is that clear?". To make sure that message sink in he throws rock back at man hurting him in leg. Then calmly walk away.

Today Fortune must be by his side, because Ichiraku was there. He smiled, it will be really annoying if the stand wasn't existing yet.

"Well Naruto. We will eat here, I'm sure no one will thrown you out from here."

Naruto wasn't so sure, but he has no choice. When they enter, they was greeted by fifteen years old girl. Naruto was in awe that he was greeted. Normally he was thrown out in something like five seconds. They took a seats and girl come to them to took orders.

"So, what's for you?". Aerth check menu list before handing it to Naruto. Boy doesn't know what to take, but everything was cheap so he can afford to make big order. So he take one bowl of everything, Aerth was satisfied by one bowl of pork. Waiting for their meal, earth stars conversation:

"So, Naruto. What you do normally during a day?". Naruto face became instantly sad.

"I usually stay home. This is the only place I'm safe. Sometimes old man came to visit and give me small works so I can earn money, but I'm trying to avoid going out. Every time I go outside someone will beat me." At this point Aerth starts think that maybe hunting down one or two families wasn't bad idea. But still, he is new here and starting career by killing civilians will be annoying. Well, there still is chance that his outburst from today will be enough for now.

"So Hokage is visiting you sometimes? Besides him, how many people visiting you?". Naruto face became even sadder than before.

"No one, mister. I have no friends, I can't even play with other childrens, their parents always shooshed me away."

"___Well, this is really annoying. Maybe I should talk to Hiashi and ask if Naruto can come at celebration and meet Hinata."_ Aerth thought.

Then their orders arrive and they eat in silence. After meal Aerth makes sure that Naruto will reach home without trouble. They said good bye to each other and Pacman's avatar decided to go see Hiashi. He can't stand that Naruto is so lonely. The problem is how to go inside Hyuuga compound. He can use The Maze of course, but this would be rude. So he simply approach main gate. Fortunetly, one of the guard was the same that bring news to Hokage last night and immediately recognize him. Aerth doesn't waste time with greetings.

"I'm here to see Hiashi-sama. Is he home?".

Guard answer immediately.

"He is, I will go and check if he isn't busy. Please wait here.". Guard go inside compound and return after five minutes.

"Hiashi-sama is awaiting you in his wife's room. You know the way from yesterday?".

"Yeah, don't worry. Thanks."

Aerth reach his destination quickly. After short knock and permission form inside, he went and was welcomed by sight of whole family. There was miss Hyuuga lying in bed with sleeping Hanabi in arms. Hinata and Hiashi was sitting besides bed. Young girl was smiling on her small sister. Aerth smile behind his mask.

"Greeting, Hiashi-sama, miss Hyuuga. I hope I don't disturb your peace. I will not take much of your time. " Normally, Aerth doesn't like this whole polite crap, but being polite sometimes will not kill him.

"It isn't necessary. My family and whole clan is in your debt now. You will be always welcomed here." Hiashi looked on his smiling wife.

"Hannah, dear, this is Aerth, man who saved you last night.". Woman looked on masked man with smile.

"I would never thank you enough for what you did. You give me more time with family. Do you need something? I'm sure my husband will be able to help." Hiashi smiled.

"No doubt. So why you come here, Aerth-san?".

Aerth thought carefully before answering.

"I met boy today after he was thrown out from restaurant. I took him to ramen stand and had small conversation. Poor child is really lonely so I come here to ask if he could come with me to today's party?. I'm sure you heard of him. His name is Uzumaki Naruto."

Hiashi was slightly surprised, but of course didn't showed it. He know Naruto, jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi. Personally, he doesn't have anything against boy. Hiashi was wiser than most of the civilians and know difference between jailer and prisoner. He doesn't see reason to refuse.

"Of course he can come. I think Hinata will be happy to have someone she can play with. Celebration will start in five hours, I will send for you and the boy". Young Hinata blushed on thought that she will play with boy outside the clan. She starts wonder if he is nice. Aerth nod his head. This was easy.

"Well, don't bother your people Hiashi-sama. I still have no home so I will wander around village more and come with Naruto on time.". Now Hyuuga Hannah was really surprised.

"What you mean by "I have no home"?". She turn to look on her husband.

"Hiashi, my dear, we have some spared rooms, right? Maybe Aerth can stay in one of them before Hokage finds something for him?".

"Of course he can. After yesterday he can stay with us how long he wants". He said, stand up and look at Aerth.

"I will show you the room."

In the way to the room, both man was quiet. They stops in front of small room, there was only one bed and night stand.

"I hope this will be enough for you. Our clan is quiet large, I can't afford to spare anything else." Said Hiashi.

"It's great Hiashi-sama. After last night this looks like royal apartment for me. As for Naruto – I know about his little "guest". He will not harm anyone, so don't worry".

Hiashi only nod and walk back to his wife. So earth was left alone. He decide to remove mask and overcoat as well as daggers. He hide them in The Maze. There will be no use of them for today. He wandered around compound and saw preparations for celebration. When there was one hour left, he goes to bring Naruto.

Uzumaki was lying on his sofa when someone knock to his door. Boy open carefully and saw unfamiliar man with short black hair, brown eyes, wearing jeans and dark green polar jacket. Naruto didn't remember seeing him before.

"Ahm, who you are, mister?".

Aerth looks like Naruto was crazy then suddenly it hit him – kid never saw him without mask.

"Ah, Naruto, I forget you saw me with mask before. We met today, I'm Aerth. Sorry for scaring you. Anyway, prepare yourself kid, we are going to party."

Naruto eyes widen, he never was on party before.

"Uhm, where we are going?"

"To Hyuuga compound. They will celebrate today and there is really nice girl at your age so you can play with her and maybe you will find your first friend. I already talk to her parents, so don't worry about being hurt. Now change your clothes and we are going."

Naruto can't believe this, it was something like dream.

"Why are you doing this for me?" he asked.

"Because you are nice kid, Naruto. And nice kids deserves good things to happen in their life."


	6. Meet Hyuuga Yukiko

___Disclaimer_: I don't own Naruto. Of course.

******Early that morning**

She wakes up with strange feelings, as if whole night was just a dream. But it wasn't, she was there. As Hyuuga Hannah's personal maid, she witnessed her death. Soon after this she excused herself and run to her home. There, save in her room, she let tears to fall. She remembered every single moment she spend with Hyuuga Hannah from the day they met. Even if Hannah was older and already chosen as Hiashi's future wife, they became friends and after wedding, Hannah requested her as personal maid. Still crying, she has fallen asleep. She just dressed herself when someone knock to her door. After simple "Please, come in" her father entered a room.

"Yukiko, Hiashi-sama requests your presence in his house. Don't keep him waiting."

She nodded and soon left her house. When she was walking towards clan leader home, she meet a group of other Hyuugas and heard something about stranger and miracle.

******Present**

They was slowly walking and Aerth has some time to check with his yellow friend.

"___Yellow ball, are you alive?"._

"******Of course I am. I was baking cookies. One minute and they will be ready to consume. And all are mine."**

"___How annoying. Then I will not disturb you. Have fun, just try no to start a fire there."_

They reach the gate. Guards was informed earlier abvout arrangements and let them pass. Aerth and Naruto was about to enter when familiar voice stop them.

"Well, well if it isn't Naruto. How are you doing?". Both Aerth and Naruto turned around to see Hokage approaching Hyuuga compound gate.

"Good day, Hokage-sama" – Aerth and guards show respect to leader of the village. Naruto, being him, plaster huge smile on his face.

"Hey there, Old-man. This day is awesome. I eat the best food on the world and now I'm going to the party and I was promised to play with other kids.". Hokage only smiled.

"Well, I said only about one girl." Aerth corrected. There was Neji of course, but he really doubt that prodigy will does something so trivial like playing.

It wasn't hard to find the place of celebration – music was heard from affar. Both man and one kid approached Hyuuga Hannah who was sitting comfortably on chair with Hanabi in arms. Well, Hinata was there too, but shy girl hides behind mother's chair as soon as she saw new guests. Woman smiles at her daughter behavior. Trio stops in front of her.

"Hyuuga-sama". Aerth said with bow. "I see you feels better."

"Yes, thank you. Hokage-sama, my husband wants to speak with you, he is waiting in his study.". Sarutobi nods and walk away. Hannah then takes a look on boy.

"An this young man is Naruto I suppose. Nice to meet you. Hinata dear, come here and introduce yourself."

Poor girl has no choice. She shyly leave safe shadow of chair and stood besides her mother. She start fidgeting with her finger.

"H..hello. M-my name is Hyuuga Hinata".

Naruto grinned and scratch back of his head

"Cool, I'm uzumaki Naruto. Wanna play?". This made Hinata blushed and her mother laughed.

"Of course you will play dear. Someone will show you way to playground. Yukiko, can you come here, please?".

Aerth saw as young woman, no older that twenty years came to them. She has long, black hair with two shoulder long strands framing her face. Woman has pale, snow-like skin and slim figure with curves in right place. White kimono that she was wearing shows them pretty good. She was beautiful by every standards. Their eyes meet for a few seconds but they quickly tturned gazes away, something that Hannah didn't missed. Yukiko bows before sitting woman.

"How can I help you, Hannah-sama?"

"Please, take my daughter and this boy to playgrounds. Then you can come back, I think Neji is training nearby and there should be guards as well. They will keep eyes on them". Yukiko bows once again.

"As you wish, Hannah-sama". She turn in direction of children. "Please, come with me."

As they walks away, Aerth can't help but stare after this woman. Then quiet giggle snaped him from trance. He looked at giggling Hyuuga Hannah.

"Something funny, Hannah-sama?". She stops and smiled at him.

"Nothing, only that I was about to told you go and enjoy yourself. But looks like you are something in mind already. Or maybe I should say - someone"

"I don't know what're you talking about, Hannah-sama."

"I'm not blind, Aerth-san. It was hard to miss that look you share with her. When she come back, I will introduce you if you wish. Then you can go and dance or talked." There was something like sparkle in Hannah eyes. Aerth starts to worry.

"Yeah, right. Her husband will probably kill me. Or died from jealousy, whatever comes first.".

"She doesn't have husband or even a man interested in her right now. She is cousin of Hikari, Hizashi's wife. Being from cadet branch really complicate things."

Now, that surprised Aerth.

"___She is from Branch? Weird, I didn't noticed a seal."_

"******Well, probably because you was concentrated on other parts of her body."** Yeah, Pacman really knows when make appearance.

"___Oh, so now you are here. What, no more cookies? And who asks for your opinion?"_

"******Even cookies are inferior to pretty girls. Especially single pretty girls. Well, I'd really love to continue this conversation, but your girlfriend is coming back."**

"___She isn't my girlfriend you annoying, perverted yellow ball."_

"******But you wants her to be and we both know this."**

He was back to normal just in time – Yukiko was bowing, again, in front of Hannah.

"Hannah-sama, something more I can do for you?"

"No now, but I want you to meet someone. This young man is Aerth, the one that save me yesterday.".

Yukiko bows (man, this girl will has serious problem with her spine in future).

"My name is Hyuuga Yukiko. I'm honored to meet man that whole compound is talking about".

Now Aerth feels really stupid.

"Oh, this wasn't big deal really. I'm honored to meet such beautiful lady." ___"Did I said beautiful?"_

This made Yuki to blushed. And Hannah smirked.

"Yukiko, you are free for now, so enjoy festival. I'm sure that Aerth really wants to ask you to dance." Now Aerth feels heat rising in his body.

"Uhm, yeah, it will be pleasure. Of course if Yukiko wants to, that is."

Yuki was surprised. She really didn't think that someone will ask her to dance tonight. Well, she is lucky enough that she has free time. Her blush slightly deepened.

"I'd love to. Thank you.".

"******Yeah, way to go kid."**

"___I will kill you someday, I promise"._

Hannah observes with smile as Yukiko and Aerth walks away in direction of dance floor. She only wished that she's recovered enough to dance too.

Aerth and Yukiko go through six songs before they starts feel tired so decide to take a break. They starts light conversation, just to talk with each other. Both enjoys each other company, even if they know each other no more than one hour – something that surprise them both. Aerth like her soft voice and the way she laughs and smiles. She found him charming and interesting, especially his brown, mysterious eyes that seems to pierce reality itself sometiomes. He was funny too. After thirty minutes long break they come back to dancing floor, but after two songs they was informed that Hannah want to see them.

"I'm sorry to interrupts you, but I think Neji and guards should take a break and enjoy festival themselves Could you go and guard Hinata and Naruto so they will be free?" Hannah said once Aerth and Yukiko arrive before her.

"Of course Hannah-sama, I will go immediately" said Yukiko with bow. Aerth turn to her.

"I will go with you too. Naruto has bad experience with adults but he seems to trust me a little so should feel better with me being there"

Hannah smiled.

"If you wish to keep Yuki company then go ahead.". Her smiled turn into a smirk.

"But behave yourself, you two. Hinata and Naruto are too young for seeing too much"

Aerth and Yukiko blushed brightly and decided to walks away before Hiashi's wife says more.

They walk in silence, both still feeling awkward after this last statement made by Hannah. Aerth decide to break this with simple question.

"You aren't ninja, are you?".

Yukiko blinked. She didn't saw that coming.

"No, I'm not. It's rare for cadet branch woman to starts ninja career. We usually are trained in etiquette to became ladies and then good wife. You aren't ninja either, am I right?".

Aerth smiled.

"In some way I'm, just not truly yet, But I already asked Hokage for permission to became shinobi of the Leaf. However, first I must pass test to determined my rank. Why aren't you married yet, you are beautiful woman".

Yuki blushed, again.

"It isn't that simple for cadet branch women. If my child inherits the Byakugan, then seal will be put on him or her. To avoid this, my husband should outclass Hyuugas so I can leaves the clan by marriage. And all mans that are important enough are already taken. So there are only inside clan marriage that left. But looks like I'm not interesting enough for Hyuuga boys. I'm beneath main house and branch house mans, well… most in my ages are taken or my father think they aren't good enough.".

She becames quiet sad. Aerth starts to feel bad.

"Sorry, I didn't know that this clan is that much strict."

"No, you don't need to apologize, Aerth-san. I was really surprised when you ask me to dance, it was some time ago when a man show me his interest."

"You're welcome."

They quickly find Neji and Yukiko told him to go and enjoy himself. Young prodigy thanks his aunt and go away, but not before sending glare towards Naruto and Aerth.

"Really friendly, huh?"

Yuki giggled.

"He is overprotective sometimes. But you should felled honored, he doesn't glares at just anyone."

They watched as Hinata and Naruto are playing with each other looking very happy. Naruto didn't remember he has so much fun before and Hinata was just as happy to play with someone outside the clan. They both noticed that they have new guardians and waved to two adults.

"Aren't you overheated? It is summer and your jacket looks like it was make to protect from cold." Yukiko asked.

"Not too much, I'm used to it. Besides, this is only clothes I have for now."

They talked more about nothing specific when kids play more. Time flew by and both Naruto and Hinata starts feeling tired. Aerth notices this.

"Looks like kids have enough for today. So I will take Naruto to his home. It was really nice to meet you, Yukiko-san. Hiashi-sama was kind enough to spare me one room so I can stay here, I hope to see you around sometimes.".

"It was nice to meet you too, Aerth-san. I will take Hinata-sama to her mother now. I hope we will see again, too. Maybe someday we should go to buy you clothes, you can't wears only this whole time." said Yuki.

"We will see about it. Naruto, time to go, come on".

Blond boy nods. When kids was walking towards adults he looks at Hinata.

"I have so much fun. Thanks, Hinata-chan. Wanna play with me someday?"

Young girl smiled.

"I-I would love to, Naruto-kun. I have fun too."

Both groups said good night before going separated way.

With Aerth and Naruto

They walk in silence, although Naruto was smiling. This make Aerth pleased, blonde kid really deserves better life.

"So Naruto, I see you had a good time today.".

Boy grinned.

"Yeah, it was awesome and Hinata-chan is so nice. But her cousin was glaring at me, hwhats his problem? Do you think her parents allows us to play again? And who was that pretty woman you talked with?"

"I will talk to Hiashi about you and Hinata playing together. Before I became ninja I should have plenty of time so I can guard you two. I think Hiashi will be ok with it. As for your second questions – her name is Yukiko and she isn't only pretty, but really nice too. Well, it's your apartment, good night Naruto, see you tomorrow."

"Good night mister, thanks for everything."

Aerth smiled and after Naruto went inside, he used The Maze to walks back to Hyuuga compound.

With Hinata and Yuki

Young girl can't help but feel happy. Naruto was so funny and it is fun to play with him. She was wondering if father will allow her to see the boy again. It would be very nice. Maybe she can get help from her mother. She looked at Yukiko and noticed that woman looks happy as well. She always liked her mother's maid so Yukiko happines was something that pleased young girl. They've easily found Hannah.

"Hannah-sama, I bring Hinata-sama to you. Naruto-san already went home. Should I take your daughter to her room?".

"No, I will take her, thank you. I'm going inside as well, so you are free. I'm guessing you had a good time as well"

"Yes, Hannah-sama, thank you."

Hannah winked.

"For what? Giving you a free time or introducing you to Aerth?"

Yuki blushed and can think about right answer. This made Hannah laugh.

"It's ok, he looks like nice man. Did he asked you out already?"

"No, Hannah-sama. And I doubt he will."

"You will be surprised, but enough teasing for today. Good night Yuki."

"Good night, Hannah-sama."

With Aerth

He appeared in his room and was preparing to sleep. But there was one little problem and this problem was round and yellow.

"******Aww, you are hopeless. You should ask Yuki-chan out already."**

"___chan? Don't annoy me. Ok, she is pretty, nice, single and has really soft voice but I doubt she will go out with me."_

"******Of course she will. You know what – its either you ask her out or I will make sure you will have nightmares every single night. Starting from now."**

"_What make you think I can't handle some nightmares? But be it your way.____ If this make you happy I will try and ask her out, but not before I became ninja. Now I need some sleep so get lost.____"_

"******Better keep your words, kid. Or I'll really give you nightmares until end of your life."**


	7. Jounin exam

_Disclaimer_: I don't own Naruto. Of course.

Next morning Aerth's woken up around six and decided he should find some place to train. He didn't know what kind of test he will be put in, but it still is better to train just for case than doing nothing. Not mention he wasn't sure how time traveling affected him. He'd put his mask and overcoat and used The Maze to do searching unnoticed. After hour he'd found good clearing in forest. He's made some shadow clones and starts throwing his new kunais and shuriken, good aim is always appreciated. Besides it will shorten practice time in future when he will buy crossbow. After this he takes time to train his jyuuken moves (even not being Hyuuga and lacking byakugan he can use some techniques). Then finally he'd released both swords and tries to starts developing dual wielding fighting style. Unfortunately, Hauteclaire is bastard sword and using him in the same time as Vigilante was impossible. So Aerth gives up and reverse both blades into sais form. Around noon he'd decided that it's time to eat something, so he go to Ichiraku. As expected, Naruto was already there.

"Hello Naruto, how's morning?".

Blonde boy send him large smile.

"Hello. Better than usual. I have place to eat and peoples still give me a looks but at least stop throwing rocks at me. Even I'm still lonely."

Aerth's ordered miso ramen and though what to do with Naruto's problem. The only solution for now seems to convince Hiashi to lets Hinata play with him.

"Well, I can't help now, but later I will talk to Hyuuga Hiashi. Maybe I can take Hinata to park and then we will come for you, so you two can play."

Naruto's face brighten.

"Really? That would be awesome".

Both eat in silence and after finishing his bowl Aerth talk a litlle with still eating Naruto. After hour Aerth's paid and prepares to leave.

"So see you later Naruto."

In the same time Hyuuga branch member had entered ramen bar and approached him.

"Sir, Hyuuga Hiashi wish to speak with you. He is waiting in his study"

"Very well, I will be in compound soon. Thanks for delivering message."

Aerth decided that keeping Hyuuga head waiting isn't good idea so used The Maze to get there quickly. He has enough good manners to appear in front of study door and not already inside. With knock and after hearing permission he entered.

"You wish to see me Hiashi-sama?"

Hyuuga clan head nodded and takes envelope and small wallet that was lying on his desk.

"Yes, there was Council meeting today and was decided that you will be permitted to take Jonin exam. It will be held for you in next week. It will be two part exam: written test and field test". He gives envelope and wallet to Aerth. "This is special permission for using village library if you need to study before written part. In wallet is something around six thousands ryu. Consider it as payment for your service to my clan."

"Hiashi-sama, I can't take this money. You already paid me by allowing to live here even if I'm not the part of clan.".

Hiashi put his hand of Aerth's shoulder.

"Don't be ridiculous. This room isn't anything special and no one used it for some years. Bringing my wife back definitely must be better rewarded. If you refuse I will feel insulted". "_About not being part of the clan I will talk with you after exam." _

Aerth sighed.

"Thank you, Hiashi-sama. I have one questions: is Hinata free today?"

Hiashi rised an eyebrow.

"I will have training session with her later, but she should be free around five p.m. why you ask?"

"I though about taking her to park later. I ran into Naruto today and boy is lonely. I think he and Hinata will be glad to play again. I will watch over them so nothing will happen"

Hiashi considered this. He know who Naruto is and he know what may happen if his daughter will be see with him in public. But they play with each other yesterday and nothing bad happened. And civilians was fools."

"I give you my permission, as long as she will be back safely before nine. Should I give you someone to escort"

"Of course, Hiashi-sama, she will be home on time. As for escort it isn't necessary. Is there anything else?"

"No, you can go."

Aerth's left the study and decided it is good moment to talk with Pacman.

"_Yellow ball, are you there?"_

"**Is there any other place I should be?"**

"_Well, probably not. Anyway, what do you think: should I use this library or not?"_

"**If you are asking if I can magically give you needed knowledge then my answer is I can't, so better go to this library already."**

"_Annoying, you are god, doesn't you supposed to know everything?"_

"**Well, even gods must learn. We do it much faster than humans but still. And I never studied anything about ninja."**

"_Great. There are still plenty of time before I can take Hinata so I can go study__ for now."_

There was no problem to reach library and after showing permission from Hokage he was free to use any book he wants. Being from world when shinobi like this never exists he has really big gap in knowledge to feel. And only one week. So he made five shadow clones and starts painful studying.

Hyuuga compound, around five p.m

Hinata land on ground again. This time Hiashi bring her down with five hit combo. She managed to block two first strikes, but not next three. When she starts to stand up again, her father deactivates his blood line limit and called training off.

"That's enough for today, daughter. I see slightly progress, not that much I expected, but still. Now go change clothes, Aerth will go to park and you will play with Naruto."

Girl suddenly feel much happier. She'd bowed.

"Thank you, father."

As she'd left, Hiashi can't help but wonder what's wrong. Hinata really improved, this he was sure. But for now she should be much stronger. He starts too worry – now Hinata is heiress, but there is Hanabi. If his younger daughter happened to be stronger he will be forced to put seal on Hinata. There still is possibility to arrange suitable marriage, but there is still time. He thinks about his long gone friend, Namikaze Minato. If only Yondaime has a son then things will be much easier now. But there is still some years before Hinata and Hanabi will spare for title of clan heiress. He leaves the dojo and goes to his wife.

Aerth's appeared after few minutes. Before he return to Hyuuga compound he went for Naruto and left boy in front of gate. There was guards, so nothing will happen. In a way to Hannah's room, where he expects to find Hinata, he ran into person he really want to see.

"Hello, Yukiko. I'm sure we didn't have the chance to see each other today yet."

Hyuuga woman send him one of her cute smile. Today she was less pale, some colours can be seen on her. _"Yestarday she probably has make up."_

"Yes, it is first time. Nice to see you again."

There was two reasons he want to see her. First, obvious, was that he was attracted to her. Second – he really need new clothes.

"Say, did your offer to go but clothes with me are still valid? If yes then what about tomorrow around two p.m?"

"Yes, it is valid. I must ask Hannah-sama if I will be free tomorrow but otherwise it is fine with me."

"That's great. So see you tomorrow Yuki-chan."

As he left, Yuki slightly blushed. _"He called me chan. This is good sign I guess. Maybe Hannah-sama was right."_

The evening brings no surprises. Hinata and Naruto've played with each other without interruptions. Villagers wasn't happy seeing Hyuuga heiress with "Demon brat", but they couldn't do anything about it. Next day Aerth go with Yukiko to buy some clothes (he really can't wears the same his whole life) and even flirts lightly with her. The rest of week was particulary the same for him: wake up, go to library, do some training, return to compound, sleep, repeat. On occasion he ran into Yuki and they enjoyed the little time they usually have. It wasn't long before rumours about their romance spreads and brought attention of her father. He naturally know what Aerth'd done, but still want to test his abilities in combat. He refused to give his daughter to someone who can't protect her. So he'd gone to Hiashi and after long talk and visits in Hokage's office idea come to life. For whole week was some incidents involving Naruto. He was attacked by some men. Every time Aerth's appeared on time and attackers have ended in hospital in critical condition. When words about this spread through village citizens start to talk about wraith that is protecting Demon child. So, even without being ninja yet he had already made name for himself: Konoha's Wraith. The source of nickname was naturally his mask and ability to appear and disappear without trace and performing any jutsu, exactly like wraiths from legends. On the last night before exam Aerth decided to sit on top of Hokage's monument. He observed Konoha.

"_Tommorow big day. If everything went fine we will be__came one of the Leaf's shinobi. And we've been supposed to stay low, huh?"_

"**Yeah, looks like not everything go with plan. Well****, to be honest almost nothing went as planned. But look on bright side – you've found a girlfriend."**

"_She isn't my girlfriend and you perfectly know it. Even if almost whole clan knows different."_

"**Aw, don't be annoying. You like****s her, she likes you. Doesn't deny it. You only need to ask her out and that's all."**

"_Ha, this maybe works in my world and with common people. But she is from very traditional clan so I probably need to ask her father for permission to dating her. And I've never saw him."_

"**Well, why not ask Hiashi about him? You remember your promise, right? You're going to became Jonin tomorrow and after end of exam you are going to find her and ask her out. After this you can worry about her father. Of course I always can misjudge you. Maybe you are masochist and you want this nightmares."**

"_Yeah, yeah, I remember. I'm going to ask her out, but can't help and not worry. Well I can't do anything about it now. Tomorrow we will see. The written part is on ten a.m."_

"**You are ok about protecting this people? You know their thoughts about Naruto and about us."**

"_It can't b__e helped. We both know that there are plenty of good peoples, no point in punishing them because of some idiots. Besides I really like our nickname."_

He has return to his room after another two hours.

Next day he wandered around Hyuuga compound. He's wake up early so there was some time before he is expected in academy to take his test. He hoped that he will meet Yukiko, but she were nowhere to be found. This sadden him but he told himself that he will find her later.

At ten o'clock a.m he appeared in academy. Proctor of this part was already waiting. After polite greetings Aerth takes his test and starts writing. He has two hours to complete, but he managed to do it in one hour (this whole time in library really kicked in). After checking the answers proctor confirmed that Aerth has passed. He give him confirmation.

"Go with it to Hokage, he will told you what your field test will be. Good luck"

Aerth want this all over as soon as possible. With access to The Maze he appear in Hokage office after few seconds. He handed sheet of paper to Sarutobi.

"Hokage-sama, this confirm that I pass written part."

Sarutobi checked the paper and nodded.

"Everything looks fine, so there time for field test. We prepared simulation of kidnapping Daymio's daughter. Because this is simulation and all your enemies are Leaf-nins then you can't use lethal force, they wouldn't use it either. Somewhere in village is man that have information where hostage was taken. Data about this man is in yellow folder. You must find him, extract required information and then find and rescue hostage. If she will be free in moment the exam time expired then you pass. You has two hours counting from now. That's all.". Sarutobi smiled. "Hyuuga Hiashi seems to have great faith in you."

Aerth quickly scaned all data from folder.

"I will try not to disappoint him." With that he disappeared.

Aerth reappeared on one of roof top.

"_Lets see. I know who I should find. The only problem is where I should start. I doubt__ he is in public place."_

He'd made a couple shadow clones and send them to search forests and training grounds. Now he must wait.

After half an hour one of the clones spotted the target. Clone quickly take kunai and sliced his palm to destroy himself. Immediately his memories return to original.

"_Finally". _With single hand seal he's destroyed rest of clones and goes to face his target.

Masked shinobi was bored to death. He's waiting in this place for an hour. When he starts wonder if his opponent will be good enough to find him, he spotted someone – old woman with basket. He smirked.

"_I'm supposed to fall for that? Pathetic."_

He thrown kunai aiming for head. By luck woman spotted something on the earth and she bends down to pick it up. So she only lost her hat, but this was enough to really scare her. She looked with wide eyes on shinobi. He froze for a moment.

"_Crap, she is__ a civilian. I attacked her. Better apologize before someone find out about it."_

He run to the woman.

"I'm really sorry, it is big misunderstanding."

Woman has grinned at him_._

"No, it isn't."

Before he could respond something hit him from behind and he falls unconscious.

He woke up as soon as something cold and wet reach his face. He openes eyes to see man with white skulllike mask, green polar jacket and brown overcoat. He smiled beneath his leather mask even if he was tied up.

"So that was you after all. You got me."

Aerth's frowned.

"That was my clone. I figured out that you aren't stupid enough to fall for simple henge, but this would work if I convince you that you attacked a civilian. Looks like I was right. But enough talking – you has information that I needs so you has one chance to share them on free will."

Shinobi laughs.

"Yeah, I sure could. But I see no reason to telling you anything. What are you do now – kills me?"

Aerth smirked.

"Believe me, I can get this information without lying a single finger on you."

Aerth's starts praying, asking his god for support. His prisoner has no idea whats going on, but suddenly something changed: fire appeared on Aerth's shoulders. This alone was scary, but nothing in compare to what happens when they eyes meet. Shinobi suddenly has a terrible vision. Konoha was burning, fire was everywhere and peoples was dying on the streets. He witnessed horrible death of his whole family and friends. That was much more than he can endure. Shinobi starts crying and pleaded to stop.

"Training arena twenty. There is dojo, she is inside. Now stop it, I beg you."

Aerth immediately dispels the miracle. He fell pity for his prisoner, if there was more time he will find another way to extract information. But he has only one hour and fifteen minutes left.

"Thank you, sorry for this.". He renders prisoner unconscious before entering The Maze again.

Training ground twenty was forest arena with clearing occupied by dojo building. Aerth's observing entrance to the dojo from his sanctuary.

"_Too quiet. So there obviously is trap set."_

"**Of course. But you should fall for it. Better clear escape rout now. You know you can't use The Maze**** with her, you are only one that can enter it."**

"_Can you sense them? Maybe we can take them down one by one."_

"**I can. There are twenty ninjas, all on high chuunin level. They are in group of two men."**

Aerth nodded. This shouldn't be that hard. But still it will take ten minutes to take them down.

Ten minutes later.

Aerth appears in front of entrance to dojo. He know it all was too easy, so probably there is at least one Jounin level opponent inside. He has still one hour, not too much. He sigh. _"So much annoying."_

He cautiously entered the dojo. On other side of large hall was medium sized cage. Inside it was Yukiko, tied up and gagged but otherwise fine.

"_No wonder I couldn't found her earlier. They probably wants to test my concentration so choose her to play hostage. Now it is really annoying."_

"I'm surprised you went so far. It doesn't matter, you will no go past me. I have keys to this cage, so you must defeat me first."

Aerth looks in direction of voice. There was another masked man with katana in hands. His face was covered and he has sunglasses so Aerth can't see his eyes as well.

"You're ringleader I assume. Well, I have no doubts you are much stronger than this poor idiots I defeated earlier. Lets end this now."

Aerth took few steps, eyes locked on his opponent. Suddenly he triggers some thick wire and barrage on kunai and shuriken fall upon him. He quickly whispered words of prayer and missiles bounced harmlessly three inches before reaching his body. That impressed his opponent.

"_That was unexpected, I was prepared that he will dodge this, not simply ignore. Well, this makes things more interesting."_

Masked shinobi assaulted Aerth and was ready to strike with katana. With loud "clanck" blade meets the dagger.

"You aren't only one that like sharp objects."

"Sais, huh? Certainly not common weapon here. Lets see what you can do with them."

Aerth push his opponent away and assault of his own. He tried fast series of stabs but every strike was dodged or deflected. Masked shinobi performed some counter moves, but without effect. There was no time for any jutsu, both opponents was to close to each other.

They tried everything. Kicks, punches, slashes, stabs, but they seemed evenly matched. Every time one of them have upper hand his opponent finds a way to escape. They don't remember fighting on this level before. This fight will not end soon and both of them knows it perfectly.

"**Kid, as entertaining this fight is** **you** **has time limit. Only ten minutes left."**

"_I know it, but he is on completely different level. He really knows how to fight, I even can't enter The Maze because of this fight's speed."_

"**Our mission is to rescue hostage, not defeat everyone on the way. So steal keys and take her out of here."**

"_Any idea how do this? If this keys was in his pocket then I will find way to distract him. But he has it attach to belt and this makes things difficult. Well, if he can stop for a second..."_

And in this moment it hit him. There is a way to stops his opponent for a mere second. He jump away from his opponent. As expected, shinobi go after him. And this is what he nedded. Words of prayer filled the room. Shinobi smirked, this was good fight, but looks like it is over. He was ready to stab him with katana, when suddenly his whole body froze, just bare inch outside his weapon reach. Aerth took his chance, snaps keys from belt and with kick send his opponent flying into wall. He perform hand sign and five clones come to existence. They should keep this shinobi busy long enough. He quickly ran to cage and opened the door. He takes Yuki bridal style and performs shunshin. Only what left was swirling leaves. As expected, clones was easily dispatched, but give enough time. After smoke cleared the only one standing in dojo was masked shinobi. He put katana in holster and smiled.

"_What an interested man. He definitely is worth her." _Without ceremony he left.

They reappeared in the forest. Aerth cut off ropes and remove gag. He was panting, but it doesn't matter. There is no more enemies and no way someone can catch them in remaining time. Despite his tiredness he'd taken down mask and smiled.

"You're all right Yuki-chan? I will never think that they may use you for this."

She returned smile.

"It's ok, I'm fine. Its not that they force me into it, I have a choice. I really want to see you becoming jounin". _"That and for the feeling of being rescued by you."_

One of Konoha's Jonin lands besides them.

"Hokage-sama sends his congratulations of passing test. He want you to come tomorrow morning so he will give you hitai-ate and vest."

"I understand."

Shinobi disappeared. Aerth regain his composture and looked into Yuki eyes.

"You know, I was looking for you earlier."

She looked surprised.

"Oh, any particular reason?"

Aerth slightly blushed.

"Yeah, I was wondering – want to eat dinner tonight? With me?"

Now she blushed as well.

"Are you asking me out? Like for a date?"

"Well, yeah, exactly that."

She nodded happily.

"Yes, I will go out with you." Then she saddened. "But you still must ask my father for permission to dating me".

"And who I am to deny my daughter some happiness in life?"

Aerth and Yuki turn in direction of new voice. For Aerth it sounds familiar.

There stood shinobi who was in dojo. But know he lacked leather mask covering face and sunglasses. He definitely was a Hyuuga, even if not the Byakugan then his aura of noble and dignity will tell about his origin. His eyes looked on Aerth.

"My name is Hyuuga Hiroshi, and you're Aerth as I was told. You gave me a really good fight, I didn't expected it. Hiashi-sama told me something about you, but he can't answer any questions about your fighting skills. So I wants to test you and this was really good opportunity. If someone wants courting my daughter then he must be extraordinary fighter so he can properly protect her. You definitely meet my standards so I gives you my blessings to seeing her.". After this his face darkened.

"But hurt her even once in any way and I will hunt you down. Remember this."

Aerth slightly bowed.

"Thank you for your permission Hiroshi-sama. I promise I never hurt your daughter in any way." _"Being hunted is too annoying"_

Yuki's father nod.

"I believe you. Now I must report to Hokage, so I ask you to walk Yukiko home. Then go meet with Hiashi-sama, he wants see you. "

"I will. I wish you good day, Hiroshi-sama".

With that Aerth and Yukiko starts walking to Hyuuga compound with Hiroshi heading towards Hokage tower.

.


	8. Right decision

___Disclaimer_: I don't own Naruto. Of course.

It took thirty minutes to get to Hyuuga compound. As usually, they have light talk why on the way, both in really good mood. Aerth knows that from now life will be only harder, but he decided to not bother himself for now and enjoy her company and was looking forward to evening and dinner. He was happy she agreed to go out with him, ever more when her father gives his permission. Of course he will not told anyone, but in his previous life his contacts with women was far from good. They went into compound and halt for a moment. Aerth turn to looks in her eyes.

"So… I will pick you up at seven p.m. How it sounds?"

Yukiko smiled and her smiles made his day even better

"Sounds wonderful, I will be ready. Now go, Hiashi-sama isn't the one who you can keep waiting. And congratulations becoming Jonin."

"Thanks, see you later Yuki-chan"

As he was approaching Hiashi's study he can't help but wonder how many times he will go there in future. Clan head seems to have a lot of business with him. Well, it really doesn't matter, as long as this not interferes with his mission. He knocked and went without waiting for response. He removed his mask, no point in wearing it here.

"I receive a words that you want to speak with me, Hiashi-sama".

Hyuuga clan head nods.

"Yes, actually. I saw you coming with Yukiko, so I assume you passed the test?"

Aerth nodded his head. Hiashi nodded as well.

"Congratulations. Now I will give you a offer. When you considers it you should have in mind that it is really rare and you should feel honored. So now the offer – I want you to join the Hyuuga clan. Now there are usually two ways to do it: by adoption or by marriage. As for adoption you are to old, so marriage is only way. What will you say?"

Well, for Aerth this was surprise. Living in compound was one thing, but becoming part of the famous Hyuuga clan was completely different. But this sounds good, having support of elite clan will make things easier in future. Still he frowned, he really wasn't eager to marry… yet.

"It is really generous offer, Hiashi-sama. So I think you will be happy to hear that I asked Yukiko on a date and she agreed. Moreover, I have permission from her father to courting his daughter. Still, I want to know her better before I will consider proposal and marriage."

Hiashi will looked surprised, but he perfectly know how to hide emotions.

"I see. My wife told me you seems to have interest in Yukiko, that's why she was chosen to play hostage in your test. Well, I was thinking about arranged marriage with someone from main house. This will be better for the clan and you"

Aerth really doesn't like the way this conversation is going. Better made things clear now.

"With all respect Lord Hiashi, but I would really prefer to stay with my choice of woman. I can't be sure about her feelings, but I'm sure about mine. And I promised her father to never hurt her in any way. You want me to join the clan, it is really that important what house I join?"

"Actually, yes. If you join cadet branch then clan elders may want to put a seal on you as well, so it is a better option to marry into main branch"

"I see. Still I will not change my decision." Aerth paused for a moment. This is good opportunity. "Hiashi-sama, if you are really that much concerned about my well being so maybe it is good time to end this stupid division. I think this only weakens your clan."

Hiashi frowned.

"It isn't that easy. Many people try this, including my father. Without success as you see. You aren't go out with her yet, so you still can cancel this. It will be easier that fight with council."

Aerth smiled.

"I think a would rather argue with elders. Give me a year and I will find a way to convince them. Anyway, I want try things with Yukiko and that won't change"

Hiashi eyed him.

"How much are you willing to sacrifice for her?"

Aerth doesn't hesitate with answer.

"Anything"

„Even your future?"

„Of course"

Hiashi noded.

„I will give you this one year, but if you fail you are going to get seal put on you and will marry woman I choose. If you win you can do whatever you want"

Aerth shook his head.

„Fair deal, but I must refuse. I will not put Yukiko's feelings on stake in game where final decision will not be mine. With respect, I don't know council members, maybe most of them are thick skulled fools that will never admit they are wrong, no matter what arguments I will use. Maybe in future I will be forced to make hard decisions and put on stake my life and lives of comrades, but this will be only my decision. In this case, too much is put in other hands. As long as this affect Yukiko in anyway I will not agree"

Hiashi was surprised. "___He really is special. To do something like this for a woman he knows one week. Most of other men would simply forget about her and take their chances with anyone I choose."_

"You know how to negotiate. Very well - then this is my final terms: if you fail you are going to marry into clan, be it Yukiko or someone else, and caged bird seal will be put on you."

Aerth nodded.

"Now that I can accept."

They shook hands to seal the bargain. Aerth turns to leave.

"Now if you forgive me Hiashi-sama, I still have some preparations to do before evening."

Hyuuga clan head writes something on small sheet of paper and handed it to him.

"This is address of the best restaurant in village. Take her there."

Aerth left the study. Hiashi was watching closed doors for another few seconds. For him, Hyuuga clan only wins here: either the division will end or clan gets a powerful member. Or, in best case scenario, both things will happen at the same time.

"******You know this will affect our mission, right? Still even I will never suspect that you can do something like that because of a girl." ****Pacman said while Aerth was heading towards his room**

"___What can I say – I've never met someone like her before."_

The rest of day flew without incidents. He'd taken a bath, changed clothes and goes to Yamanaka flower shop to buy bouquet of lilies. Aerth endured some teasing from Pacman about how much effort he puts for her. He appear in front of her house at six fifty five p.m. It is always better being early than late. He knocked and after moment Hyuuga Hiroshi answered. Aerth bowed.

"Good evening, Hiroshi-sama"

Hyuuga nodded.

"Good evening. You are here to take my daughter I assume. She will be ready soon, please come in."

Yukiko appeared after five minutes. She was dress in the same kimono as on day their first meet. She was wearing light make up and for him this only makes her more beautiful. She accepted flowers from him with a soft smile. Before they go Hiroshi spoke.

"you are adults so I will not told you about bringing her before ten. But I still expect that my daughter will come back home for the night."

Yukiko blushed deeply

"F-Father, please."

Aerth smiled at her.

"It's ok, Yuki-chan. Of course I will escort her back here, Hiroshi-sama."

As the couple departed Yukiko's parent watched them go. Her mother spoke.

"I know she is already twenty, but still I'm little worried when she meets with boy. Still she looked really happy, good you didn't make problems for them."

Hiroshi put an arm on his wife shoulder.

"He is strong and earned my respect today. Besides, after today's talk with Hiashi-sama I can't think about anyone better for her."

With Aerth and Yukiko

"Thanks for flowers, I love them. How did you know lilies are my favorite? I don't remember telling you this."

Aerth smiled at her.

"Well, they remind me of your eyes so I guess you would like them."

When they arrive at restaurant they was greeted by waiter. He quickly recognize a Hyuuga and bowed.

"Your table is ready, I will show you a way."

Aerth was surprised, but said nothing. He figured out that probably Hiashi or Hiroshi made reservation for them. So they go after waiter and sit at their table. Minute later they received menu card and made orders. As they waiting Yukiko asked question she want to ask for week.

"Uhm, can I ask you something, Aerth-san?"

Man noded, though was instantly on guard. The way she said it means it won't be a casual and easy question.

„If I wasn't a Hyuuga, just regular woman, but everything else about me remains the same, would you still be interested? Would you still ask me out?"

Aerth didn't think that this question will appear on their very first date, but he has answer.

"Of course Yuki-chan. It doesn't matter to me who your parents are or from what clan or not you are. If you will still be you then I will asked you out. But I must admit that I would miss this amazing eyes."

She was more than happy to hear this. She was on more than one "dates" in her life, but every time this was arranged meeting and she perfectly knows that interests from boys and their parents has nothing to do with who she is. It was always clan that matter, if she wasn't a Hyuuga they wouldn't even spare a single glance. And now she was sitting there with man that seems to really care about her. She give him her best and the warmest smile.

"You impressed my father and it is no small accomplishment. I can't remember him complimenting someone."

Aerth smiled.

"Your father is a great warrior. It is honor for me to have his respect."

They meals was delivered and dinner went on they use time to better know each other. So they talk about birthdates, what they like, dislike, favorite colors, music and so on. Aerth told her about his little yellow friend. She was surprised as she never heard of someone with god inside him.

"So can you told me something more about him? How he is?"

Aerth chuckled.

"Well, it depends who you ask. If you ask him he will told you that he is nice, handsome, charming, intelligent and awesome in every way. If you ask me then I will answer he is perverted, annoying yellow ball. Somehow I still can tolerate him and wonder how my faith had given birth to someone like him."

They left restaurant around nine p.m. this was still early so they decide to walk in the park. Yukiko looks happy.

"This is nice."

Aerth looked at her.

"What do you mean?"

She giggled.

"This. It is nice to go on a normal date like ordinary people. It is my first time, in the past this always was formal, arranged meetings. There are parents and I always felt uncomfortable, but as lady there were strict standards that I must have made. Single mistake has been seen as insult."

Aerth nodded.

"Sounds like hell on earth. Good that your father doesn't want the same this time."

"Well, you aren't from any clan or noble family so rules are different."

Aerth thought about meeting with Hiashi and what was offered to him. Now looking into her eyes and seeing happy, smiling face he knows he made the right decision. They come back to compound around midnight. He escorted her to the front door of her house. They looked at each other. Aerth spoke first.

"I have really good time. Want do it again sometime?"

She nodded happily

"Of course. I have really good time too, thank you for this evening."

Aerth smiled at her.

"Good to hear this. Well, Hokage expects me to arrive in the tower earlyin the morning so I will better go. Good night Yuki-chan."

"Good night Aerth-kun, see you tomorrow"

As she went to the house, he go to his room. He prepares to sleep.

"******awwwwwwwwwww"**

"___What again yellow ball? I want sleep you know"_

"******You didn't kissed her. How disappointing. I bet she really wanted you to kiss her."**

"___Maybe yes, maybe not. I'm not the one who is kissing a girl on first date. Besides – do you really think that I will kiss her in front of her house? When her father happens to be Hyuuga with byakugan and probably will see everything?"_

"******Well, you had a chance in the park."**

"___Argh, I'm going to sleep. Good night , Pacman."_


	9. First mission

_Disclaimer_: I don't own Naruto. Of course.

Three ANBU operatives were in Hokage's office. There was summoned in the morning and was waiting for Hokage to speak. Old Sarutobi was sitting behind his desk and was eying his best soldiers. ANBU captain broke the silence.

"Excuse me, Hokage-sama, but why my team is here?"

Sarutobi looked at him.

"I will explain everything for a moment, I'm waiting for someone."

Suddenly certain man with skull like mask, green polar vest and brown overcoat appear like from thick air. None of the ANBU present knows him (they was on a mission previous week).

"You send for me, Hokage-sama"

Sarutobi nodded.

"Yes, Aerth. You passed test yesterday so you are officially Jounin of Konoha. Congratulations, here is your hitai-ate and vest."

He produced both items from his desk. Aerth takes them.

"Thank you, Hokage-sama. I swear to protect Konoha and people living here, even if it will cost my life."

Hokage nodded. He turn to looks on ANBU captain again.

"Now another subject. I know your team come back just yesterday, but I have important mission and there was specifically requested to send ANBU. I don't like it, but client paid really well. As it isn't one of secret missions then Aerth here will accompany you. His abilities are perfect for that kind of mission."

ANBU captain send quick glance at stranger and nodded.

"What we must to do?"

Hokage opened folder on his desk.

"One of the noble family's daughter will be betrothed next week to noble heir from other country. Our client, who happens to be father of girl, is afraid that his enemies will try and intercept ceremony. This engagement is somewhat important and nothing may happen to the couple. You will go to capital city and protect girl and boy. Both are already in capitol city, you have two days to go there and then report under this adress." He write something on sheet of paper. "You must leave within hour. Duration of mission will be probably from one and half to two weeks. That's all."

Hokage looked at ANBU captain

"You are leader as always, Kakashi. You're dismissed."

"_So in my very first mission I will be under famous Kakashi. Why not." _Aerth thought

Copy ninja looked at him.

"Meet with us at northern gate one hour from now."

Aerth nodded and disappeared.

He quickly find Naruto and explain that he will not be around about two weeks. Blonde boy wasn't happy, but warmed up when Aerth promised to arrange for him some meetings with Hinata prior to his leaving. After saying good bye Pacman's avatar quickly go to Hyuuga compound. First he go to talk with Hiashi. Hyuuga clan head was ok with idea of his daughter playing with Naruto as long as there will be someone from clan to watching them. So now Aerth go to find one more person he want to see before leaving.

He found her in the garden, Hinata was there as well. He removed mask before speaking.

"Good morning Yuki-chan, good morning Hinata."

Both Hyuuga smiled, but Yukiko was the one who answered.

"Hello, Aerth-kun. How are you feeling today?"

"Very well, thank you. I'm here to ask you something."

Yukiko smile widen.

"Oh, are you going to ask me out again?". To her disappointment, he shook his head.

"I would love to and I will, but not today. Hokage already assign me a mission that will last around two weeks. So I'm here to say good bye and ask if you, when on a walk with Hinata, can take Naruto with you as well. This will make him happy and Hiashi-sama already agreed."

She wasn't happy at thought of not seeing him for two weeks, but there was no choice. She nodded.

"Of course I will, Naruto is so nice boy."

Aerth smiled.

"Thank you, I promised we will go out when I come back." He looked at his watch. "I must meet with my time in thirty minutes and I must visit my room yet so good bye Yuki-chan, take care."

She come closer to him and kissed his cheek. She smiled at expression on his face.

"For luck. Just came back safe and in one piece."

He smiled.

"I will Yuki-chan"

Aerth appeared in his room. He left his Jounin vest there, but puts hitai-ate on his forehead before putting mask back on face. Now he was ready to go to northern gate and wait for ANBU team.

When Aerth arrived at gate there was no sight of ANBU, but there was still twenty five minutes to spare, so he simply relaxed and waited. Two of his teammates (for this mission) arrived after fifteen minutes. One was kunoichi with long dark violet hair, second looks like normal ANBU operative. They exchange usual greetings. It took other five minutes before their team leader made appearance. He quickly go with plane.

"We will go at medium speed today and find good place for night. Tomorrow we go on top speed, so we should reach capitol around noon." He looked at Aerth. "We know nothing about your abilities so I will ask you about them later, when we makes stop for a night. Any problems with sharing information with us?"

Aerth shook his head.

"Not problem at all. Now we are fellow leaf-nins, aren't we?"

Pleased with answer, Kakashi and his team left the village.

They leaped from tree to tree whole day. It was late evening when they find clearing good enough to make a camp. Kakashi looked at his male teammate.

"Tenzo."

"Right, Senpai"

With quick series of hand sign ANBU produced cabin with one large room, so all of them will have place to sleep without problem. They all entered the small wooden building. Inside ANBU squad removed their mask. If Hokage trust this man then they should too. Aerth saw no point in hiding his face as well. They looked at each other before he speaks.

"So you want to know something about my abilities? Very well" He take deep breath before continuing. "you know about jinchuuriki. Well, I'm someone similar to them, only inside me is god, not demon. We are called avatars and gods aren't exactly sealed inside as, it is more complicated. I can use my god chakra and ask for his support in other way. Morover, I can enter other dimension when no one can spot or attack me, but I'm free to act, though to attack I must make appearance in this world again. Beside this I'm close combat specialist using two sais daggers and most of moves from Jyuuken style, although I'm not a Hyuuga as you can see. I know some jutsus including shadow clones and hidden mist."

They all was only staring at him. He sighed.

"Looks like you need some show. Very well. Kakashi, can you expose your sharingan for second. This will show you that I'm not using any jutsu." Hatake nodded and revealed his eye. Aerth suddenly disappeared. They can't sense his chakra signature any more.

"There is no genjutsu, he really didn't work any technique." Kakashi confirmed.

Aerth appeared on other side of the room.

"Told you.". He looked at long haired kunoichi.

"Can you throw some kunai at me? Don't worry, no harm will be done"

Before she even considered it he starts silent prayer, though they can hear some words. As Kakashi nodded, Yugao throw two kunais and three shurikens. They bounced harmlessly three inches before target, as if there was invisible wall. Tenzo looked at his leader.

"Kakashi-senpai?"

He shook his head.

"I don't know what it was but again it wasn't any technique. And he didn't move an inch. Looks like we have really interesting person here. Hokage was right - he definitely is made for bodyguard and assassination missions."

Aerth chuckled.

"Now, Hokage said that you are after one mission already and so you come back just yesterday. So I will take whole night shift. This way you can rest and I'm not tired so this will be no problem. Good night."

Before anyone of them can said anything, Aerth was gone.


	10. Value of surprise

_Disclaimer_: I don't own Naruto. Of course.

In the morning ANBU squad find their companion calmly waiting for them outside. All team have their mask on and after short breakfast they was ready to go. They leap through forest on top speed. When they was just mile from their destination Kakashi gives signal to stop. He looked at Aerth.

"How long you can stay in this other dimension?"

Aerth shrugged.

"No limit. For me it is safe to be there as long as I want. You have something in mind?"

"Yes, I have. I think it will be the best if you remain hidden this whole mission. If there are enemies then no doubt they will do some scouting and gathering information before strike. If they will think that only three of us are hired then we can surprise them."

Aerth nodded, this sounds logical and was quite good plan.

"I understand. I will stay near you, so I know what's going on the whole time. See you later."

Three ANBU members and now invisible Jounin rushed toward city.

Immediately after entering the capitol Kakashi's team go to meet with client. It wasn't hard to find the right address and whole team was quickly brought to father's study. Kakashi spoke to the man.

"We are from Konoha and are send here to perform mission you requested. Hokage told us all about our task but maybe you can add something."

Man nodded.

"Konoha has my deep thanks for responded so quickly. I am really worried about my daughter. He and her soon-to-be fiancée are both sixteen now and arranging this betrothal and marriage required a years of preparations and negotiations. But family of one of suitors wasn't the one to admit defeat. I think they will try to ruin things by kidnapping my daughter or killing the boy. Now betrothal ceremony will take place after week from now and two days later will be the wedding. After marriage even the most stubborn will admit they lost and leave couple alone. Currently both of them are in their respective rooms and under watch, but with you there it should be safe to let them go out now. Can you assure their safety?"

Kakashi nodded.

"Yes, I can assure that nothing will happen to them when under our watch. We will became their shadows without them currently knowing it."

ANBU squad left study and start their work. In The Maze Aerth sigh. This is going to be a hell of annoying mission.

The couple go for a walk, carefully followed by Kakashi's squad. Boy and girl seemed to like each other, something rare when the things are arranged by parents. There wasn't any physical affection as it would be improper, but it was obvious that they was happy. As they walk by the streets no one noticed figure watching them from the shadows.

The whole day went without any accidents. As squad from Konoha was preparing for night shift, four figures assembled in other part of city. Leader spoke.

"Report."

"Looks like her father suspect something, now they have protection of Konoha's ANBU. It will be harder that we assumed."

Leader nodded.

"It is really inconvenient. Tomorrow is off limits then, we will stay hidden and make a new plan. Then we will strike. I will contact you later."

All figurines leapt away.

Aerth was awake in the Maze. He was protecting the boy . It was already midnight, Kakashi's supposed to change him around two. So he still has some time to use. So he simply stares in direction of Konoha and think. There was no danger of missing something, Pacman will snap him out of thoughts if needed. So he use ability of opening "windows" in his sanctuary walls and stare into the night's sky.

"**Man, you takes it bad"**

"_I don't know what__ you are talking about, yellow ball."_

"**Sure you do****esn't. And it isn't "what"** **but "who"**. **You know I can read your mind, so no chance of fooling me. She is all right, don't worry."**

"_I know, I simply miss her. It can't be helped. I wonder what she's doing right now."_

Konoha, Hyuuga compound.

Yukiko was in her room, staring into the sky. Her mind was far away as he thought about one very special person. She could only prays for his safety. She didn't stop staring when door to her rooms was opened and her mother steps inside.

"You should rest, my daughter. Tomorrow you're supposed to take Lady Hinata to the park and you can't fall asleep then."

Yukiko shook her head.

"I can't sleep mother. I will be fine, don't worry."

Her mother, Hyuuga Ayumi has a knowing smile

"You think about him, don't you? I never saw you falling for someone so completely and quickly, so he really must be special."

Yukiko sighed.

"It is okay, mother, to fall for someone so quickly? I know him only week and I already feel that if he will propose in this moment I will accept without second thoughts. And I am so afraid that something will go wrong and he will never return."

Ayumi put hand of her daughter shoulder.

"It is, Yuki-chan. No one will blame you for loving. And it is great you are so confident about your feelings towards him. He is shinobi, his life won't be easy. You both can't waste time for long romances, because you never know how much time you still have. As for your worries I understand, I feel the same anytime your father must go. I won't lie to you that this feelings disappear. I still fell them anytime your father must go. But if you really loves him, you will endure this. Have faith in him and be the first one he will see after returning. And always offer your support, no matter what. From what your father told me, he is a great man. You have our full support in this relationship."

Yukiko smiled at her mother.

"Thanks, kaasan. It helps a lot."

"You're welcomed my daughter."

It was hour after Ayumi's left the room when Yukiko finally fall asleep.

Six days later, evening.

Kakashi summoned whole team, including Aerth, to room assigned for them by client. For last six days nothing happened, but they all know that mission isn't over yet. So they assembled to come with a plan for tomorrow. Kakashi spoke.

"Our mission is to protect this couple, so at first sight of trouble they must be evacuated immediately. Aerth, it's your job. You can instantly appear beside them and cover retreat with Hidden mist technique. My squad will take a fight. Remember that we have no information about enemies appearance and abilities, so if we will forced to fight be extremely careful."

They all nodded.

Somewhere in the city.

Four figurines stood in the circle. They discussed last details of their attack plan. Leader eyed all of them.

"Tomorrow."

Next day

Whole family gathered in the garden and was watching on the mansion terrace. Now young couple are in family chapel, where betrothal ceremony takes place. After ceremony, couple will appear on terrace and will be presents to everyone here. Kakashi's squad was already strategically deployed and hidden. Aerth will provide security in chapel and between chapel and terrace. As for now, nothing happened. Terrace doors starts to open.

Tenzo observed walking couple when someone landed nearby. In the same time Kakashi and Yugao have company as well. All three strangers was shinobi, but without hitai-ate, so there was no way to tell from what village they come. All three stars to work jutsu without warning.

As fighting begun, one more man leapt from the crowd and tossed two shuriken at the boy. _"This was too easy". _Smiled from his face disappeared when both missiles was deflected and between him and his target strange man with white mask appeared.

"Both of you, inside. You aren't safe here anymore."

"Do you really think I will let this two escape?"

Ninja quickly works jutsu and wall of earth blocked the only escape rout. Suddenly Aerth found himself in difficult situation. Behind him was scared couple that must be protected. In front of him stood large ninja that obviously was earth type. And looking on his body anyone can say that man is strong even without jutsus, when Aerth's posture was far from intimidating.

"So you are the one that stood behind all of this?" Aerth asked, trying to buy some time.

Man laughed.

"I am leader of this group, but we was simply hired to break this engagement. So be nice and let me kill this boy, after his death we has no other business here and you and this ANBU can go free."

Aerth smirked

"Your offer is very generous, but I will pass. Our mission is protect this kids and I'm not going to screw this. Besides, I don't think your men have any chance against this squad.". He drop into jyuuken stance.

"They must buy me only enough time to deal with brat. If you want fight it's fine, I will deal with you first."

Aerth assaulted his opponent, not giving him any chance to work jutsu. Earth type shinobi dodged some attacks, he was surprisingly fast. Aerth can't land a single blow on him and must be focused to avoid any counterattacks. He tried once again land a combo on enemy's shoulder, but this time large man was prepared and Aerth found himself flying after strong receiving strong blow. He landed safely, but enemy was already working a jutsu. River of mud appeared on terrace. Another series of hand signs and dragon head rose from river. Aerth immediately know that it isn't good. He jumped in front of couple just in time. Dragon opened his mouth and spit several mud missiles toward boy. Aerth act instantly.

**Kaiten**

All missiles was deflected by spinning dome of chakra. Aerth stops spinning and was eyed his opponent. Man laughed.

"Well well, looks like I underestimated you. But now I'm getting serious and fight is over. You are exactly there where I want you to be." He smashed his palms into earth.

**Earth barrier clay prison**

Dome of Earth surrounded jounina from Leaf and young couple. Earth-nin smirked.

"Now I will drink all your chakra. After your death killing this brat will be peace of cake."

Aerth smirked beneath his mask. With kids in this dome he can use his full abilities and not worry about anything. This fight really is over, in this part his opponent was right. In instant young couple found themselves completely alone.

Enemy shinobi was really surprised when suddenly kick in his jaw send him to the air. And this was only beginning. Using The Maze, Aerth kicks his enemy, sending him higher and in the same time avoiding any counterattack (you can't hit someone who appears and disappears in blink of the eye). After series of fifteen kicks, Aerth appears above his enemy and with drop kick on head send him in straight path to the ground. Before ninja hit the ground, he received palm strike to the chest and hit the earth dome. Amount of chakra that was forced into body was more than enough to destroy hearth. With his death, jutsus ended so couple was free again and wall of earth that was blocking door collapsed. Aerth quickly escorted young people inside and stays with them. After fifteen minutes rest of the team appeared. Tenzo peforms simple mukoton technique as proof that they aren't imposters. Aerth relaxed a bit. Kakashi looked at him

"We saw corpse on terrace, really good job. But I told you to escape with this couple immediately after attack."

Aerth frowned.

"Yeah, but this plan was ruined when this bastard blocked the door with wall of earth. And I can't take them to my sanctuary, they will die in five seconds. Fight was the only way. I'm sorry they was in danger, it wasn't planned. But they are still alive and he is dead, that matter. What with the rest of his team? I know they attacked you."

Yugao nodded.

"They escaped. All three of them fled after realizing that his leader is dead. I doubt they will come back after this."

"Probably, but our mission isn't over, we still must stay until the wedding. So not let your guard down." Kakashi spoke.

Two days later

Newly married couple kissed and gathered people cheered for them. Four Leaf-nins was waiting at mansion gate. They was invited, but politely refused. ANBU are personal weapon of Hokage, they can't waste time. Bride's father approach them.

"Thank you for your help. This wedding is possible only thanks to you. Konoha has great men and I will never forget what you've done." He produced envelope from pocket and give it to Kakashi. "This is full payment for this mission. Send my greatest thanks to your Hokage. I wish you safe return to the village."

Kakashi took item and soon whole team was in their way back home.

In the night, Aerth was on a tree branch looking in direction of the village again. He wasn't surprised when someone landed on the same branch. He looked at ANBU member.

"Hello, captain."

Kakashi took his mask off.

"It was really your first mission? It was really great job to defeat high jounin level opponent while protecting people in the same time. And this terrace wasn't that big." He shook his head. "When Hokage assign you to my squad, I was sceptical first, but you proved to be great addition. Continue this and ANBU will be interested in you soon."

Aerth smiled.

"Thanks, It is great honor to fight under famous Hatake Kakashi. And yes, this was my first mission, I'm glad it was success and I survived. Even if living in other dimension for whole week wasn't funny, but looks like it works – they really wasn't aware of my presence."

"This ability of yours is amazing, every assassin will give everything for having it. Now go rest, it's my turn."

Three days later

Naruto and Hinata was playing in the park. Yukiko and Neji was there watching. Hyuuga woman encourage him to join the happy couple, but prodigy refused. She sigh – she likes her cousin's son very much, but she wished he would be less formal. She was about to try her luck once again when she felt someone's presence behind and heard familiar voice.

"Well, just the right girl I hoped to find first. I've missed you, Yuki-chan."

Neji used his all strong will to not glare at newcomer. Yukiko missed obvious distress of the boy and smiled at man that suddenly comes. He was in black ninja clothing and has his jounin vest.

"Aerth-kun, you're back. I missed you too. How was mission, everything went fine?"

"I will told you everything about mission, but I prefer to do it at the dinner. Are you free tonight?"

Yukiko's smile widen.

"Yes, after returning Lady Hinata to her parents I'm free."

Aerth nodded.

"Perfect, so when the kids ends playing I will escort Naruto home and then pick you up." He looked at Neji. "You know Neji, playing sometimes with them won't kill you. And you pride won't suffer."

Boy glanced at him.

"My duty is protecting Lady Hinata. I will do it the best from this spot."

Yukiko shook her head.

Later

They walk around the park just like on their first date. When Naruto and Hinata was finally tired, he escorted boy to his apartment. Not surprisingly, Naruto was eager to learn about mission. Aerth promised to told everything tomorrow morning when they will eat ramen at Ichiraku. Then he returned to compound and took Yukiko out. She ask many questions about mission and he was happy to answer all of them. After dinner they decided to go for a walk. They was much closer to each other than before. Aerth looked in her eyes.

"You know, there was plenty of sleepless night there. And in single one I was thinking about you."

Yukiko blushed.

"I was thinking about you, too." They stop and she giggled. "You know, if you want to kiss me now I promise I will not hit you."

Aerth put his hands on her hips and pull her closer. He smirked.

"Well, then I think I will take my chance."

They closed their eyes as their lips meet.

.


	11. Changing the clan

**AN: Well, I put in my profil link to picture of models that are inspiration for what Aerth wears on missions. But my character doesn't has sword, any metal armor pieces or pistols (but he will use hand crossbow later). As for Yukiko, think of her as ****Tsunami (Tazuna's daughter) with Byakugan.**

**Thanks to all who read this story. **

_Disclaimer_: I don't own Naruto. Of course.

Next ten month flow by. Following their first kiss, Aerth and Yukiko became officially couple. They never kissed in public (being Hyuuga, Yuki was expected to properly behave), but it was obvious to everyone that this two loved and cared about each other. He performed twenty A-rank mission and ten B-rank. Thanks to his abilities, most of them he completed solo, only sometimes he was added to other squads (mostly Kakashi's, but one time he accompanied famous Shika-Ino-Cho team). He tried to be careful and not to stand up to much, but despites his efforts he is listed in all bingo books as "Konoha's Wraith". Between missions and dates with Yukiko, he still found time for Naruto and speech against Cage Bird seal (he discovered that Shadow clone technique is really amazing – when he was with his girlfriend, his clones works in clan's library). This all lead him to this point. 23 June, Yuki's birthday. He was in her home waiting for her and her father. He managed to avoid her whole day, but it was time to face his fate. He took his time to bring back memories: their first date, first kiss, first time he found her at the gate waiting for his return from mission. He flinched at memory of her crying when he woke up in hospital after being seriously hurt during mission. That time he promised to himself never make her crying because of him again. He smiled remembering how happy she was during their normal dates. His thoughts was interrupted by certain god.

"**Nervous?"**

"_Yeah, part of me still has hope that ANBU suddenly appear with S-rank mission from Hokage."_

"**Well, you always can escape now, nothing happened… yet"**

"_No, I'm completely sure about this. It's only nerves, I'll manage"_

"**Of course you will. Just try not stutter."**

"_Hn, annoying yellow ball"_

"**At your service. Now, your lady's coming."**

Aerth looked at her. She was reallybeautiful, he never has enough looking into her eyes or playing with her hair. Just one look at her and every doubts vanished. She was smiling, but there was some confusion in eyes.

"Aerth-kun, is something wrong? I couldn't find you whole day, you aren't mad, are you?"

Hyuuga Hiroshi smiled at his daughter

"I think it is something opposite, but you will find soon enough."

Aerth bowed.

"Hiroshi-sama, thanks for agreeing to this meeting. I know it was sudden and you probably has some plan for evening."

Hiroshi nodded.

"It was slightly unexpected, but I has no real plan, so this is no problem. Now can you tell us why this sudden visit?"

Aerth take a breath.

"Hiroshi-sama, I know that I have no name, no land and no fortune. I know that there can be found better candidates, but I love your daughter. I want make her happy and every time I see her crying my heart is aching. You have my deep thanks for allowing me to courting her and spend time with her. And I am here to make my final request – I formally ask for your permission to marry Yukiko."

Yukiko gasped and put her hands over mouth. She looked at her father with hope, tears appearing in her eyes. Her mother was here as well and she do her best not to starts crying. Hiroshi wait two minutes with blank face before answering.

"Young man, I know you are man of honor and will make my daughter very happy. In day of your first date Hiashi-sama summoned me to his study and told about his offer to you. After this I was sure you are the best possible match for my daughter. So I give you my blessing." He step aside to give young couple some room.. Aerth fall on one knee and took small box from pocket. He opened it and revealed golden ring with diamond.

"Hyuuga Yukiko, will you marry me?"

She smiled and he thought that this was her most beautiful smile he ever saw. Even tears running from her eyes can't change that.

"Yes, I will"

Aerth took the ring and slide it on her finger. Hiroshi stood besides his very happy wife.

"As you has no family name then by marriage with my daughter you will join Hyuuga clan. So before betrothal ceremony will take place, certain documents must be prepared and sign by clan head. I don't think there will be problems with it. Yukiko, I and your mother are very happy for you. Now your fiancée probably want to take you out so you can celebrate."

Aerth nodded.

"Indeed, but I want to invite you, Hiroshi-sama and Ayumi-san, for dinner as well."

Hiroshi smiled.

"We accept your invitation, just give us few minutes to change. It is only once in life that your eldest daughter accepts proposal and is engaged."

Two months later.

Aerth has feelings of déjà vu. Now he stays on top of Hokage's monument and are mentally preparing himself from other important event in his life. It wasn't because of wedding – it will take place for moth from now, 23 September. No, it was something else – tomorrow he will fight against one of main family Hyuuga member to determine if caged bird seal will be abandon or not. He complete his task yesterday and just few hours ago Hyuuga council end meeting about future of the clan. The result wasn't too bad, but not good either.

_Flashback_

_Hyuuga Hiashi just left the council's meeting room. He presented Aerth's research results. Everything was said: that other clans has bloodline limits as well and can keep secrets about it without seal. That in previous wars some Hyuuga main house members fallen and still there is no sight of byakugan in other villages. There was even medical expertise that confirms it isn't possible to create bloodline limit artificially (that's why Cloud's try to kidnap Hinata instead of killing her instantly). Even removing eyes isn't a solution, because without Hyuuga blood there is no way to control byakugan. As point for this Kakashi's example was taken – he has sharingan without being an Ucicha, but he can't fully control it. This arguments was enough to win half of the council, but other half was stubborn and meetings ends in stealmate. Hiashi walked into his study where Aerth's was already waiting. _

"_How it ends?"_

_Hyuuga clan head sigh._

"_Better than I expected, but still not good enough. We have stealmate and no way to breaking it with simple arguments. The traditional fight will decide about future of this clan. My main opponent in discussion has son and choose him to participate in fight." Hiashi looked at Aerth's sadly. "I personally can't participate and my daughters are too young for this. So I have no other options but choose you. Councils try to argue that it is against traditions and only Hyuuga member or someone who will became part of the clan no later than in month can participate, but you will marry Yukiko soon enough to meet one of this conditions."_

_Aerth nodded._

"_This was my idea from start so this is only fair that I will do this. There are rules I assume?"_

"_There are. Most important – you can't use anything but byakugan and Jyuuken. No genjutsu, ninjutsu, other taijutsu style. Moreover, you can't kill your opponent or permanently cripple him. That's practically all."_

"_What about inner chakra's reserves? If I have additional amount of chakra that looks like are natural ability of my body can I use it?"_

"_Yes, it is permitted. As long as this chakra isn't effect of soldier pills or strange technique you can use it."_

_Aerth smiled. This certainly will help. _

_Hiashi has one more thing to say._

"_You must be aware that caged bird seal is very strong. That strong that after removing it person became blind. So even if you win, we will not be able to permanently remove it, only deactivate. So your wife will has it for rest of the life."_

_Aerth smirked._

"_Hiashi-sama, I think I know a way to remove it without harming the person. So this will be no problem."_

_End of flashback._

He was really glad he decided to propose to Yuki-chan two months ago. This way, no matter how fight will end, no one can say there was hidden meanings behind it. He really wasn't eager to heard that his marriage was for other reasons than love. Well tomorrow will be decided if he join united clan or divided.

They stood in dojo. There was presents: all member of council, including Hiashi. Aerth requested presence of his fiancée and her family, so they was there as well. His opponent looks calmly and very confident. There was also one branch house member who will act as referee. Aerth has his usual mission outfit. He looked at Yukiko, it was obvious that she was worried.

Referee steps forward.

"Are participants ready?" Both nods. "I will end match if one of you will be unable to fight. Now took your stance.". Aerth drops to standard Jyuuken stance as well as Hyuuga that he was facing. His opponent has byakugan already active. Referee took last glanced. "Fight!". He leapt backward, not wanting to be catch between them.

First blows was means to test opponents defense and both fighters quickly find out that land a good hit will be difficult. This slightly surprised a Hyuuga as he was obviously thinking that Aerth is weak in Jyuuken. He learn about his mistake very soon as was slowly pushing back. Aerth attacked fiercely, not upset or distracted by fact that his opponent is able to dodge or block every blow. He know this fight will be long and he needs to be patient. He decides that permanent offensive is the best option as it effectively block any chances to perform Eight Trigrams Sixty Four palms. Aerth was forced to leap backward when Hyuuga Hayato performs kaiten. He smirked when Hyuuga stops spinning.

"Any changes in your mind?"

Hayato nodded.

"I underestimated you, you are far better than expected."

"Oh, so you wasn't serious? I'm hurt."

Hayato drop to stance again and assaulted with great speed. Aerth only managed to take defensive stance. He blocked first blows and tried some counterattacks, but without success. He starts to be cornered and need to find solution fast. Then idea popped in his mind. "_Sometimes you must lose if you want to win". _He continue to fight, faking some counterattack and resistance to build up Hayato confidence. When Hyuuga dodge one of counter and took familiar stance, Aerth know his tactics worked. Hayato smirked.

"This fight is over. You are good, but no match for true Hyuuga. You're in range of my divination fields."

"_Here it comes. Pacman, prepare yourself."_

With blinding speed, Hayato cut the distance between him and Aerth and start striking his opponent's tenketsu points. Aerth collapsed to ground after last blow and Yukiko cover her mouth. She was ready to rush and support her fiancée, but was stop by her father. Hayato nodded and turn around before doing few steps.

"Referee, match is over."

Branch house member slowly rise his hand, but froze before speaking single word. Hayato heard a quiet vice behind him.

"You are not in position to celebrate yet."

He turned and saw his opponent standing. Aerth was panting, this attack really is hard. "_Man, it hurts more than I expected._ _And they called it gently fist?"_

Hayato eyed him.

"Surrender. You are in no condition to fight anymore. Maybe you can stand, but you can't use chakra. Forfeiting is the only option."

Now Aerth smiled.

"Yeah, that attack was perfect. You really are true Hyuuga. Your father must be proud. But I still have one ace in sleeve."

With his byakugan, Hayato saw yellow chakra filling Aerth's body. Before he can react, avatar was on him and struck his shoulders, belly and thighs before leaping away. Hyuuga want to rushed after him, but collapsed after taking three steps. His eyes widen as he discovered that he is unable to move. He looked at Aerth.

"What has you done to me?"

Aerth send him a small grin.

"I forced my yellow chakra inside your system. Normally it will be lethal as I'm only one that can handle it safely, but in a very small amount it only cause temporal paralysis. This whole counters and defense was a fake, I know that after using sixty four palms you will be sure that fight is over and will let your guard down. I saw opening and take advantage of it. Don't worry, your state won't last longer than ten minutes."

"Hyuuga Hayato, are you able to stand up and continue this fight?" asked Branch house member. He can't show this, but he was hoping that this really was over.

Hayato clenched teeth before answering.

"No."

Referee risen his hand.

"Very well. Victor of the match – Aerth."

Silence filled the dojo. Aerth slowly approached clan elders and bowed. Hiashi was first that stood up and started clapping. After him other council members do the same, but some of them without much enthusiasm. Six of them wasn't happy, but they can't deny that no rules was broken.

Aerth has enough time to turn in direction of his fiancée before she thrown herself on him and hugged him tightly. Tears was running out of her eyes and she sobs into his shoulder. He gently put his arms around her.

"It's ok Yuki-chan, it's over. Please don't cry."

Hiashi was pleased seeing happy couple supporting each other, but they will have time for themselves later. He cleared his throat.

"As I recall from yesterday, you can remove seal permanently without any drawbacks."

Aerth smiled and slightly pushed Yukiko to make some space between them, but firmly hold her left hand. He looked into her eyes and put his right hand over her forehead, in place where seal was visible. Then he slowly and clearly spoke words of prayer. When he lowered his hand again, there was no sight of caged bird seal, just at it was never exists. Yukiko blinked few times, confused. Hiashi only nodded.

"Yukiko, can you tell us if you starts to experience any problem with your eyes?"

She shook her head.

"No, Hiashi-sama. My eyes are as good as always, no problems at all."

Satisfied, clan head looked at Aerth again.

"Are you able to do this to every Branch house member?"

"Yes, though I must recover from this fight first. But tomorrow I can do it."

Hiashi looked at referee.

"I want every clan member present on courtyard in one hour. There is important announcement I want to made."

"Yes, Hiashi-sama". Branch house member quickly left the dojo to carry out order.

After decades, division in Hyuuga clan has ended.


	12. Births and Deaths

_Disclaimer_: I don't own Naruto. Of course.

September 23th

The wedding took place inside compound. Whole clan participated as well as some outsiders invited by groom. There was Yamanaka Inoichi, Nara Shikaku and Akimichi Chouza dancing with their wives. Ino, Shikamaru and Chouji come with their parents and now was playing with Naruto and Hinata (Shikamaru complains that weddings are troublesome). Neji was with them, although asked he will told that he is present only because Lady Hinata must be protected (after removing caged bird seal he wasn't mean to her anymore, though he still hold some grudges because of his father fate). Kakashi and his squad was there too. Newly wed couple was dancing slowly. After this they will move to newly built house (construction was ordered by Hiashi year ago). Building was inside compound walls, not to far from Yukiko's parents home. Yukiko was happy with this and that was all what mattered to Aerth. This was one hell wedding gift given them by whole former branch family members. He once again kissed his wife.

October 9th

"Happy birthday, Naruto." Aerth handed his gift to happy blonde boy. Naruto turn seven, so next year he will be old enough to go to academy. Later Aerth will offer training him. He and Yukiko decided that poor kid deserves at least one birthday party in his life and their made all necessary preparation. Because Naruto's apartment was too small, party was thrown in their home. There was Hinata with her parents and one year old Hanabi. Shikamaru, Ino, Chouji, Neji and Sakura with families was invited as well (well, in case of Neji only his mother was there). The kids was enjoying themselves in living room, adults go to dining to talk. Aerth eyed his wife with concern.

"You doesn't look good, Yuki-chan. Is everything ok?"

She smiled at him.

"Yes, I'm fine."

Suddenly she felt strange sensation in her stomach. She excused herself before going to restroom quickly. Aerth decides that when party is over, he will go and bring medic here.

Two hours later she was lying on couch as medic-nin performs diagnostic jutsu. Aerth was besides her and was looking at doctor with worry. Ninja ended jutsu and smiled at them.

"This house is nice, but prepare one room before next June. New person will appear here around this time."

Yukiko's eyes widened.

"You mean…"

Doctor nodded.

"Congratulations, you're pregnant."

December.

Aerth, Hinata and Naruto was in clan dojo. Hiashi gives his permission to his daughter additional training. Aerth decided that he will work on her byakugan while giving Naruto training in taijutsu and weapons in the same time. So there was dozen of dummies.

"Ok kids, you are going to academy next September. Naruto, because you don't know how mold chakra yet we will focus on taijutsu and weapons for now. Hinata, you will practice your byakugan. Now I will place chakra on some dummies. It will simulate human tenketsu. You must see this chakra points and attack them. As you will progress I will put smaller amount of chakra so it will be harder to see them. In the same time I and Naruto will practice throwing kunai and shuriken. Everything is clear?"

Naruto and Hinata nodded.

He put hand of girl shoulder.

"If you will have problem with this, don't worry. I will not think less of you. I know you are strong girl and you will give your best."

Hinata smiled.

April.

Hinata attacked last dummies and saw with her eyes that all dots disappeared. She smiled at herself and looked at Naruto. He hit all his dummies in head and was grinning like mad. Earlier he defeated ten Aerth's shadow clones in taijutsu match. Aerth nodded, this two really are strong. Hinata still lacked some confidence, but she obviously borrow some of boy's attitude to never give up. He noticed how she looked at Naruto, she already starts to develop crush on him. Well, there is still some much time for this, now more important things.

"Good job you two. I'm very proud, you definitely will be top students in your class. Unfortunately, I must stop training you for a while. Yuki-chan needs more attention now and I still have to go for a missions, so I simply run out of time. I will train you more, but you must stay patient. Now simply enjoy the rest of your free time."

They nodded and left the dojo. Aerth quickly cleaned the mess and went to his home.

June 15th

He just come back from last mission and now was staying in front of his wife's parents home. Yukiko always stays with them when he must go. He was ready to knock when he noticed small paper attached to door. He quickly read short message and was gone instantly.

Hiroshi and Ayumi was in Konoha's hospital waiting room. He stood calmly beside her, she was obviously on the edge of nerves. So it wasn't surprised that she nearly jumped as Aerth suddenly appeared before them. He removed his mask.

"When?"

"They took her ten minutes ago." Hiroshi answered.

Aerth nodded. So he was almost in time. He quickly produced one shadow clone.

"Go to Tower and told Hokage what happened and that I will give my report tomorrow."

Clone left and they can't do anything but wait. After two hours, nurse appears. He looked at Aerth.

"You're a father?"

He nodded.

"How is my wife?"

"Congratulations, you has cute daughter. Mother and child are fine, there were no complications. You can see them now, come with me."

Yukiko was lying in bed, smiling softly at infant in her arms. Her daughter was looking back with her lavender, pupilless eyes. Happy mother heard sound of opening door and looked up only to saw her husband entering the room.

"Aerth-kun, you're back. Come here, someone want to meet you."

He sat at edge of bed, beside his wife. Young parents smiled as their daughter yawned and closed her eyes. She was soon asleep. Aerth kissed his wife and she rested her head on his shoulder.

"She is beautiful."

"Yeah, she is. Just as her mother. So how her name should be?"

Yukiko thought for a second before answering.

"Keiko. My first child will be named Keiko."

Aerth nodded.

"It is nice name."

May, three years later.

Sasuke was walking back to home from the academy. Suddenly someone called his name. Uchiha turned around and find Naruto waving at him. Besides the blonde stood Hyuuga Hinata and man that Sasuke saw sometimes with Naruto. He can't remember his name. The trio approached him.

"Hey Sasuke-teme, want to eat some ramen with us?"

Sasuke smirked.

"Your treat, dobe?"

"Actually, it's mine" The man answered before Naruto can say anything.

Blonde nodded.

"Yeah, it's Aerth-nii-san treat now. He just return from mission."

Aerth nodded.

"Beside, my son was born month ago and I didn't have time for your training, so this is some sort of apology."

That was true – day after his daughter second birthday, Aerth was sent on a mission that was supposed to last one weak, but something go wrong and he was back after month. Yukiko welcomed her husband in very pleasant way. Two weeks later they found out she is pregnant again. In April she gave birth to healthy boy that was named Kenshin. Hyuuga Hiroshi was probably the happiest from entire family. He really loved his granddaughter, but he want grandson as well. The boy has Hyuuga bloodline limit as his sister.

Sasuke shrugged. Naruto act like idiot sometimes and he was certainly addicted to ramen, but he was only one that is match for him in academy. Well, Hinata wasn't bad too, the three of them was the top in class, but fights with Naruto was always more interesting.

"Fine."

Aerth sigh mentally. He know what will happen this night and it was important to keep Sasuke away from Uchiha compound as long as possible. They soon was in their way to Ichiraku Ramen. It was after eleven p.m that they finally reach compound gate. Sasuke and Aerth immediately notice strange silence. Sasuke rushed inside compound, Aerth goes after him, but talk to Naruto and Hinata first.

"Stay here and wait for me, something is wrong."

Sasuke stormed his home and starts calling his parents. No one answered. He searched almost whole building and find nothing. The last room he checked was family dojo. After opening door, he saw two dead bodies laying on the floor. Sasuke has enough strength to approached his parents corpses before he falls to his knees and starts crying. Aerth found him five minutes later.

Meantime, Naruto was very curious what happened. He looked at Hyuuga girl.

"Hey, Hinata-chan, can you use your byakugan and see what is inside?"

She nodded and activated her bloodline limit. After quick scan, her eyes widened and she gasped. Naruto noticed this.

"Hinata-chan, what you see?"

She looked at him with horror in her eyes.

"T-there are b-bodies in whole compound. They are all dead."

"WHAT?"

Naruto grabs Hinata's hand and rushed inside compound.

"Can you tell me where Sasuke-teme and Aerth-nii-san are?"

She nodded.

Aerth stood silently in doors leading to dojo. He knows what happened, who did this and why, but he will not tell Sasuke. The boy's suffered enough tonight. He heard footsteps and seconds later Naruto and Hinata appeared. Poor girl saw Sasuke's parents bodies and tears appeared in her eyes. Naruto squeezed her hand. Aerth sigh.

"I tell you to wait for me, I never want you to see this." He produced four shadow clones.

"Naruto, take Sasuke to your apartment, my clone will escort you. Hinata – stay with them, I'll inform your parents.". Both nodded and take broken Uchiha, boy didn't try to protest. When they left, Aerth looked at his three remaining clones. He addressed one to the left.

"Go to Tower and inform Hokage."

Then only two clones remained.

"Go to Hyuuga compound. One must tell Hiashi that Hinata is safe and she will come back later. You may told him about this, he will find out after all. The second must go to my house and told Yukiko that I will be late.". And so Aerth was left alone, in compound full of dead bodies.

Hokage arrived twenty minutes later, five ANBU squads with him. He send his men to search the area and approached his Jounin. Aerth bowed.

"Hokage-sama."

Sarutobi nodded.

"He knows?"

Aerth shook his head.

"No, I didn't told him. I think it will be the best if he never find the truth. Now he should be in Naruto's apartment with the blonde and Hinata. When he asked about Itachi I will tell him that his brother was sent on long term mission."

Hokage thought about it. It really seems the best option for now. Aerth continued.

"I don't think he should live here on his own. I will take him to my home, but with my baby son there it will be difficult for now. Maybe he can live with Naruto for one year? Then my kids will grown a little and it will be easier to take someone else. I and Yukiko intend to bring Naruto after all and house is big enough. Besides, I will feel better knowing that there is more eyes watching Keiko and Kenshin when I am on a mission. They will live with my family only, no adoptions."

Sarutobi considered this. It was fair offer and it will help a lot.

"I agree, though Naruto's apartment is too small for two boys. I will find something better tomorrow and they can move in. You can go now, ANBU will take care of things now."

Aerth bowed.

"Very well. Goodnight, Hokage-sama."

As he approached Naruto's apartment he wonder how his actions from tonight will affect the future.


	13. Promise to friend

_Disclaimer_: I don't own Naruto. Of course.

**Clone technique**

Two clones appeared. Both was looking very sick and wa lying on the ground. Naruto growled with frustration, Hinata sighed and Sasuke glared at the blonde.

"What is wrong with you, dobe?"

Naruto glared back.

"Shut up, teme. I don't know why this didn't work"

Sasuke looked at Hyuuga heiress.

"Hinata?"

She shook her head.

"N-Naruto-kun is d-doing everything fine. I-I don't understand."

"You see, teme? Hinata-chan agree with me."

Sasuke closed his eyes and growled.

"Graduation exam is in next week. If you can't produce three bunshin, they will fail you."

It looks like Sasuke care. And that's true. After Uchiha massacre he lived with Naruto and the two of them was saw as brothers. Hinata was there to help too, so she and Uzumaki was the only people he call friends and care about them. Sasuke get along Nara and Akimichi too, cause they are Naruto's friend, but are doing his best to avoid Ino and Sakura. He want to avenge his clan, but isn't obsessed by this.

Hinata start playing with her fingers.

"Um, m-maybe Aerth-san can help? I can go and check if he is home."

Naruto grinned at her.

"Hina-chan, you are the best. Nii-san will definitely know what to do."

Hinata blushed and smiled.

"T-thank you, N-Naruto-kun. I will be back soon."

As she was walking away, Sasuke noticed how his best friend looking at her. He smirked.

"So tell me, when are you going to ask her?"

Naruto looked at him.

"What are you talking about, teme? Asked her for what?"

"If she will go out with you, dobe."

Naruto has pure horror in his eyes.

"W-WHAT?"

Sasuke smirked once more.

"Cut the crap, dobe. I live with you more than year now, I can read you as an open book. You like her."

"Even if, so what? She probably doesn't feel that way and I don't want to ruin our friendship. She was the first person I befriended in my life."

Sasuke hides his face behind hands.

"You really are an idiot. Didn't you ever wonder why she blushed this way every time you are around? She likes you, dobe, not just as friend, though I don't know why."

Naruto didn't answered. He now has something he needs to think about.

Hyuuga compound

Yukiko is singing lullaby to her son. He is so energetic, sometimes it take ages before he finally fall asleep. His sister was much calmer when she was one year old. Yukiko wondered if Kenshin took this energy from his father. Keiko is in room as well, watching as her younger brother is getting to sleep by their mother. Suddenly soft knock to door can be heard. Keiko was on her feet instantly.

"I will answer, mom" she whispered. Yukiko smiled at her daughter.

As Keiko opened the door, she saw familiar figurine.

"Hinata-chan."

Older girl smiled.

"Hello, Keiko-chan, is Aerth-san home?"

Keiko nodded.

"Yes, daddy come back home hour ago. He is taking shower now."

In this moment Aerth appeared, fully dressed already.

"Oh, hello Hinata. How are you and boys doing?"

Hyuuga heiress bowed.

"Um, I'm here because of that. Naruto-kun has some problems and we can't help him."

Aerth nodded. He know this is coming.

"Let me guess – to graduate, you must produced some bunshins and Naruto's clone are far from perfect?"

Hinata's eyes widened.

"H-How?"

He smiled at her.

"I suspected this will come sooner or later. Naruto has great chakra capacity, but terrible control. With this jutsu, he probably is using too much chakra, overloading the clone. Fortunately, I know technique that will be perfect for him and he will definitely pass exam after learning it."

Hinata was relived.

"Can you go with me and teach him that?"

"Of course, I was planning to go out for a walk with Keiko after all. Just give me a minute, I will inform my wife."

He entered his son's room. There was Yukiko, looking at Kenshi's sleeping form. Aerth put arms around his wife's waist and kissed her cheek.

"Hinata comes here looking for a help. Naruto has problem with bunshins, I can solve this. I will take our daughter with me, so you can rest."

She smiled at him.

"But come back before dinner."

"Of course honey."

They arrived at training ground and Aerth was immediately assaulted by Naruto. He calmed hyperactive boy down and told him about Shadow Clone technique. Blonde was very eager to learn it and start practice instantly. As Aerth was teaching Naruto, Keiko played with Hinata, something that both girls enjoyed. Sasuke do some taijutsu practice on his own. It took two hours, but Naruto mastered the jutsu. Aerth wasn't surprised, but impressed.

"Very well, it is high jounin technique. Mastering it is quiet a feat, but doing it so quickly is really impressive. You can be proud of yourself, Naruto."

Uzumaki sent him his famous fox grin and looked at smiling Hinata. He thought about Sasuke's revelations. Hinata likes him? Well, he know she blushed a lot around him, but he thought that it was simply because of her shy personality. He really doesn't want to screw thing between them, maybe he will ask Aerth later about this? Nii-san is married, he should know how to figure out if girl like you.

Six days later Aerth was sitting in living with arms around Yukiko's shoulder. Their children was asleep, so adults has some time for themselves. Yukiko looked at him with concern.

"Something wrong, honey?"

"Yeah. Kakashi refused to take Genin team this year. Hokage asked me if I will take this job instead."

Hope appeared in her eyes.

"Oh, and what is wrong with this?"

Aerth sigh.

"I don't think I have enough patience to be sensei."

"Of course you has. You was training Hinata and Naruto. You show a lot of patience for Keiko. Besides, you will spend more time in village. You know how much I worry when you must go out. Keiko worries too, and Kenshin has one year know, he will need you more soon. I will be happy having you here more often."

"So you want me to take a team?"

She nodded.

"Well, it can't be that bad. I will go to Tower tomorrow and tell Hokage that I'm taking the job." He kissed her neck. "You know, I think Keiko is hard sleeper and if we use a room far enough…"

She blushed.

"Ok, but if she catches us YOU are going to explain everything to her."

Aerth kissed his wife again..

"I think I use shadow clone to guard her room."

After Graduation Exam, large party was thrown in Aerth's house. Whole rookie 9 attended (with Shadow Clones, Naruto passed without problem), as well as Neji, Lee, Tenten. Everyone enjoy themselves, but Naruto was bothered by his feelings towards Hinata. Well, more accurate by thought if she likes him back. He is going to ask Aerth about it, but he can't find him. So he decided to ask Yukiko where her husband may be. Naruto approached Hyuuga woman, she was watching her son actually.

"Um, Yukiko-san, I want to talk with Aerth-nii0-san, but can't find him. Do you know where he is?"

She smiled at young boy.

"He is on a meeting with Hokage right now, but maybe I can help you."

Naruto thought about it. Yukiko is a girl, right? So she probably know what girls usually do when they like someone. Besides, Naruto can't sleep because of his problem and he is desperate to solve it right now.

"Um, what you did to let Aerth-nii-san know that you like him when you starts dating?"

Yukiko sent him surprised look. She didn't expected that.

"I see. You like a girl and you wants to know if she feels the same toward you, right?"

Uzumaki grinned and rubbed back of his head.

"Yeah."

She suspected who is this girl Naruto like, but she wanted to be sure.

"Well, first day we meet we danced together and talk. Then in next days, whenever I saw him, I looked into his eyes and smiled at him. This is universal trick we, women, use."

Naruto hang his head.

"This won't work with me. She is my best friend. How can I recognize that this time she smiles because she likes me, not because we are friends?"

Yukiko makes sure her son is fine before answering.

"You are talking about Hinata, aren't you?"

Naruto eyes widen. She laughed at him.

"It is obvious, Naruto-kun. Everybody know how close you two are. In that case I can only tell you that you must go straight and ask her out. I assure you, she will say yes." _But probably she will faint first. "_My husband would give you the same advice."

Naruto nodded.

"Thanks, Yukiko-san. If you say so, I will do it."

"You're welcome, Naruto-kun. Just wait until your classmates leave, it will be easier that way."

Meantime, in Hokage's office, Iruka present his idea of team assignments. Most of Jounins was pleased with their teams, there was only problem with team 7 and 8. Aerth already feels headache because what will happen if Sakura and Sasuke will be in the same team. So he was really eager to change that.

"This assignments are really great, but I would like to trade Sakura for Hinata. Also, I want my team number be 9, not 7."

Hokake blows his pipe.

"Changing number isn't a problem, but can you tell us how switching Hinata and Sakura will improve teams? You know that if I agree you will have top 3 students from class, isn't this too much?"

Aerth nodded.

"There are three reasons. First – Hinata performs much better when Naruto is around. Looks like she sees him as her inspiration, any time he is watching her she does the best. It will be only benefit for her if they will be in the same squad. Not too mention that girl obviously has crush on Uzumaki, if not already fall in love with him. Second – I read Sakura files. According to them, she has great chakra control and show natural talent with genjutsu. However, her stamina, chakra capacity and taijutsu are poor. I'm close combat specialist, I can't really teach her anything. But Kurenai, as I recall, is genjutsu mistress, so the girl can learn a lot from her. With certain techniques Sakura can be perfect scout, and team 8 is build around reconnaissance and tracking. Third and final – she seems to be Sasuke fangirl. I already can see him completely ignoring her constant bugging and pleadings for a date. I don't think it will build good atmosphere in team."

Kurenai listened to him and was thinking on herself. She already figured out one problem with her possibly team – that she can't really teach them anything. Whole trio was from respected clan with bloodline limits and their own technique and Kurenai didn't know anything about Kikai bugs or Jyuuken style or using dogs in combat. But with Sakura in her team she will have at least one student that can learn something from her. And she saw Hinata with Naruto sometimes, the way how girl looked at the boy. It will be cruel to force them apart.

She addressed the Hokage.

"I agree with Hyuuga. I can take Sakura and leave Hinata to him."

Aerth nodded, silently thanking for support.

Hokage looked at Aerth.

"Then be your way. But I expects great feats from this squad. You can't have top 3 students and performs on the same level as other squads." _Squad with heirs of three elite clans from this village. Last time this happens was long time ago._

"Thank you, Hokage-sama. This team will not disappoint you."

When Aerth return home, party was already over and there was only Hinata, Sasuke and Naruto. The blonde boy said something to girl and she instantly turn red on face. Aerth has only enough time to catch her as she fainted. Sasuke smirks and Naruto looks shocked. In the same time, Yukiko entered the room and froze.

"What happened here?"

Sasuke was the one who answered.

"The dobe here asked her on a date tomorrow."

Now Yukiko do her best not to laugh. Aerth looked at Naruto with smile. The blonde recover from shock and glared at Sasuke and Yukiko.

"You told me she likes me and that I should ask her out. You've made fun of me."

"I'm sorry Naruto-kun, I know this probably will happen. I should worn you, but I've not made fun of you." Yukiko apologized.

Aerth nodded.

"My wife is right, Hinata only fainted. I'm sure she didn't answer you yet, you should wait until she recovers. Before it happen, I want to ask you something, Naruto and Sasuke. I intended to do this year ago, but then my son was newly born and things was complicated."

Naruto's curiosity kicked in.

"What it is, nii-san."

Aerth smiled.

"I and my wife decided that this is really no fair that you two must live on your own. So what you say if I invite you to live here with us?"

Naruto's eyes widen.

"Are you serious?"

"Completely, I'm not that cruel to joke about something like this."

Sasuke looked at Naruto.

"Well dobe, you decide. If you move in, I'm moving with you so someone will save this house from complete destruction."

"Shut up, teme." Naruto looked at Aerth "It will be awesome to live with my nii-san and in the same compound as Hinata-chan."

"So it's settled. You will sleep here tonight, I will use my clones to take your things from old apartment tomorrow." He noticed small movement on couch. "Looks like our princess is waking up."

Naruto fells sudden rise of heat in his body.

"Hinata-chan, are you ok?"

Hyuuga heiress throw herself at boy.

"Yes, Naruto-kun, I will go out with you."

Aerth laughed.

"Yeah, she definitely is fine. Good for you, Naruto."

Sasuke playfully punched his best friend arm.

"Congratulations, dobe. You has a girlfriend now."

Next day the trio was waiting in academy class for Iruka and what teams they was assign to. Naruto and Hinata was silently praying to be in the same squad while Sasuke was mentally trying to bribe all the gods to not put him in team with fangirl. Mercifully, Iruka appeared and started to read the squads number and memebers.

"Team 8 contains: Aburame Shino, Haruno Sakura and Inuzuka Kiba. You will work under Yuhi Kurenai." Sakura mentally cried because she isn't in squad with Sasuke. This makes Ino's day better. "Team 9: Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke and Hyuuga Hinata." This announcement produced commotion in class: Sasuke sigh with relief, Naruto and Hinata cried with joy while Ino howled with despair. "Finally Team 10: Nara Shikamaru, Yamanaka Ino and Akimichi Chouji. Your sensei will be Sarutobi Asuma. Any questions?"

Hinata rised her hand.

"A-ano Iruka-sensei, you didn't tell who our sensei is."

Iruka smiled.

"That you will find for yourself soon. He personally asked me to not tell you."

After twenty minutes, only team 9 was present in class, rest students already left with their Jounin sensei. Hinata looked at Naruto.

"N-Naruto-kun, who do you think our sensei is?"

"It doesn't matter, Hinata-chan. Whoever he is, our team will be awesome."

"I have no doubt about this, Naruto."

The trio looked behind them and saw very familiar figure lying against the wall with arms crossed on his chest. Naruto pointed at him.

"Nii-san, what are you doing here?"

Aerth smiled.

"Well, I suppose to meet my Genin team here. Squad number 9 – did you saw them?"

He really enjoy the silence that fall upon room after this.

"U-um, so y-you are our sensei, Aerth-san?" Hinata asked.

Aerth nodded.

"Quiet annoying, right? We are suppose to have small talk to break the ice, but you know each other well already, so we can cut it. Just for your information – tomorrow we will have small test to determine if you are truly ready to start shinobi career. Actually, all Jounins must test their teams and probably only three squads will remain, the rest return here. You better pass, I will hate to tell Yukiko that my team failed and I'm returning to solo A-ranks. The rest of day is free for you, meet with me tomorrow in dojo on Training ground 20 at eight a.m. Oh, Naruto, Hinata – have fun on your date." With that, Aerth disappeared.

Sasuke stood up and walk towards the door. Naruto eyed him.

"Where are you going, teme?"

Uchiha smirked.

"Do some training. Besides, I think you two want to be alone on your first date or you need me there, dobe?"

Naruto only glared at him.

Later that day Naruto return from his date. As he entered his new home, Yukiko immediately sat him in living room and starts asking him about his date. Poor boy thought that this is how interrogations usually went.

Hinata was in her room, lying on a bed, dreamingly looking at ceiling with pure bliss on her face. The day was amazing. She is in the same squad as Naruto, Aerth-san is their sensei and her first date with boy she like was perfect. Some girls will feel insulted that boy take them to simply ramen stand, but she didn't care. What only matter is fact that he is dating Naruto. She heard soft knock in her door and her mother entered.

"Hello, kaa-san"

"Hello, Hinata." She smiled at her girl. "So my eldest daughter was on her first date today and now she has a boyfriend. I'm very happy for you. I belive he will be good for you and will treat you well."

Hinata blushed and looked at Hannah with shock.

"H-how you know about it, mother?"

Hannah chuckled.

"Oh, it happens that I visit Yukiko today."

The girl sinks in her bed.

"F-Father doesn't know, does he?"

Hannah smiled at her.

"I'm afraid he knows. You know how hard is to keep things from him. Don't worry, I'll convince him to accept Naruto. Your father isn't here now, he went with Aerth to The Tower, Hokage summoned them both."

Hinata wasn't so sure. Maybe her perfect dream will soon became a nightmare. Hannah embrace her daughter.

"So, will you tell me how your very first date went?"

Two hours later, Hiashi entered his daughter room with blank face. He looked at his wife and Hinata. Hannah stood up and left the room, but not before whispering into her husband ear.

"Please, don't be to harsh."

"We will talk later." Hiashi whispered back. When doors closed again, he give his daughter a look.

"So you was on a date today."

Poor girl hang her head and gulped.

"Y-Yes, father."

"And Uzumaki Naruto was the one who asked you out.'

"Y-Yes, father."

Hiashi nodded.

"Does you have feelings toward this boy?"

Hinata turned red and can't take a voice out, so only nodded.

"And he has towards you?"

She became even more red than before.

"Um, I think so, father."

Hiashi stood silent for whole two minutes and Hinata starts to feel like she will broke down any second.

"In that case, I will give you my permission to seeing him. I was in his home already and told him he has my blessings to court you. But told me if he ever hurt you and I will make sure he will pay."

Hiashi left the room, leaving shocked Hinata alone. He go find his wife in the library. She looked at him.

"Should I go to our daughter room and console her?"

Hiashi smiled.

"I left her shocked, but she will recover. She has my permission to seeing Uzumaki."

Hannah return the smile.

"I'm very proud of you. I already starting to prepare arguments with you about it. It is really nice that you considered her feelings."

"Well, I must say that on my desk are waiting some request for Hinata's hand in marriage and I was thinking about reading them and choose one. But Hokage, after obvious intervention of Aerth, showed me documents that beat all this requests. Naruto is the best match for Hinata and in the same time I'm keeping promise to long gone friend."

Hannah looked at Hiashi with disbelief.

"You can't mean…"

Hyuuga clan head kissed his wife.

"That boy is Minato's son and the Namikaze heir."

.


	14. Begining of the career

_Disclaimer_: I don't own Naruto. Of course.

Next morning, Aerth is waiting for his team in the dojo. He wears black ninja clothing and his Jounin vest. This place brings back memories. He still can remember his Jounin exam, he can see this cage his future wife was held captive. He smiled at memory of trick he was forced to use in order to free her. He snaps back to reality because of sound of opening door. Hinata and Naruto entered first, holding hands, Sasuke just behind them, smirking. Obviously he enjoy himself by teasing the couple.

"Welcome, team. I hope you slept well, because next two hours you will spend in hell."

Naruto looked at him in unbreakable confidence.

"Bring it on. No matter what you will throw at us, we will pass without problems."

Aerth smiled.

"Good to hear this." He takes a scroll from his pocket. "Your goal is to take this scroll from me and keep it until test time ends. You can use anything you want, the only rule is that you can't leave this training ground. Act like I'm enemy that stole important document from the village and will do anything to deliver it to his client. Just you know, I will judge your performance and if I find that someone isn't fit to be in this team, I will fail him and send back to academy."

"WHAT? This isn't fair." Naruto yelled.

Aerth chuckled.

"I know, but I never said anything about being fair. The test starts now.". He set simply alarm clock and shunshin away before Gennins can reach him. Naruto growled.

"That's not fair. How he can do that to us?"

"Um, m-maybe if we do it as t-team and perform on the same level, he will not fail anyone." Hinata said. She received nod from boys. Sasuke spokes.

"That may works, but we must come with plan."

Thirty minutes later, Aerth was waiting on small clearing. He didn't bother to hide, with Hinata's byakugan they will find him anyway. So it wasn't surprise when twenty Naruto clones leapt from woods and rushed at him. He easily dispatched some clones, but each one lefts a smoke clouds that surrounds the Jounin. Aerth felt familiar chakra signature coming from behind and smirked. _Not bad, it is really good tactic. To use smoke left from shadow clones to hide Hinata's movement._

**Kaiten**

Hyuuga girl's attack hit dome of chakra and she was thrown away. As soon as Aerth stops spinning he was forced to leapt away as large fire ball almost hit him. He shunshin again.

Sasuke joined his teammates and cursed.

"It was close. Timing and tactic was perfect, how he managed to go away?"

Hinata looked at him, surprise clear in her eyes.

"U-Um, he performed my clan ultimate defense technique. I-I didn't know he can do it. I'm sorry, I should know this." Naruto hugged his girlfriend.

"It isn't your fault, Hina-chan. I consider him my niisan and didn't know either. To think about it, this is first time we see him fighting."

Sasuke nodded.

"We still have time, now we must make a new plan, find him again and be more careful. Any idea how he has may hide in sleeves?"

"If he can use Kaiten, he probably knows most of my clan techniques." Hinata answered. After another thirty minutes, they come up with plan and go after him again. They were leaping through trees, Hinata's byakugan active, but no sight of his opponent. She was scanning area two miles ahed from them when small movement catch her attention. Her eyes widened.

"LOOK OUT."

They have enough time to leapt away before three kunai with exploding notes detonate. Explosion separate team members. Sasuke and Naruto recovered quickly and was engaged by two clones. Hinata was on her feet, ready to help them, but one hit to back of her neck sent girl to darkness. Boys defeated clones and find Aerth standing on tree branch, with unconscious Hinata hanging on his shoulder.

"If you want her back then meet with me in dojo. See you later." Boys looked at each other and rushed in direction of building.

They walked inside the dojo and find Hinata tied up and gagged on the floor, Aerth standing above girl with kunai put on her throat. They was ready to throw shuriken at him, but heard chuckle from behind. There was second Aerth.

"I will reconsider this. Whole dojo is trapped and my clone is ready to blow everything up. Throw this shuriken and you are dead. Do one more step and she is dead. Now the deal is simple – I will leave with scroll and you will stay here until time is over. Then my clone will destroy himself and you can free her. If anyone go after me, she dies. The choice is yours."

As boys considered they options, Hinata feels the tears in her eyes. She is weak, her eyes are weak. If only she will be stronger she will spot him before attack. Now they will all fail. The same time Naruto grinned at Jounin.

"I can defeat you without single step. **Shadow clone technique". **Ten clones appeared. Another hand sign and they all transform into naked woman. Aerth sends the boy annoyed look, Sasuke growled. Hinata was looking at ground so not noticed Naruto's original jutsu. After second clones disappeared, leaving only embarrassed blonde. Sasuke sighs. _He can be such a dobe. _He hates to admit this, but they can't do anything without killing the girl. He nodded at his comrade. Naruto looked at Jounin.

"We give up"

Aerth nodded. He walked to clone, dismissed him and freed Hyuuga girl. Naruto immediately rushed to Hinata's side and put arms around her. Sasuke soon joined them.

"You made right decision. Congratulations, you passed the test and now are officially Genins and members of Team Nine." All three of them looked at him with shock. Naruto pointed at him.

"WHAT? But we didn't take the scroll, we failed the mission."

Aerth smiled.

"First, you proven to me that you can put aside silly competitions and work as a team when needed. There is no such things like teams with two or less Genins, all pass or all fails, no exception. I bluffed about judging you. You has no chance in taking this scroll, even being top 3 students, you still are no match for experienced Jounin. Besides, if I want you will not be able to find me even having Hinata here. After this you proven that comrade's life is more important to you than completing the mission. I'm proud. Casualty during mission are sometimes unavoidable, this is part of shinobi's life. However, there is a hell of difference between your comrade falling in battle against more skilled enemy and if you sacrifice him in order to complete mission. Lets say that there will be true enemy instead of me and this wasn't a test, but real mission. You make different decision, Hinata dies, but enemy shinobi still manages to escape. You will not forgive yourself until rest of your life. If you fail a mission, village will probably suffer, but it is nothing comparing to loss of life. Documents, even most important, can be replaced, but people can't. Keep this in mind." He looked at poor girl, who still has trace of tears in eyes.

"Hinata, don't blame yourself. You performed very well, there was nothing that can be done different. You are thinking that you are weak and you should be able to spot me before attack, right?" She nodded. "Well, I can assure you that even your father will not be able to find me there. I'm sorry I used it against you, but I will explain later. Now Team Nine, we starts our first mission tomorrow, today we can go for ramen. My treat." That last sentence was everything that Naruto wanted to hear.

They was sitting in Ichiraku, Naruto happily devouring his fifth bowl, the rest of team satisfied with one. Uzumaki looked at his new sensei.

"Hey, niisan. Why my awesome technique didn't worked on you."

At this words Sasuke groaned, Hinata looked at her boyfriend with curious and Aerth smirked.

"Naruto, I'm married to a very beautiful woman. Your henge was good, but still nothing when comparing to my Yuki-chan. So believe me, I already saw better." _Well, not only saw, but I'm not going to tell you this._ "And before you come with stupid idea – ever transform into my wife and no ramen for year." It was really funny to see pure horror in Naruto's eyes.

"Um, Aerth-sensei, you promised to explain why my byakugan didn't spot you then."

He nodded.

"Well, it is my special ability, actually my nickname, "Konoha's Wraith" was earned thanks to it. Technically, after using this ability, I enter another dimension. There I'm completely invisible and invincible. Whole dimension is like maze and works like infinite number of "windows". Each window works like Venice's mirror, so I can see what's going on here. Of course I can enter and leave this dimension anytime I wish. Still, when I'm there, I can't affect this world anymore."

He saw that his students are in awe. Sasuke recovered first.

"So this is like Yondaime ultimate technique, Hirashin no jutsu."

"Well, pretty much." Aerth confirmed. "So there is nothing to be ashamed, Hinata. Just opposite, the fact I've used it speaks very high of this team. Actually, I used it only because of your byakugan."

This cheered girl a little.

"B-but I still get myself captured."

Aerth sigh. He must speak to Hiashi about this. He knows how much praise from her father means to Hinata.

"I hate to break it to you, but as kunoichi you will probably be the first target if enemy will intend to capture someone from squad. They always thinks that girls are weaker and therefore will put a less fight." He looked at Naruto and Hinata. "Listen you two, what I will say now is really important and don't take it wrong. I'm really happy about you being together, but if we will go on C-rank and higher rank missions, show your affection to each other as little as possible. If enemies find out that you are more than teammates they will try to use it against you. Just what I've done today, but next time this won't be only exercise. While we are in village, you are free, I don't care." After this Aerth paid the bill and left his team alone, he still has something to do.

Later at night, Hinata was in her room preparing to sleep. She was happy, after Aerth's departure Sasuke left as well, so she spent rest of day with her Naruto-kun. He take her to his favorite spot, on top of Hokage's monument, where they was watched sunset and later stars.. The sight was beautiful and she was really glad that he show it to her. She hoped that Naruto will kiss her there, but nothing happened. They just got back to compound ten minutes ago Hinata was snap out of her thoughts by knock to the door. Her mother entered.

"Hello, my Hinata-chan. How your day was?"

Girl returned smile.

"It was really nice, kaasan. My team passed the test and we are starting first missions tomorrow."

Hannah nodded.

"Yes, I know this. Your sensei was here today. Actually, your father ask me to talk to you."

This words worried Hinata. If Aerth told her father everything, then Hiashi is probably disappointed at her. She will be summoned to his study soon and scolded. She looked at the floor before whispering.

"F-father is disappointed at me."

Hannah hugged her daughter.

"No Hina honey, he isn't. Your sensei told him everything and your father is actually pleased. He knows what Aerth can do and against _that_ move even Hyuuga's are defenseless. Your father wants you to know that you made him proud. So don't feel ashamed."

Hinata smiled. It was first time she makes her father proud. All her doubts vanished and she was looking forward to meet her team tomorrow.

Naruto was about to enter his new home when light chuckle stop him. There stood his niisan, he was obviously waiting.

"Have a good time with Hinata today, Naruto? You two come back rather late."

Naruto felt sudden panic.

"We was only watching sunset and stars from top of Hokage's monument, I swear."

Aerth smirked. Teasing Naruto is just too much fun.

"Relax, if there was anything inappropriate that you two done then right now you will be running for your life with Hiashi and Neji on your heels." He looked seriously at boy. "You remember what I said during lunch?" After receiving a nod, he continued "You must take that words to heart, Naruto. We both know that she is a strong girl, but she still has confidence issue and pressure that is applying on her by the clan doesn't help. So never give our enemies even slightly hint that you are dating, it will put her in greater danger. And never let her feels that she needs protection. Now come on, there is dinner waiting for you. And take a good rest."

Few weeks later Team nine completed their fifty D-rank mission and now they are at Tower, waiting for next assignment. Hokage takes a look on papers before him.

"So, what you want as your next mission? There are request for babysitting or you prefer to paint the front wall?"

Naruto groaned. He is sick because of this stupid missions and he is going to let Hokage know it.

"Hey, Old man, I've enough of this stupid tasks. I want real challenge, go outside the village."

Hinata looked at her boyfriend with worry. Sasuke looks disinterested, though he silently agrees with his teammate. Iruka stood up.

"Show some respect towards Hokage. You are just Gennins, this missions is exactly what you are suppose to do. You must gain experience before you are ready for C-ranks."

Naruto pouts. Hinata giggled at this, she like when he acts like child sometimes.

"Well, I'm sure that now I'm expert painter, but I don't feel like being better shinobi."

Hokage looks at Aerth.

"And what team leader thinks about it?"

"Well, I think they are ready. As I remember, my squad is expected to do great things, I doubt they can do it staying in village."

Hokage nodded. He has something perfect for them – simple escort and bodyguard mission. The best as first C-rank for Gennin team.

"Very well, I have something for you. You will escort a man to his home in Wave Country and guard him until he completes building of the bridge. Now you can meet your client."

A obviously drunk man walked to the room, with bottle in his hand. He has glasses, grey beard and moustache. He wears a simple summer hat that will protect his head from the sun.

"I'm Tazuna, the greatest bridge builder on this world. So my life is in hand of three kids? They aren't looking strong, especially that little girl."

Hinata cast her eyes to the ground and Naruto looked at man with fury.

"What did you say? Apologize to Hinata-chan now or I will kill you."

Aerth put a hand of his student shoulder, partially to calm him down, partially to hold him in place. "No Naruto, we are not going to kill our client. Tazuna-san, my team is the best this village can actually spare. You are obviously in hurry so we will live within one hour. Meet with us at western gate. Team, go home and take your things."

He waits before Naruto, Sasuke and Hinata left and addressed Tazuna.

"Tazuna-san, I must ask you to not insult this girl. She is very strong, actually she is heiress of the strongest clan in this village. Besides, she and blonde boy are dating and I don't know how many time I will manage to stop him from slicing your throat." He knows he probably said too much, but well, Tazuna will find out about their relationship sooner or later.

_So this mission comes, lets see what can be changed._


	15. First encounter

Tazuna waits near west gate. He was really eager to go already, but his ninja bodyguards still not appear. It take another fifteen minutes before they finally come. Bridge builder was ready to yelled, but notice a woman that acompanies them. She really resembles his daughter. When this woman kissed adult ninja from his protection squad he remembered how it was when Tsumani was married and in love. So at the end old man decided to not verbally attack his bodyguards. After final goodbye they start long journey to Wave Country.

Demon Brothers observed their target from afar. And they weren't happy.

"You think it is really him?"

"Looks like, Zabuza won't be pleased."

"Maybe he will. Konoha sent Genin team to protect this old man. Wraith is only real threat, Zabuza will find a way to keep him busy so we can kill target."

"We will see. Now go back to Wave Country and report. No point in attacking now, we are without single chance here. But send our water clones, just for entertainment."

Group from Konoha walks peacefully. Gennins are chatting with each other, Tazuna walks in center, Aerth is last. Brigde builder slows a bit so he can talk to jounin.

"Woman that came with you earlier, who she is?"

"Yukiko? She is my wife."

"Then you has a beautiful wife. She resembles my daughter so much, they would be sisters. Only eyes are different. Is she related to this little girl here?"

"Hinata has an uncle. He is dead now, but his wife is Yukiko's cousin."

"I see." Tazuna looks at genins. "Are the blonde and girl really dating? I mean, they are still children."

"You doesn't know much about shinobi world. They have hiati-ate, so are consider adults by the village. Our live isn't easy one, we don't have times for long romances and waiting with love. I've married Yukiko just year after first date. They may be young and are couple just few weeks, but…" Aerth didn't finished. He pushed Tazuna on the ground and disappeared. Two chains cut the air where bridge builder's torso was second ago. Before Demon Brothers have the chance to attack again, Aerth appeared behind them and sliced their throats. Both turned into water. Leaf jounin calmly walks to Tazuna and help him stay up.

"Hinata, scans the area."

Girl nod and activated her bloodline, but doesn't found anyone. Naruto looks at his sensei.

"Aerth-nii-san, who they were? And why they attack us?"

"They are missing-nins from Hidden Mist. Demon Brothers, but we was attacked only by water clones. The real ones obviously escaped. With second question: I think Tazuna-san can answer that."

All members of team 9 look at bridge builder. He looks nervous.

"I-I don't know what are you talking about."

"You are lying Tazuna-san and we both know it."

Hinata looks at her sensei.

"Um, Aerth-san. M-maybe they was after you."

Jounin looks at girl.

"No Hinata, as I said before, we was attacked by water clones. That mean real Demon Brothers was too afraid to attack personally. Despite being listed in bingo book, they are only chuunins, I will kill them just as easily as this bunshins." He looks at his team. "C-rank missions doesn't include possibility of being attack by enemy shinobis, so this is a B-rank or higher. As team leader and responsible for your lives, I declare that you are not ready. We are going back to Konoha."

Tazuna are shocked.

"W-What? But you can't! I will be dead if you leave me now."

Aerth laughs.

"Of course we can. You lied to Hokage and to us. If you has told that there are ninjas after you, more experienced team will be send. My genins can easily defeat whole camp of bandits, but aren't ready to face chuunins."

Tazuna was silent for a moment.

"I will tell you everything, just don't go." Aerth nods "That can be done. We are listening."

Tazuna seat on the ground and starts his story.

"Now, Wave Country is very poor. We are at verge of starvation, but there was better days. Days, when our children wasn't hungry. I can't say people was rich then, but they manage. Everything have changed when Gato's appeared."

"Gato? That millionaire and businessmen?" Aerth asked.

Tazuna nods. Naruto looks at his "nii-san".

"You know him?"

"I never meet him in person, but he is rather famous. There are rumors that not every of his business are legal and he always get what he wants, not matter the price."

"He is even worse. We are island country, trading with countries from continent are everything for us. But now Gato has monopoly on this market and are terrorizing whole country with band of thugs that serve him. Everyone that oppose was killed or bribed. That's why I must finished my bridge. It will allow us to trade without using water and will end Gato's rule."

Hinata, Naruto and even Sasuke was shaken. They looked at their sensei.

"Aerth nii-san, we want continue. This people will suffer if we don't do anything."

Aerth sigh.

"I predicted this, but I must do what is the best for village. Next time we may be attacked by more shinobis or even jounin. I can't risk your lives, you are not ready to fight such opponents. You can die there."

Naruto crossed his arms on the chest. "I will no run away like coward. We can complete this mission and we have you nii-san. Sure you will help us if someone stronger appear." "I-I agree with Naruto-kun." Hinata supported her boyfriend. "Yes, the dobe is right." Sasuke joins. Aerth sigh again. _Well, I want them all in this team, I should know how stubborn they are._

"We will continue. But be very careful now, I am not unbeatable and can't be everywhere on the same time."

_Six days later_

Tazuna and Konoha's team left the small boat. Aerth was sure that they will be ambushed and ordered special formation: Hinata with active byakugan in front, Sasuke and Naruto on both sides, Tazuna in center and jounin himself on the back. They was walking on the path that Tazuna show them. As for now, no enemies. When they was near small lake, Aerth order short break so Hinata's eyes can rest. In moment she deactivated byakugan, ground around 50 meters before them cracked and Zabuza appeared. In the same time, Demon Brothers come from underground behind Leaf team. Aerth go in front of his squad while Naruto and Sasuke faced two chuunins. Hinata remains near Tazuna. Konoha's jounin spoke:

"So you are here after all… Momochi Zabuza."

Missing-nin eyed his opponent.

"And I see Demon Brothers was right. Famous Konoha's Wraith is babysitting some brats playing ninja."

"Don't underestimate my squad. They can surprise you."

Zabuza laughs.

"I don't think so. Now time for business. You won't hand this old man to me, will you?"

Aerth laughs on his own.

"Of course not and you should know it already." He summoned one of his sais.

"Yeah, it was just professional courtesy. So there is where the fun starts."

"Looks like, but first dismiss this mizu bunshin and show yourself." Aerth points sai at his opponent. "Release!". Instantly small dagger changed into bastard sword.

Zabuza turned into water and second, this time real one, walks from behind a tree.

"Haha, you still has some tricks. You aren't changed at all." After this, both jounins rushed at each other and blades meet.

In the same moment Naruto and Sasuke engaged Demon Brothers in combat. During trip Aerth told them some facts about mist-nins fighting style, so they know how to fight them. Hinata was left alone to guard Tazuna and she activated her bloodline. First she saw no one, but ten minutes later she spotted five men that was preparing to attack her and bridge builder. Byakugan told the girl that this new enemies must be just common bandits as they never used chakra in their lives. Even then she felt little unsure. She must win or Tazuna dies. This put some weights on her shoulders. _I can let my team down. There is no way I will loose._ Bandits rushed at her blindly, certain that one small girl can't put a much fight. They never meet a Hyuuga before. They never heard of Hyuugas. Too bad. Two minutes later all of them hit the ground, unconscious. This victory seriously boosted Hinatas confidence. She smiled for herself and take a look how rest of team are doing.

Aerth kicked Zabuza in chest and send him flying. Missing-nin landed just inch before falling into water.. Konoha jounin tried to end this fight, but Momochi still manage to block his attack and respond with kick as well. Both shinobi eyed one another, thinking about next move.

"You really know how to use this sword of yours. Funny, after our last encounter I thought you are only good at hiding." Zabuza tried to annoy his opponent.

"Heh, that time I've had no reason to fight you. Don't play so high and mighty, after all that mission was success for me and you was the one that run away."

Under his mask, Zabuza frowned.

"This time it will be different. You will die here and now. And then I go after brats and this old fool" He starts a long series of hand signs. **Water dragon technique. **From behind him, dragon made from water appeared and flight towards team 9 leader.

Aerth quickly thrust his sword into ground. "May fire of Merin strikes my foe." Fire wall shoot from underground and rushed towards Zabuza. When it meet with water dragon, flames was quickly extinguished, but jutsu ended as well. For seconds, steam rise into the air, blocking view. Before Aerth can took his weapon again, Zabuzas jump out of the cloud of steam and cut him in half. Missing-nin doesn't even have a chance for victory shout, because both parts of his enemy turned into water. Before Zabuza realized what really happened, he was send into the air by series of kicks. Attacks was too fast for him to react. Then suddenly Aerth appeared above him and with another kick send him straight toward the ground. Zabuza was ready for hard landing when his opponent materialized on earth and prepares for final blow. Mist-nin just barely manage to use his sword for block. That saved his life as normally lethal blow only send him towards nearby tree, but it still hurts and temporally made Zabuza incapacitated. Aerth jump at him ready to end this with second sai, but ice mirror blocked attack. Then Haku appeared by his master side, take him and with one hand sign teleported away. Hyuuga only shook his head and goes recover Hauteclaire.

One of Demon Brothers eyed his opponents. The fight didn't went as planed. They assumed that Konoha's Wraith is the only treat and without him killing Tazuna take no time. They was wrong as this kids appears to be stronger than expected. Now his brother was unconscious and Zabuza lost as well. Without much choice, he performs Hidden Mist technique, takes his sibling and escapes. After this, technique soon ended, leaving Tazuna and Leaf squad in the forest, alone.

"I'm very pround of all of you. I didn't give you orders and still you came with the best possible plan of action. Sasuke, Naruto – you both did great job defeating enemies that are above your rank. Hinata, your performance was no worse than the boys. Even if you faced only bandits, they have advantage in number and you had Tazuna to protect. I will definitely told your father about this." Aerth praised his squad memebers. "Now lets go, we should reach Tazuna's home as fast as possible. Tomorrow I will start training you, no doubt our enemies will return and would be better prepared."

"Um, Aerth-sensei, can I ask a question?" Hinata asked.

"Of course, what is it?"

"Um, this ninja you fought seems to know you. Did you met before?"

Aerth nodded.

"His name is Momochi Zabuza and was acknowledge as the best silent assassin. Well, this has changed when I appeared. Until today, we met exactly ones, two years ago. You and Naruto should remember when exactly it was, that mission after Keiko's birthday."

Hinata nodded. "I remember, Yukiko-san was very worried when you didn't return after two weeks and my mother stay with her couple of days."

"My client's enemies hired Zabuza to assassin him. As long as he was there, I wasn't able to end the mission. Client wasn't exactly the brave one so I was forced to play hide and seek Fortunately hunter-nins from Kiri appeared and Zabuza run away. Then I was able to come back home. It is really bad that he is here."

Naruto grinned.

"Don't worry nii-san, we will deal with him and this weirdoes."

"Naruto, you doesn't know who you are talking about. You, Hinata and Sasuke may be strong, but you are nowhere near his level. I'm the only one here that is match for Zabuza. Don't ever underestimate him. Do you know why Kiri is called Bloody Mist?"

All three of them shook their heads.

"It is because of their graduation exam. It is nothing like in Konoha. In Mist all students ready to graduate take part in big battle against each other. Do you understand? Can you imagine that you make a bounds with your classmates only to be forced to kill some of them? That is what things are there. But Zabuza went further, he butchered whole class during this test. He was considered one of the best that Kiri ever produced. But one day he tried coup and failed. That's why he is missing-nin now and dangerous enemy."

That left kids speechless. The rest of the journey they didn't ask about anything more.


	16. Silent storm

Whole group enter a small house. They was greeted by attractive young woman with long dark hair. If she has a byakugan, she would be Yukiko's twin sister. Tazuna introduced her as his daughter, Tsunami. Soon after came a sad looking boy, that Tsunami introduced as her son Inari, and the dinner was served. The meal was peaceful until Naruto started bragging about how they defeated Demon brothers. This make Inari shout that they will all die and run to his room. After this Tazuna told them story about Kaiza, Tsunami's second husband and role model for Inari. How this man was saw as hero for the village and how Gato ordered his execution. That day villagers spirit was broken. This sadden all genins and give Aerth something to think about.

"So, looks like Gato must die." He said without any emotion.

Everyone in the room was silent. They just stare at Jonin. No one expected such words. Aerth was slightly disappointed by reaction of his team, but doesn't surprised. They are still so innocent.

"I can understand that you are shocked, but this is how world works. If Tazuna-san has enough money to pay for higher rank mission, I will probably be send here alone with order to assassinate Gato"

"No way that old man will does something like that." Naruto said (more like shouted).

Aerth looked at his student.

"He will. Naruto, whatever you may think about Hokage, he made a lot of hard decisions in the past. Some of them he regrets. It would not be first time he ordered assassination. It is true that Konoha is different from other great villages, but we are not always nice. If we will, we would not need Black Ops squads. And I have a good share in assassinations ordered by Hokage. Not be bothered by this, it is ninja life. Now go rest, we will train tomorrow."

Later he was observing Hinata and Naruto. The young couple was sitting on a tree and watching the stars. Aerth heard that someone opens the door and soon Tsunami appeared on his right.

"Awww, they are so cute."

"Yes, sometimes when they are like this I really envy them."

Tsunami looks at him.

"Oh, are you single?"

Aerth chuckled.

"Married actually. But when I and my wife met, she was twenty and I twenty three. So we really never experienced this young love. And we married just year after first date. In ninja world, there is no room for long romances. We never knows how much time we have. This two will probably marry after sixteen birthday, but it still give them some years."

There was minutes of silence.

"Are you really want to kill Gato?" she asked quietly.

Aerth nodded.

"We are here to protect your father. I will not abandon him to hunt Gato down, don't worry. But if we meet, I will make sure that this man won't survive. He will be a constant threat to this country, even after the bridge is complete."

Not long after this, they went home to rest.

Next day, team 9 gathered on small clearing in the forest. Aerth already know what he want to teach them. Naruto was eager to learn something new, Hinata was patiently waiting, even Sasuke show some interest.

"Alright team, we are against shinobi from Hidden Mist, so it is vital for you to know how to fight after they cast Hidden Mist technique. When you are as team, you have advantage thanks for Hinata's byakugan, but it is more likely that you will be split up and forced to fight on your own. But this training must wait, now I want Sasuke to stay here while Naruto and Hinata practice some tree climbing."

Naruto looked at him like he was crazy.

"Tree walking? But we already know this."

Aerth chuckled.

"But Naruto, I am talking about climbing a tree without using hands. You must concentrate chakra in your feet and walk up. Just like that." He showed them what he is talking about.

"For Hinata, it will probably be easy as she knows how to concentrate chakra in her palms. So she will help you with this if needed. Now start practice." He throws a two kunais at their feet "In every attempt, mark where you manage to climb. This will help you see if you are making any progress."

A couple nodded and start practice. Aerth faced an Uchiha.

"You will join them soon, but I want to take care of something first." Without warning, Aerth throw a shuriken at Sasuke. Surprised boy just merely dodged this.

"What are you doing?"

In replay, Aerth throws another weapon at him. This time Sasuke was prepared and easily avoid a projectile. He really wonder what's going on. More kunais and shurikens come. He was able to dodge or deflect every one of them, but receive some minor cuts. Naruto saw what Aerth and Sasuke are doing and was ready to run and stop his sensei, but Hinata take his hand and shook her head. She doesn't know what happened, but trust Aerth. So they watched.

After thirty minutes Sasuke discover that it is easier to dodge this barrage of sharp object than minutes ago. Like he was able to see where they are aimed. In the same moment everything stops. He looked at Aerth, prepared for another attack. Man just removed mask and smiled at him.

"Relax Sasuke, the training is over."

Genins just stare at him with disbelief.

"That was training? You just tried to kill him." Naruto shouted.

"If I tried, he will be already dead. Calm down Naruto, you should have more faith in me."

Sasuke glared.

"So can you explain what was purpose of this, sensei?"

Aerth just pointed at one of kunai. "Take a good look at yourself."

Sasuke took a weapon and looked at his own reflex. He can't believe in what he saw. His eyes was read with two tomoe each.

"Sharingan." He whispered.

"Yes, against our opponents we will need every possible advantage and your eyes are definitely one. So I decided to help you awake your sharingan. There are probably other ways, but we don't have time. Now just practice tree climbing with your teammates until end of day. Tomorrow we will start mist training."

"Um, but none of us know how to cast Hidden Mist technique, so how we can practice?" Hinata asked.

Aerth smiled at her.

"You are right Hinata. You don't know this technique. Fortunately I know it and how to fight inside mist. Don't ask, it is story for another time."

Six days later, Aerth was alone in front of Tazuna's house. There was already night and his team was long asleep after intense training session. They progress well, he doesn't expect anything less. Tomorrow he will assign Hinata to help Tsunami while he teach boys how to fight without relying on girl's eyes. Now he was looking at horizon, thinking about event from today's dinner. Inari again shouted that they will be killed and Gato can't be stopped. Then Naruto called him a cry baby. After hot arguments, Inari run away crying. Aerth found him later and told about Naruto's past. After this, boy go home and shinobi stay where he is now. There was storm clouds on horizon. Occasionally lightning cut the sky, but there was no thunder. Silent storm. He doesn't like it.

"_Something big is coming."_

Next morning, Haku left hideout and go find some plants that can help to heal Zabuza's wounds. Thirty minutes later dozen of shadows approached small building.

Team 9, without Hinata who go with Tsunami to village, was already in middle of training session. So far boys has hard time to fight inside mist, but they are making progress. Aerth was ready to order a short brake when Pacman give a sign of life.

"**We have a problem. Big problem."**

"_What now yellow ball? I'__m busy if you doesn't notice."_

"**This must wait. Zabuza just died and a large group of men are approaching the village."**

"_What are you talking about? How do you know this?"_

"**He is dead. When spirit leaves a body, it passes through The Maze. If someone died not far from me, I can feel it. And Zabuza's spirit just left this world."**

"_Shit. Shit, shit, shit. I__'ve known something is going to happen. Can you take me to his body?"_

"**Yes."**

"_Good, I will just give orders to boys."_

Aerth looked at his students.

"Run to the village. Something is going on. Hinata and Tsunami may be in serious danger. No questions, just go right now. I will join you soon."

He doesn't need to repeat himself. For untrained eyes this would looks like boys just disappeared. Their sensei was gone just second later.

Haku stays over Zabuza's body. He rushed back immediately after his mentor's chackra signature disappeared. Even if he wasn't there, wounds on body told him everything. There was many cuts, so there was more than one attacker. Signs that Zabuza was tied by chains give a clue of Demon Brothers involvement. Poor boy was alone again. His only precious man just died, there is nothing left for him. It will be like after death of his parents: lonely, meaningless life where no one care for you. Suddenly, he felt someone presence behind. Haku turned to find a man with long brown coat, green polar vest and read gloves. He recognized him instantly, even without mask.

"You are Konoha's Wraith."

Newcomer nodded.

"And you are Haku, Zabuza's apprentice."

Haku shook his head.

"I was Zabuza-sama's tool. Nothing more. But now I'm nothing. Who need a useless tool that can't help his old owner."

Aerth sigh.

"You are not tool, Haku. You are shinobi, human being. I know what Zabuza has told you and in some way he was right. We serve. We kill. Still, we can love, feel, laugh. We may be tool for someone, but this never take our humanity away." Aerth looked at Mist-nin's body. "He was a strong shinobi. For that I respected him. Even if we crossed blades, even if our paths was different. He should have a better end." His eyes come back at Haku. "You will not be alone again. When this is over, I invite you to join my squad and go with us to Konoha. With Zabuza's death, Mist hunter-nins will end their pursuit. Blond boy from my squad, you have something in common, I think you can become a good friends. If you want avenge Zabuza, go to nearby village. Demon Brothers and Gato's thugs went there. Think about my offer, you don't need to answer me now. We will speak again, now I must go and support my genins." Before Haku could say a word, Aerth was nowhere to be seen.

Hinata and Tsunami just left the shop when two chains come at them. Hyuuga manage to dodge, but Tazuna's daughter was caught and pulled away. She landed near Gato, his two bodyguards and Demon Brothers. Two ronins quickly tied her up. Behind Gato stood around 40 armed bandits. Villagers already hide inside their homes. In this moment, Sasuke and Naruto joined their teammate and trio faced new threat. Short, fat man laugh.

"That's all? Tazuna hire only three kids to protect him? He is more a fool than I thought. Good I ordered to kill Zabuza, he wants too much money. Now can you be nice and go to tell this old drunker than if he won't stop construction of this damn bridge I will kill his precious daughter?"

Naruto smirked.

"We are not kids. You are talking to the last survivor of elite clan, Uchiha Sasuke. This girl is Hyuuga Hinata, heiress of Hyuuga clan and the strongest and prettiest of all kunoichi in Konoha. And I'm number one most unpredictable ninja, Uzumaki Naruto. Remember tour names as we are about to kick your ass for what you have done to this village."

Gato just looked at his men.

"Kill them. This one has a big mouth but they will not fight back unless they want this woman killed." He looked again at trio and grinned. "But spare the girl. If he is so important as he said, I will take a good ransom from her father. And if he refuses to pay, I will just sell her on slave market. There are people who like young girls."

Oh, he just shouldn't say that. Naruto was already angry, in previous days he visited village and saw what life here is. But hearing such things about Hinata just pushed him over the edge.

Ocean blue eyes turned into crimson red. Nails changed into claws and red chakra cloak surrounded the boy. Single chakra tail grown and Naruto went on all four. He growled, preparing to unleash the attack. Almost everyone was scared or surprised. Demon Brothers, Hinata and Sasuke never felt such power before. Girl was worried about her boyfriend and Sasuke was in awe. As for bandits, they just froze. Gato wants shout to his bodyguards and order to kill Tsunami, but saw that both have eyes wide, small trickle of blood coming from their mouth. They have a kunai in base of their skull. Second later, both collapse to the ground.

"The next one was for you, Gato, but I see that someone else wants your head now."

Said man just turn around to find a masked man. He just can't understand. In future he would come back to this day and think what went wrong. But there won't be any future. Gato heard a growl and that was only warning. Moment later, Naruto fall on him and starts tearing businessmen into pieces. Aerth quickly takes Tsunami and join rest of his now terrified squad. Tears appeared in Hinata's eyes. She doesn't know what to do now, so starts shout a name of her boyfriend.

Haku was observing everything from nearby tree. He too was shocked by power that suddenly come from the blonde. He almost missed departure of Demon Brothers. Almost. Silently, boy goes after them.

No one dare to approach Naruto now. Everyone just stared at boy who butchered Gato. When there was nothing left, boy's anger go off a little. It was enough for him to heard someone calling his name again and again. He saw a tears running from Hinata's eyes. That bring some sense into him. Chakra cloak slowly disappeared and now Naruto understand what happened. Shocked and scared, he look one more time at her and run away into forest.

Without "a monster" bandits courage come back.

"This monster killed your meal ticket. So now we sack this village." They starts running towards a group.

Aerth glared at them.

"Sasuke, Hinata, I will go after him. You stay there and take care of this thugs. There are around fourty of them, so I will left someone to help you." He take of one glove, bite his thumbs and quickly performed some hand signs.

**Kuchiyose no jutsu.**

With poof of smoke, a white, eight tailed vixen with size of a horse appeared. Bandits froze in their track and Aerth was surprised.

"Ookami-san? I was trying to summon someone from your kingdom, but I didn't expected you."

"Oh Aerth-kun, I was bored and…" She sniffed the air. "That chakra. Is it…?"

Aerth nodded.

"Yes, I will go after him. Will you help my students with this thugs, escort kids to Tazuna house and stay with them? They know the way. We will talk later."

"Of course Aerth-kun, sounds like it will be fun. I just didn't know you are sensei now. Are there any… rules?"

"If by "rules" you mean if this men must stay alive then no, do what you pleased. Now I go after my third student, so see you later." Aerth made a single clone, sent him after Haku and disappeared. Ookami grinned at bandits. They was afraid, very afraid. "Now who want be first?". Without waiting for answer, she jump at unfortunate soul that was the closest to her. Hinata and Sasuke just looked at each other before activating their blood lines and joining the fight.

Shadow Clone finds Haku on a large clearing. Bodies of Demon Brothers lying at boy's feet. He looked at newcomer. Clone nodded.

"Now you must choose. Go your own way, live your life if you want that. But if you want a new family and friends come with me."

Haku thinks a moment.

"I think I will go with you. Thank you, …"

"Aerth, my name is Hyuuga Aerth."

Haku bowed.

"Thank you, Aerth-sama." They starts walking back to the village and Tazuna's house.

Naruto was lying against large tree. He was panting and doesn't know what to do now. He just can't believed what happened. What was that power? How he can has it and never knows?

"You shouldn't run away like that. Hinata is really worried."

Boy looks up to see his sensei calmly sitting at branch.

"Nii-san, I was…"

"Scared? Confused? Shocked? You barely know what is your name? It is understandable, you just killed a man. It isn't that easy like it looked in academy, right? Well, don't worry, it will be easier next time, first kill is always the worst. But it isn't your only problem, is it?"

Naruto only nodded.

"Yeah, I predicted that this will come out sooner or later. So I have permission from Hokage to tell you if necessary. First tell me, who you are?"

Naruto looked surprised.

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto, shinobi of the Leaf and future Hokage."

Aerth smiled at this last one.

"You are. Never think different, no matter what I tell or show you. Now relax, it will not last long"

He jumped down and made a three shadow clones to guard them. Jonin smiled at boy.

"Now remember, I am on your side and I'm doing this to help you. You are special Naruto, just doesn't know how much. It is time for you to find out why you was hated by villagers, why you heals so fast and from what comes that power you used earlier. I will use jutsu to put you into sleep, but don't worry. I will follow you into world of dreams."

Three hand signs and Naruto fall asleep. Aerth lays a hand on boy's forehead and closed his eyes.

He opened them minute later, but wasn't in forest anymore. Now he was in something looking like severs, confused Naruto standing on his right.

"Lets go, we don't have much time. This jutsu has limits."

Both went through severs and finally come at dead end. There was large cage bars with single seal on them. Naruto looked at it with curiosity.

"Nii-san, what is it?"

"We are in your mindscape, Naruto. Everything you see are real, it is inside your head. And after this bars, there is a truth. There is source of your power… and source of all hatred you experienced in your life. Kyuubi, nine tailed demon fox is imprisoned here."

In this moment, two eyes opened slowly from behind a bar and a row of tooth appeared in grin.

"**It's good to be famous. Now kneel mortals, show respect I deserve. For I'm Mighty Kyuubi, Lord of Foxes and cruel demon."**

Naruto was terriefied and doesn't know what to say. Aerth was about to speak with demon, when…

"_**Oh, are you playing evil and mighty again, Kyuu?"**_

Fox looked above them at someone who just spoke. His grin never fading.

"**Long time. So they find a way to get rid of you after all."**

"_**It is good to see you too, old friend."**_

Naruto turned around to see a new person. Aerth doesn't need to. He knows this voice too well.

This was a massacre this village never saw before. When Aerth went to find Naruto, there was fourty armed thugs. Now there are fourty bodies. Sasuke killed some of them and takes it hard, despite seeing bodies of his own families. But when you are the one who take a life, it is different. Hinata, always gentle and soft, just beat her enemies and left them unconscious. Ookami wasn't so nice, she finished off those that Hinata left alive.. Just after battle ended, Aerth's clone and Haku joined them and whole group was heading towards Tazuna house. Hinata looked at vixen.

"Um, Ookami-sama, how Aerth-sensei can summon you? You need to sign a summoning contract and I never saw him with one."

Vixen smiled at girl.

"Now it is a story."

.


	17. Aerth's chronicles: Foxes

„Thank you, I owe you my life. Give my thanks to your Hokage." A middle-age man said to certain shinobi that was hiding under white mask.

"I will, if you has trouble again, you know where to call." ninja answered.

That was couple hours ago, now it was almost night and Aerth just set up a camp. Another mission, another success. Now he wants only one thing – to be already in Konoha with his beautiful, loving and very pregnant wife. He wonder how she is doing. He would love to use The Maze to travel faster, but Pacman seal it for tonight, saying something about "applying new awesome function." Well, whatever makes this yellow ball happy. Now Konoha shinobi was ready to lit the campfire, when he heard a distant shout. With nothing better to do, he decided to check what's going on. One hand sign and camp was abandoned.

A young fox was in middle of the clearing, surrounded by three dogs and five humans. He still held a dead hen in his mouth. Out of hunger, he stole it from nearby village, but was spotted and despite his efforts failed to fool this dogs. One of gathered people was ready to command his dogs to attack, when a masked man in brown coat appeared in front of fox.

"Mind to tell me why you just harasses this poor animal?" asked a stranger.

"He stoles my hen. I am just going to punish him for this. And it isn't poor animal but filthy fox."

Aerth looked at animal, he can tell that this one probably didn't eat for day or two. He looked at man again.

"Has he done that before?"

"Well, no. It was the first hen I ever lost. But I will make damn sure it is last as well"

Aerth sigh, this man is going to be stubborn.

"So this fox probably has done that out of desperation. He is just hungry and it is only one hen. I can assure you that humans can do a lot worse when they are hungry."

"Only one hen? It wasn't only one hen. I was about to sell her on market tomorrow, for two hundred ryu no less. My family slowly run out of money, I live thanks to my hens. You must understand this, mister."

Aerth just looked at fox once more. Seeing a fear in animal eyes, he make a decision.

"Lets make a deal. I give you five hundred ryu and you just forget about this incident and go home. No harm will be done either to fox and you. Agree?"

Man eyed shinobi and nodded. Aerth just hand the money to him and soon was left alone, not counting fox still standing there.

"You can go now, enjoy your meal. Next time, just try to find some rabbit, ok?" After this, Aerth shunshined away, in direction of this camp, and fox quickly goes into the forest. No one noticed a pair of yellow eyes watching everything from nearby bushes.

Three hours later Aerth was sitting on a tree, watching a stars and thinking about certain Hyuuga woman. He removed the mask, it wasn't necessary now. It was his small ritual when he was outside a village. Suddenly he noticed that something weird happens with his campfire, the flames was more intense than minutes ago. Seconds later everything come back to normal. Well, not counting a white horse sized vixen with eight long tails and rather large scroll in mouth standing in front of campfire. She put an item on ground and looked at Aerth.

"Hello, human. Guardian of all foxes in this forest told me about an event that take place some hours ago. I'm Ookami, can you tell me your name?"

Aerth just looked at his unsuspected guest. Pacman decided to interfere.

"**Do it. Do not ask a question****s now, just talk with her. I will explain later."**

"My name is Hyuuga Aerth, I'm shinobi of Konohagakure."

Vixen looked at him with curiosity.

"A Hyuuga? But you don't have… I see, you probably mate with one of female from this clan."

Aerth nodded, no point in denying it.

"So what brings you here, Ookami?"

"As I said, I heard about a human that saved a fox today. It is so rare that I decided that this person is worth of meeting. I was told it is you."

"Well, I saved a fox today, just didn't know someone was watching."

Vixen nodded.

"Guardians never revealed themselves, it is crucial that humans don't know about their existence. They reports are very important to me and there will be difficulties if humans know about guardians. But back to topic – you has my deepest thanks for what you has done, it is very rare for your kind to help mine. Especially when you don't expect a prize for it."

Aerth smiled.

"You are welcome. I just can't stand and watch as poor animal is tear into pieces because he was just hungry. Foxes are living beings just like humans and no one should walks hungry."

Ookami looks at Aerth with respect.

"Certainly no common sentiments for humans. Maybe guardian was right, maybe you are worthy. And there is something about you, your scent is slightly familiar. So I bring a contract with me. If you sign in, you will be able to summon foxes to aid you. There wasn't many summoners, the last one was erased from the list some years ago."

_So this large scroll is a contract. Well, now it is interesting._

"It is a honor, Ookami. Of course I will sign, thank you."

Aerth jump down, unrolled the scroll and write his name name using his own blood. Then rolled a contract back. Ookami nodded.

"It is done. Just don't hurt any fox you ever see and try not to put summoned foxes into to much danger. Just for you, sometimes I may respond to summoning call, so maybe we will meet again. Good night Hyuuga Aerth, new friend and summoner of foxes."

Then she take a scroll in her mouth and disappeared. Then Pacman speaks again.

"**You are one lucky bastard, you know. Man, I didn't saw her for sometime." **

"_So you know her, yellow ball."_

"**Yes. Ookami, queen of foxes and Kyuubi's wife. She usually just live in their dimension, it is rare to see her in any other world."**

"_Kyuubi's wife? That's interesting. This familiar scent he feel on me, that are you?"_

"**Probably, I met her only twice and when I'm inside you, my scent is weak. Now enough chit-chat, The Maze is avaible again so we can go home."**

_Tommorow morning, I need rest now._

Next day Aerth packed everything and disappeared into his dimension. It will take him two hours to reach Konoha. Just in time to welcome his daughter on this world.


	18. Revelations

**A/N: If you are confused and can't understand what happened, just read chapter 1****6 first :)**

Aerth and Naruto reached Tazuna's house just one hour after rest of team arrived. Hinata immediately throw herself at blonde and start weeping. After everything what happened today, her tears was something that worried him the most. So he hugged a girl and consoled her.

"Don't cry Hinata–chan, it's allright. Aerth nii-san explained everything to me, when we return to Konoha I will tell you and Sasuke-teme. It is a promise."

Aerth only nod, he already has a talk with boy. He explained everything about Sandaime's law and that Naruto may not tell his friends about Kyuubi if he doesn't want. But Naruto think that Sasuke and Hinata deserve to know. Ookami carefully observed a couple from distance. Both of them for different reason.

"_So this boy holds my husband inside him. And this girl, I can feel that she is different than most humans, just like Aerth-kun. But I must be sure."_

She summoned a small, very young fox and patiently waited for couple to separate. Then she approached Hinata.

"I will entrust this young with you, girl. Take good care of him, as it is the most valuable gift I ever gave anyone. It is time for our kind to start understand each other and he can learn a lot from you. But keep this in mind – you will be observed. Hurt him in anyway and I will know."

Hinata took an animal and smiled.

"Oh, he is so cute. Thank you Ookami-san. How is his name?"

"We called him Toji". Vixen answered and looked at Jonin.

"Aerth-kun, can we speak in private for a moment."

"Of course"

They go far enough so no one can hear them. Ookami nodded.

"You probably knows that I didn't give Toji to this girl without reason. I want to ask you to be our eyes. Just observe how he treats him for one year. After this summon me and I will speak with Toji. If he told me he is happy with her, I will allow her to sign our summoning contract."

"I'm sure she will threat him very good. She is a kind and gentle girl. It is so hard to think that such person was born in strict and combat centered clan like Hyuuga. I will help you, Ookami-san. And don't worry about Kyuubi, I know everything now. So, are you leaving?"

"Yes, I've spent here more time than I intended. Good bye, Aerth-kun."

When Aerth returned to house, he has saw that Naruto is eying the new person in team.

"Naruto, this is Haku. He was a Zabuza's apprentice, but it doesn't matter now. He will go with us to Konoha and will live in our home. I think you two can became a very good friends."

Haku bowed.

"Nice to meet you."

Blonde just grinned.

" If Aerth nii-san trusts you, I will trust you as well. And it will be great to have another friend so nice to meet you too, Haku."

Aerth was glad it went so well.

"You all have the rest of day free. I'm proud of you, team 9. Dismissed."

Genins decided to spend this time with Haku, just to know him better. Aerth smiled. There was one more thing to do.

**Two weeks later**

Yesterday the bridge was completed and villagers throw a large celebration. Konoha's ninja and Haku was invited. Aerth wished his wife would be here, but he saw that kids enjoyed themselves. Haku seems to quickly come along with all of them, even Sasuke. There was one sparing so his team can see Haku's bloondline in action. It was a good exercise and experience for them.

Haku and Aerth stood above simple grave. Rest of team 9 stood at some distance. Jonin went and buried Mist-nin body two weeks ago, now he just want to give Haku possibility to say final goodbye. Zabuza's sword was there, the only sign who is buried here. When Haku was ready, Aerth told him to go with Naruto, Sasuke and Hinata to the bridge, he will catch up soon. When kids was gone, he kneeled on one knee and removed his mask.

"_It shouldn't end like this. Don't worry about Haku, I keep my promise. He will have a good and happy life. He will never forget you. Farewell, Devil of the Mist."_ He stands up and went some steps into direction of the bridge, but turned around and take last look on a grave. _"Farewell… sensei"_

Goodbyes at the bridge was quick and soon whole group start a long trip to Konoha. Currently there was already night and all of the sat at campfire. Haku remembered something.

"Aerth-sama, when I met your clone after Demon Brothers death,, he told me you are Hyuuga. Hinata has the same name. Are you related?"

"We are not. It is true that I bear the clan name, but I'm not Hyuuga by blood. I joined this clan by marriage. Normally someone that just marry a Hyuuga isn't permitted to use this name outside compound, but well, I am an exception."

"Oh, how come?"

"Lets say that I just make some favors for them."

Naruto almost fall after this.

"Are you kidding, nii-san? You are almost living legend for them. "

Hinata supported her boyfriend.

"That's right, Aerth-sensei. We owe you so much."

Aerth smiled at girl.

"Hinata, your clan already paid me for what I've done. I have more than I dreamed about when coming to Konoha. For this, I will be always grateful to your father and Hokage. Now go sleep, I will take the first watch."

**Inside tent**

All kids was already in their sleeping bags, but wasn't asleep yet. Toji was lying at Hinata's legs. Haku was curious about Aerth.

"Hinata-sama, can you tell me why Aerth-sama is so special for your clan?"

Girl thinks for moment.

"I can, but part of what I said is a secret. You can't tell anyone when we are inside village. Naruto-kun, Sasuke, you can't say too."

Haku nodded. Sasuke and Naruto start listening as well, they knows that Aerth united the clan, but it is common knowledge, so there must be something else. Hinata takes a deep breath.

"It happened when I was only six. Naruto-kun should remember that time. A day after this we first met, on celebration. The worst and in the same time the best night in my life. The night that my mother… died from illness."

For Naruto and Sasuke that was a revelation.

"Hinata-chan, but your mother is alive, we meet her often. I always thought that celebration was because her birthday or something.." Naruto said.

Girl looked at him.

"No Naruto-kun, that wasn't her birthday. I remember when my father summoned me to her bed." Tears appeared in her eyes. It is obvious that this memories are still painful. "She said goodbye to me. She apologized for not be able to see me grown up, talk about boys and see me in wedding kimono someday. I-I just can't take it, the last thing she saw was me crying and pleading her for stay with us. I know that tears are sign of weakness and I was sure father will scold me. But he said nothing. When she was gone, he just send a branch member to Hokage's tower. And I was there crying my heart out" She sigh. "I envy Hanabi that she was too young then to remember anything."

Naruto left his bag and hugged her.

"It is okay Hinata-chan. You can tell us later if you want."

She shocked her head.

"Thanks, Naruto-kun, but I want to tell you everything. This cadet branch member returned with Hokage. But there was someone else with them. A person no one saw before. That man was Aerth-sensei. Even Hokage can't tell anything about him then. But… it was like Kami himself send him to help us."

"How sensei helps you? It's not that he can bring someone back to life." Sasuke interrupted.

Then Hinata smiled.

"He can, Sasuke. He asked my father why mother died and asked him to take me away from bed. Then he has done something. I can't really say what it was, but it wasn't any jutsu. He…he chanted something, but I couldn't understand his words. It was like he sing a two strange songs. But the most important is that this worked, my mother start breathing again. After this he just disappeared. The next day father was summoned to Hokage's office and some hour after his return, Aerth-sensei come to compound and my mother room. Then she convinced father to give him a spared room as sensei was homeless."

Naruto grinned.

"Yeah, that day he showed me a Ichiraku. So this celebration later was because your mother was alive again? How come no one in village knows about it?"

"Yes Naruto-kun, that was a true meaning for that party. For second question, I think this is because all villagers was asleep then. I can't say why, but my father forbid me and every clan member to speak about it to anyone."

"There were a very good reasons for that, Hinata." All kids looked at entrance and found Aerth. "I overheard this conversation and come to clear some things. Hinata, doesn't take it wrong, I'm not mad that you told them. I just needed to explain details. For example, now Sasuke can think why I haven't resurrected his parents or Haku can think about me bringing Zabuza back."

Said boy shook his head.

"Zabuza-sama and I were your enemies then, it is understandable why you doesn't want to help him, Aerth-sama"

"And here you are wrong, Haku. Zabuza wasn't a role model, but he was a great shinobi and deserved better end. It is not that I didn't want to resurrect him, I simply can't. The same goes to Sasuke's parents. You see, this power is very limited in use. First, I can't help someone who died more than three hours ago. Second, I can only bring one person back. And the last, more important one, I can use it only once for every ten years."

He sigh.

"Do you think people in village would understand? There would be an endless line of men begging for resurrection of their lovers, friends, family members. If I refuse, there would quickly go rumors that Hyuuga clan want this for themselves and Hiashi allowed me to marry Yukiko as some sort of payment or bribery. It is better the way it is now. Good night for you, try have some sleep."

When Aerth has left, Hinata has told them what she knows about uniting her clan. Surprisingly, she can't say much about fight, details was again classified. After this, whole group finally fall asleep.

**Few days later**

Team 9 almost make it back home. They already can see a village gate. Naruto shouted.

"Hey, someone is waiting near the gate."

Hinata smiled.

"It is probably Yukiko-san. She always comes to welcome Aerth-sensei when he comes back from mission."

Aerth looked at Haku.

"Hinata is right. Lets go, you are about to meet queen of your new home."

Haku was confused.

"A queen?"

"Yeah, she is the one who rules the house. When you see her smile you will understand why."

Whole group approached a gate and stops near Yukiko. Aerth removed mask and passionately kissed his wife. Hinata blushed at thought of being welcomed this way by Naruto in future.

"Missed me, Yuki-chan?"

"Of course Aerth-kun." She looked at the rest of group. Her eyes stop at Haku.. "And this must be the boy you write me about. Hello, I'm Hyuuga Yukiko. Hope you will like our home and enjoy your stay here."

He bowed.

"My name is Haku. Thank you for allowing me to live with your family, Yukiko-san. I'm very honored."

She smiled.

"Oh, he is so polite. I already like him. It's good you take him, Aerth-kun."

"I know you would like him, honey. Now would you take my team to clan's compound? I must take Haku to Hokage first."

**Tower, one hour later.**

"Haku, I will allow you to became Leaf genin. You will receive hitai-ate when I find a team for you. Because Aerth invite you to his house, you won't have problems with place to sleep." Old Sarutobi decided after talk with boy.

"I will not, Hokage-sama. I'm grateful for Aerth's-sama and Yukiko-sama hospitality."

"Very well, you are free to go. Aerth, come here later and give me more details about mission."

"Of course, Hokage-sama. Come on Haku, my wife probably wants to know you better."

Late evening, Aerth arrived again in Tower and went to Hokage's office. Sarutobi lit his pipe before starting conversation.

"I already send message to Mist with information of Zabuza's death. They will of course send Hunter-nins to confirm this. It was a hazardous decision to continue after Demon brothers attack."

"I know, Hokage-sama, but I've had faith in my team."

Sarutobi smiled.

"And how they was?"

"They are amazing kids. Naruto and Sasuke have done great job in defeating brothers in forest and Hinata protected Tazuna on her own. The real problem comes later." Aerth become serious. "It is about Naruto. He was angered by Gato's words and used Kyuubi's chakra. Hinata and Sasuke witnessed this. Naruto torn little man into pieces. Serve this bastard well, he wants to sell Hinata on slave market. It isn't hard to figure out where she would end."

Hiruzen nodded, it wasn't a good thing.

"Does Naruto know?"

"Yes, after this he has run away into forest. I've found him and decided to tell him about demon. More specifically, I've show it. Hokage, Naruto wants to tell his teammates about Kyuubi tonight. I've had talk with him about it of course."

Sarutobi was silenced for moment.

"He has a right, hope it wouldn't change their opinion about him. Naruto suffered enough because of this."

Aerth nodded.

"I'm only concerned about Sasuke's reaction. Hinata and Haku should be fine with it. Speaking about my new guest, I doubt there is a team for him."

"Unfortunately you are right. However, Chuunin exam is coming. I can't allow him to participate, but maybe after this there will be a hole in one team he can fit. It is all for now, Aerth, I expect full mission report on my desk tomorrow."

"I will bring it, Hokage-sama. Good night."

**Night**

Yukiko puts her son to sleep and comes into guest room. She sat besides Aerth, the rest of team 9 and Haku was there as well. She knows what is coming. Very nervous Naruto was sitting in the center. Hinata looks at him with concern.

"What it is about, Naruto-kun?"

"It is probably about what happened with him in Wave, before he killed Gato." Sasuke answered.

"Teme is right, Hinata-chan. I just think where to start. I am not fully understand all of this yet."

Room was silent for next three minutes before Naruto spoke again.

"Guys, you remember this history lessons in academy where Iruka-sensei told us about Kyuubi?"

Hinata nodded.

"Of course, Naruto-kun."

Sasuke smirked.

"I'm just surprised you remember this, dobe. I always thought you sleep during all history lessons."

Blonde glared at his best friend but continues.

"He told us that The Forth killed the demon. It was a lie. Turns out that such monsters can't be killed by any mortal. Instead, the fox was sealed inside a human. But it can't be anyone, the only being that can contain such amount of chakra is a newborn baby with his undeveloped chakra system." Tears appeared in boy eyes. "It was me, guys. I am this child and Kyuubi is inside me. That's why I am hate by everyone."

"N-no way Naruto-kun. The Kyuubi is dead, it must be. Why you are thinking that…"

"He is telling the truth, Hinata." Yukiko spoke looking with sympathy at Naruto. "Every adult in this village knows this and I'm afraid that civilians would treat Naruto as he is demon himself. Kyuubi's attack was a disaster, many good people died that day. My older brother among them. After this, people needed someone to blame. And who is better target than defenseless orphan with this demon inside him?"

Then she comes to Naruto and hugged him. The boy looked at her surprised.

"I am pity that people and their stupidity. Naruto-kun, I want you to know that I've never hated you or blamed you in any way for death of my brother. It was Kyuubi that killed him, not you."

The room was silent for moment.

"Naruto-kun, when you found out?" Hinata was worried about him.

"Hinata, you rememberd that power he used against Gato? It was probably this fox chakra. No wonder it was so different than normal." Sasuke spoke before Naruto could.

Naruto looked at her.

"Teme is right again. Aerth-sensei found me after I run away from you. He then used some jutsu on me and I fall asleep. He appeared in my dream and lead me to Kyuubi's cage. That was a hell of a cage, it has size of a large house. But then Kyuubi is so large himself. I was very afraid then. He spoke to us, but before Aerth nii-san could say anything, something else comes. I've never seen something like that before."

**Flashback**

"_**Oh, are you playing evil and mighty again, Kyuu?"**_

_Fox looked above them at someone who just spoke. His grin never fading._

"_**Long time. So they find a way to get rid of you after all."**_

"_**It is good to see you too, old friend."**_

_Naruto turned around to see a new person. Aerth doesn't need to. He knows this voice too well. What blonde saw was the weirdest thing in the world. Medium sized yellow head with legs and arms. And it looks happy._

"_**Of course no, they just know how awesome I'm and needs my help here."**_

_Then Kyuubi laughs. _

"_**I almost forgot your sense of humor. You always has a gift with jokes." **__Demon looked at Aerth. __**"So this is your vessel, right? And because of scent I can tell he sign fox summoning contract. You must be something, human, if my wife allowed it."**_

_Jonin looked straight into demon's eyes._

"_I'm his avatar and yes, I can summon your kind, Kyuubi. I just wonder how walking evil like you mate with someone like Ookami-san."_

"_**He isn't evil, kid. He just like to play evil sometimes. You asked a good question here, I came to find answer on my own. Why you attacked then, friend? It was so unlike you and don't try deny it. We knows each other too long and too well."**_

"_**You ruin my reputation here. Fine, I was tricked. This was Madara, he summoned me and then use this damn eyes."**_

_Naruto was speechless whole time._

"_Wait, so you are not evil? Then why I suffered my whole life? If it was not you, I will have normal life you stupid baka fox."_

"_**Watch your mouth, brat. It is not that I has a choice for myself. I never intended to attack that village. And I can't apologize for stupidity of your kind. But I can say I'm sorry for what you went through. I can't do anything about this so stop shouting."**_

_Aerth thought for a second._

"_So what about helping my student from now on? Whatever you may say, he suffered because of you. Give him free access to your chakra without him loosing control and we will call it even? What you say, Naruto?"_

"_If tyou think it will be good nii-san then why not."_

"_**Fine, I can do it. You mortal body still has limit, but with time you should be able to use more of my chakra. But I'm not doing this for you. I'm doing this only because of friendship with this yellow clown here."**_

_Said being grinned._

"_**So you still likes me and call friend. Now, now Kyuu, you has became softer for old years. Come on guys, leave this fur ball alone for now."**_

**Flashback ends**

Aerth closed his eyes and sigh.

"Pacman. I have never thought he would follow us. At least that yellow ball was useful then."

Yukiko smiled at Naruto.

"So you has met my husband guest."

Everyone looked at Aerth.

"He is a god. He is currently inside me, but not exactly the same way like Kyuubi is inside Naruto. Some of my abilities, like bringing someone back to life, comes from him. It is all you need to know for now."

Hinata looked at other Hyuuga woman in the room.

"Yukiko-san, you knows about this?"

"Of course Hinata. Aerth-kun has told me on our first date. I found it rather interesting. It is nice to know that your boyfriend is special."

Sasuke has one question.

"Why they lie in academy? And why our parents never spoke about it?"

"It is because of law Sasuke. And you can't say to anyone else too. Sandaime want a normal life for Naruto so forbid anyone that knows the truth talks about it with someonee that doesn't know. Family members included. If you break this law, you will be executed, no exceptions. The only ones that are beyond this law is Hokage and Naruto. The day I take this team Hokage gives me a special permission to told Naruto if anything including the fox will happen."

He becomes serious.

"Now you knows the truth so it is up to you how you will react. I just hope you will not disappoint me."

"It is alright nii-san. I will understand if they starts to hate me too. I'm still glad for what they give me up to now."

Yukiko has enough time to go away from boy before Hinata throw herself at him with tears in eyes.

"Does not say such things, Naruto-kun. It doesn't matter what is inside you. You can have thousand demons there. For me, you are only Naruto, this boy I met six years ago. Please Naruto-kun, just stay."

He hugged her.

"I'm not going anywhere, Hinata-chan. Thank you for this words. It means a lot for me. So we are still couple, right?"

"Of course, Naruto-kun. How you can even think that I will break up with you because of this?"

Sasuke smirked.

"You know Hinata, I still can't understand how you fall for such idiot. Listen dobe, you will need a lot more than just oversized fur ball inside you to end our friendship. Get use to it, I'm not going anywhere soon. If you really thought we would abandon you like that then you are more of a dobe than I ever imagine. I'm just amazed that Kyuubi turns out to be good."

"Thanks teme. But I will kick your ass for calling me an idiot."

Aerth smiled, it went really well.

"What about you, Haku? Are you fine with it?"

"Yes, Aerth-sama." He looked at blonde. "Naruto, I understand how it is to be hated because of something inside you. We are more alike than I thought. You are now one of my precious people and I will never abandon you.."

Naruto grinned.

"So we are friends now, Haku. Just don't try to steal Hinata-chan from me, ok?"

Aerth and Yukiko laugh.

"Don't worry Naruto, I think that Haku will soon has a lot of problems to get rid of girls." Aerth said.

Said boy blinked.

"I will?"

"Oh believe me, you will. But if you want to be set up with someone just let me know. We will show your bloodline to Hiashi-sama and he sure will find a suitable Hyuuga girl for you. Now I think there was said everything for one night. Good night you all, you have free day tomorrow."

.


	19. Shadows from the past

**A/N: I'm baaaaack. I know you are so happy. ****Yeah, right. Starting from this chapter, there will be small preview of what will happen next. At least that's a plan. So, back to business.**

_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Of course. _

One hour later**, **Yukiko was already in bed, reading a book. Then a knock brings her attention. She gives a permission and was slightly surprised when Naruto come in.

"I come to talk with nii-san before going sleep."

Yuki smiled.

"He is away, probably on top of Hokage's monument and should be back soon. You walked Hinata home I assume?"

Naruto grinned.

"Yeah, though she told me that I don't need to."

"You are very good boyfriend, Naruto. She is really lucky girl. So… you kissed her already?"

Boy's eyes almost pop out.

"No, no no no. Hiashi would kill me. On second thought, Neji would do it first."

Yukiko giggled.

"Well, you doesn't need to do this right in front of them. Just find the right moment, I'm sure Hinata is waiting for this." Her expression soften. "I perfectly remember my first kiss with Aerth-kun. Good he doesn't keep me waiting too much."

Naruto was ready to flee before woman embarrasses him any further, but in this moment Aerth appeared.

"I see my wife is teasing you again, Naruto. And you probably want something from me."

Boy was relieved.

"I wonder, Aerth nii-san. Does Kyuubi really isn't evil? I mean, he is a demon and he killed people…"

Aerth looked at blonde.

"I have a talk with yellow ball earlier and looks like a fox isn't a demon. He is one of gods of fire. He was summoned on this world and sealed long time ago, before any of us here was born. This made a big mess in pantheon – it isn't good when one god just disappeared."

Aerth smiled at boy.

"And with him being evil: when he killed, he was under strong influence. Well, he probably just doesn't like humans, too. But this doesn't make him evil. World is paint with grey, not black and white. For example, I'm sure some people see me as evil person."

Naruto was surprised.

"Nii-san, but you has family. Yukiko-san loves you, you helped Hannah-san. How anyone can see you as evil?"

Aerth laughs.

"Simply, I killed someone who was dear to them. You see? I may be a loving husband and father, great sensei. You, Sasuke and Hinata may think highly on me, but that doesn't change the fact that I killed. Of course most of my targets wasn't exactly role models, but they have someone close. You will see this yourself in future, now don't be bothered. Go sleep Naruto, good night."

When boy left the room, Aerth sigh. Yukiko smiled at him.

"Something wrong?"

A man grinned.

"Well, it is great to have the boys here. They deserves it for what life have thrown at them. But I realized how hard it will be to have sex now."

Yukiko giggled.

"Aerth-kun, looks like Pacman has stronger influence on you than you wants."

"You are right. Annoying yellow ball."

A woman stand up and kissed her husband.

"Don't blame him, honey. I'm sure we will find a solution." She smiled the way that Aerth already knows and understands that he will like what she has to say. "We just must be quiet."

**One week later**

Old Sarutobi feels a headache coming. This morning comes two mission's requests. One doesn't look so serious, simple problems with bandits in one of border village. A good C-rank mission. But second… The client asks for ANBU squad, but this was out of question as Chuunin Selection exam will be held just two weeks from now. Aerth would be the best candidate to send, but he has responsibility as sensei. He can be reassign, but Hokage wants both Squad 8 and 9 to go and help the village. A tracking team to find a bandits hideout and provide support for combat centered squad. But he can't send out six genins with only one jonin. He decided to summon Aerth and Kurenai to hear their opinions.

Half hour later both jonin stand in Hokage's office. Sarutobi quickly explains where is a problem. He explained that other jonins either are out on missions or are busy with preparations to exam. Aerth thought for a moment and come with solution.

"What about Hyuuga Hiroshi? He doesn't help with exam, are in village and probably will agree to replace me as Team 9 leader for some time. Then I can take this A-rank and with byakugan he can support Kurenai's team in scouting."

Sarutobi looked at only woman in office. She spoke.

"I agree with Aerth. I have no problem in working with Hyuugas, Hiroshi must be an exceptional fighter and can teach the kids something. I think my squad would be enough to this mission, but I understand why you want a combat centered team as well, Hokage-sama."

Sarutobi nodded.

"Assembly your teams and report back within one hour. I will send someone for Hyuuga Hiroshi. Aerth – tell Haku that he goes as well, it is easy mission and would be good experience for him. As I understand he has never co-operated with three man teams before."

Hinata was playing with Toji. Sometimes she takes a look at sparring between Naruto, Sasuke and Haku. Her eyes always stand a seconds longer on blonde boy. Now was one of this moment.

"You really likes this human, aren't you?"

She blinked few times and look around to find a source of the voice. But she has found nothing. Thinking it was only her imagination, she was ready to look again at Naruto.

"Would you look down first?"

She do just this and find herself staring at Toji. Fox looked happy that he brings her attention.

"So can you answer my question?"

Hinata was so surprised that she can say only one thing. "Huh?"

A fox seems not moved by her so eloquent answer.

"Why your are looking at me like this?"

That bring her back to reality.

"I apologize Toji-kun, it just, um… I'm surprised you can talk."

He tilted his head.

"Why shouldn't I? Your language isn't hard."

Hinata smiled.

"When you learned how to talk, Toji-kun?"

"From the beginning, I know your language the moment you have taken me from our queen."

Hinata looks puzzled.

"Then why you has never spoken before?"

"No one asked me and I have nothing to say."

"Well, I thought about asking how long you want to stay silent, Toji"

Both animal and girl looked at newcomer. Boys stop sparing and joined them as well. Naruto grinned.

"Hey Aerth nii-san. You known that this fox can talk?"

Aerth smiled back at boy.

"Hello Hinata, boys. I have a good guess, Kyuubi and Ookami can talk, so why not Toji? But it isn't important now, go home and pack yourselves. Hokage wants us in his office in one hour. You too, Haku."

One hour later, squad 8, 9 and Hiroshi gathered in Tower. Hokage explained everything to them. Hiroshi has no objections. Sarutobi was pleased.

"Very well then. Squad 8 and 9 – you must go immediately. Aerth, stay here so I can tell you about your mission. Anyone has something to say?"

Aerth looked at his squad.

"I have. Naruto, Sasuke, Hinata and Haku – Hiroshi-sama is squad leader for duration of this mission and therefore has the same authority as I. So you must obey his orders. Is it clear?"

They nodded and left a room. Only Aerth and Hokage stayed. After mission brefing, jonin spoke.

"With all respect, Hokage-sama, but I'm sure that squad 8 would be enough for mission you send them on. I appreciate that my team can get more field experience, but maybe you overdid it this time."

Sarutobi nodded.

"Normally you are right, but something is off. I can't tell what exactly, but I have a bad feeling this isn't that easy at it seems. There wasn't problem with bandits from months and now they come in the same time when daughter of noble family was kidnapped. And this is the same girl you and Kakashi's squad protected six years ago."

He looked out of window.

"Squad 8 and 9 should reach the village in three days. If your missions ends sooner then I want you to go and join them. Maybe it is just stupid fear of old man, but I must be sure that this kids come back alive. I don't want a single casualty. If I'm wrong then just observe them from your dimension."

Aerth bowed.

"As you wish, Hokage-sama. I just hope you are wrong this time. Now I go to say good bye to Yukiko and children then I will be on my way."

When Aerth disappeared Sarutobi smiled.

"I really want to be wrong, too."

After quick good bye with family, Aerth left the village. Because he traveled alone then he used The Maze and was in capitol after only 8 hours, but it was already evening. Now he stood outside building he visited six years ago. Remembering what Hokage wants, he decided go right now and meet his client. Seconds later he stands in man's office, inside the mansion.

"Greetings. Hokage send me to deal with your problem. Care to tell what's exactly going on?"

A man nearly fall out of his chair, but soon left his desk to welcome a newcomer.

"I'm glad Konoha responded so quickly. Wait, I remember you. You was here six years ago, wasn't you?"

Aerth nodded.

"Good memory. Now if you could tell me what I need to know."

"Of course, of course. You see, I visited my daughter yesterday as her husband must leave the town because of business. But she wasn't there and I can't find any servants, they obviously has a day off. I thought that maybe she goes visit her aunt, but after coming back here I found this letter."

Aerth took a paper and quickly read. He sigh and nodded.

"I don't think it really is her former suitor. Doing this after six years? That makes no sense."

_Pacman, you remember her cha__kra signature or something?_

**Sure thing, give me a minute and I will tell you where she is****.**

Jonin looked at clock standing on desk.

"She will be back within one hour, just wait here."

Before a noble can say anything, his visitor vanished.

Five minutes later Aerth observes from his dimension an abandoned warehouse. Kidnapped girl was inside with one ninja guarding her. A hostage was tied up good and gagged. Aerth cursed under breath – Hokage was right. Sure, one shinobi would be enough to kidnap a woman, but if it was serious then he would have a comrades here. Time to end this.

Shinobi was relaxed. He was told that girl's father will send a message to Konoha, but there is no way that they will be any Leaf-nin sooner than tomorrow afternoon. Then he will leave the city, they should find his hostage before she dies from hunger. He looked at her.

"Your old man probably thinks that his enemies are behind this. I wonder who he would blame – you sure are a looker and must has a lot of admires before getting married. Too bad you are just distraction and I was forbidden to have some fun with you."

He knows he said too much, but who cares, before leaving he would erase this from her memory. After turning around the last thing he saw was a white mask. Second later his dead corpse collapse to the ground with kunai in throat. Aerth looked at body.

"Thanks, you just save my time that would be lost on interrogation."

He untied a woman and escorted her back to mansion. There he witnessed a happy family reunion. He gives a father an envelope.

"Inside you will find information about how many money you should paid. Just send them to Konoha as soon as possible. I'm done here. Good night."

"Wait, maybe you should…" Aerth was nowhere to be seen "… stay for dinner?"

Inside The Maze, Aerth has quick conversation with his god.

_Locate__s my squad chakra signatures. We are going there right now._

**Chill out, there are Kurenai and Hiroshi with them. ****They would be fine.**

_Someone went through a lot of trouble to distract Konoha. You heard that idiot. And in the same time a bandits decide to raid a border village? It must be connected. I'm sure we will find all answers in this village so just do what I asked. _

**Man, you are worse than when Yuki-chan was pregnant. But ok, ok, I've found them already.**

_Must__ you always annoy me?_

**Two days later**

Squads 8 and 9 entered a village. Their was greeted by major and some villagers. When Kurenai and Hiroshi talked to them, Toji observes a nearby trees. After moment he shook his head, maybe it was nothing and his young senses just play a joke. Jonins returns to them and lead to building that was their temporal home here. There Hiroshi explained situation and Kurenai splits genins into patrol groups. In this moment Aerth joined them, but stays in The Maze and doesn't reveal himself.

Meantime, in hideout, three peoples discusses their next move.

"Leaf-nins are here as we predicted. We anticipated just one small squad, but there are 9 shinobis. Good that seven of them are just gennins, only jonins are problem."

"We must split them up and kill one by one. Or we can make use of the biggest Konoha's disadvantage. If we manage to capture one of them, the rest will surrender. How many kunoichis they have?"

"Three: two genins and one Jonin. One of genins are from Hyuuga clan, just like a male jonin there."

"We will try to capture all three of them. Now, listen to my plan…"

A few days went without major incidents. There was a small raids, but Leaf squads repelled all of them. Aerth stayed close and observed everything. Maybe this idiot from capitol talked about something else. But the fifth day bring all answers.

In the morning, just thirty minutes after Kurenai, Sakura and Hinata (with Toji) go to forest on patrol, bandits unleashed all out attack. When Hiroshi with boys prepared to fight, Aerth goes after girls as he was sure it isn't conscience. Someone is behind this all and jonin wants to find out who. He thought a moment about summoning a fox to help defend the village, but has faith in Hiroshi's abilities.

Sasuke has his sharingan already active.

"There is even more of them than in Wave."

Naruto grinned.

"Who cares, you and Hinata have beaten bandits then and now we have Hiroshi-san, Kiba, Shino and Haku here."

Sasuke nodded.

"That time Aerth-sensei summoned Ookami to help us, but you are right." He smirked. "So dobe, what about small contest? Who beats less of them will buy dinner for whole squad when we returns home."

Naruto laughs.

"Count me in." He made a familiar hand sign. **Shadow clone technique.**

Sasuke growled**. **Sure he should expect this**.**

"Cheater."

When Hinata noticed what happened in village, Kurenai ordered to rush back and join the fight. Before they could reach a edge of forest, three shinobis blocked their path. Kunoichis take a defensive stance. Kurenai doesn't like it at all.

"You are behind this attacks, aren't you?"

One of them laughs.

"Not exactly. This attacks and bandits are only tools for us. Our true goal is different. But there is no reason to tell you about it. Now would you kindly just surrender? This girls are no match for us and you can't fight alone against three of us."

Kurenai smiled.

"Why should we? This girls are strong and I'm sure that our comrades will join us after beating the bandits."

Enemies laughs.

"We are sure they will. Moreover, we count on it. Still, there is enough time for us to capture you three here."

"Too bad for you that this girls aren't alone."

As one, all peoples there looked at nearby branch. Kurenai and girls recognized new person immediately. And was very surprised.

"Aerth-sensei?"

Kurenai smiled.

"You has a gift with dramatic entrance, Hyuuga."

Aerth appeared besides her and looked at females. He slightly took his mask off, just enough to show them his eyes. Both was yellow.

"Guess again."

**Flashback**

_Aerth observes everything form The Maze. He tried to understand what this shinobis really want. Pacman enlightened him._

_**You know who they are? They was the fellows that attacked Kakashi's squad six years ago.**_

_Then it clicked. Aerth solved a mystery. _

_I see. So they probably want a revenge on Konoha. I just wonder why._

_**Who cares. Can I have some fun?**_

_Knowing you it is probably something about giving you control over my body and lets you butchered them, right?_

_**As I said – fun.**_

_Maybe I'm just tired, but let it be your way. Just force them to talk first, ok?_

_**No problem. Fun fun fun.**_

**End of Flashback**

Kurenai's smile faded.

"You are this Pacman, aren't you?"

"Sure I am. I just want some fun here. I was so bored." He change his attention on shinobis.

"This three here wants a revenge on Konoha. You see, six years ago my avatar was on his first mission. It happens that he and ANBU squad protected a young noble couple that was soon to be married. This three here was an enemies then and worked under a earth type ninja who attempted to kill a boy. Of course he failed and was killed by Aerth. I just can't figure out why it was so important that they want revenge after so many years."

The only masked ninja from attackers answered.

"Because it ruined us. Before this mission, we was respected and has a great reputation. It was mainly because of the boss, but it was enough for us. His death changed everything, we struggled to survive. But we sworn a revenge and trained hard to make it happen. So you killed him? We will make you pay. After we defeats you, we will keep you alive just long enough for you to see how we kills this girls here and their comrades. Then you…"

Before he finished, Pacman appeared behind him and thrust a kunai into his skull.

"Enough of your rambling. Your silly threats are boring."

The rest of shinobis leapt away. Hinata activated her byakugan, Kurenai and Sakura starts to cast a genjutsu. But yellow god wants more and doesn't needs any assistance. A quick glance on target and shinobi was set on fire. Only kawarimi saved his life, but not for long. Pacman locates him instantly and slit his throat open. Now only one remains and decided to flee. Bad idea. He was in middle of jump when kick send him to the ground, followed by jyuuken hit in head. After this, Pacman was satisfied and allows Aerth to regain control.

**Man, that was awesome. You must allows me to do this more often.**

_Yeah, right, if I ever want to just kill entire population on this planet I will do it. And why I have feelings that a lot of Faith was spend?_

**Of course it was, you thought it is so easy for god to take control over mortal body and maintain it? Not too mention I used one miracle, sorry. **

_At least I'm not tired__, but you should warn me first. Annoying yellow ball. _

Pacman starts singing a happy song and ignores this last sentence.

Sakura was speechless.

_Wow, he was so fast. Kurenai-sensei is great warrior, but she is nowhere near his league._

She looked at Hinata.

"Your sensei is as fast as legendary Yondaime Hokage."

Hyuuga girl looked back.

"Um…"

"It wasn't speed. He traveled through other dimension and there is only one that I can think about. The Maze."

Both girls looked at small fox. Hinata takes him on hands.

"You know something about it, Toji-kun?"

Fox nodded.

"Every fox knows, but may I explain it later? The rest of team probably wants to hear it too."

In the same time Kurenai approached Aerth.

"It's you, Hyuuga, or still that god of yours?"

Jonin looked at her.

"It's me, Kurenai. You shouldn't be afraid of Pacman. He is unpredictable, but he would never harm you or girls. We will talk after this, now better go to village. See you there."

Before red eyed woman could respond, he was gone. She shook her head.

"I hate when he is doing this."

In village, battle goes smoothly in favor for Konoha. There was around seventy bandits, but they was just no match for ninjas, even genins. Even shadow clones was enough to take some of them down. Hiroshi almost not participate, he just fight when attacked, but most time he stood still and observes. There was forty bandits, so enemies still feels strong enough to believe in final victory. Hyuuga observes as Shino's bugs takes another five down, Sasuke produces grand fireball that engulfed six, Naruto with Shadow clones defeats four and Kiba with Akamaru beats another two. So after moment only thirty three left. Then one of attackers charges at Hiroshi. Hyuuga ignores him until last moment, then kills with one swift motion. Thirty two still standing. Aerth appeared right beside him.

"So what do you think about our genins?"

Hiroshi cast a glance at newcomer.

"I thought I felt that strange chakra signature as years ago, during your match against Hayato. So I assume Kurenai-san, Sakura and Hinata-san are alright." His attention was back to battle. "I think this is one of the best generation Konoha ever produced."

Aerth nods.

"Indeed. And that chakra you felt – it was Pacman. Yes, girls are alright, thought it would be hard for them if I wasn't there. Oh well, they are coming back, maybe even will have a chance to beat someone."

Female part of Leaf expedition joined five minutes later. Hinata and Sakura helped their comrades with the rest of bandits, while Kurenai observes everything besides Hiroshi and Aerth. She addressed a masked jonin.

"Why did you allows your god to take control in first place? We could take that shinobis alive."

Aerth laughs.

"It was easier than listen to his whining and faster than talk him out of it. And why bother? They told us everything we need to know."

Kurenai said no more.

**Next time in Divine Protection**

"_So Toji-kun, you promised to tell us something about The Maze."_

"_Never try to enter it. You would be dead before you know."_

"_I think they are ready – Hokage-sama, I nominate Team 9 to Chuunin Selection exam."_

"_Look out for that__ Gaara kid, he is more than you can see."_


	20. The Maze

**A/N: Hello, I'm back. ****Yeah, I know this story wasn't updated long time. Again. But you know, job, personal life, this kind of stuff. So back to business.**

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Of course.

_The same day. Evening_

Gennins was in their room. Because the village wasn't huge Konoha's squads has only two rooms spared. So boys and girls shared a room. They don't mind, Hinata and Naruto was couple after all, and Sakura trusts her teammates. Besides, Shino and Kiba already know how scary she is when angry. Currently whole group was sitting in circle, with Toji in center. As predicted, all of them are curious about The Maze. Sakura has told her teammates what she witnessed in forest so they want to learn something as well. Hinata address the fox.

"So Toji-kun, you promised to tell us something about The Maze."

Animal nods.

"I will, but not expect too much. The only people that knows the full truth is Pacman himself and probably Aerth-san. I know only what other foxes knows." He looked on everyone and saw that all pays full attention.

"The Maze was created by Pacman soon after his birth. It is probably the most mysterious construction in whole universe. It is said that even other gods have no idea how it was build and works. The only confirmed facts is that The Maze exists in every world and dimension. It is completely invisible, however some beings can feel when someone enters or leaves it."

"Can you do this Toji-kun?" Hinata asks.

"Yes, I can. Moreover, our skilled senses can tell us where The Maze was opened if we are close enough. If someone is fast enough he or she should be able to enter it before door closes"

Naruto smiled.

"So with your help we can enter it and find it's secrets."

"I will never tell you. I like you guys and don't want your death." Tojo answered and looked seriously in Naruto's eyes. "Never try to enter it. You would be dead before you know."

."What do you mean?" Sasuke decided to spoke.

"I don't know any details. But every vixen tells this words to her young. The older foxes says that there was stubborn one that enters The Maze. In fox kingdom we have a list with every living fox. If someone dies, his name disappears. Name of this curious fox vanished just second after he entered Pacman's creation. But no one knows what killed him. So every one suspects that The Maze has very powerful security system that destroy everyone who enter it. Of course Aerth-san is exception as he is Pacman's avatar and system must recognize him as master."

"Maybe it was Pacman that killed this fox?" Sakura asked.

Toji shook his head.

"No, Pacman is a close friend, he would never kill any fox. He would just send him back. Besides, Ookami-san told us she talked with god and he confirmed that there is something that protects The Maze. It is too powerful tool to allows everyone use it. So please, never try to follow Aerth-san."

Everyone nodded. There wasn't eager to risk their lives just to confirm fox words. Hinata smiled at her pet.

"Don't worry, Toji-kun. We promise not to try enter The Maze. Can you tell us something more?"

"Sorry Hinata-chan, that's all I know. I will go sleep now if you don't mind."

"Of course we don't Toji-kun, good night."

Genins talked with each other for another three hours before they go rest as well.

_Jonin's room_

Hiroshi just returned from patrol and find a rather upset Kurenai waiting in their room. He knows how difficult angry woman can be so decided to solve problem right now.

"Is something wrong Yuhi Kurenai?"

She looked at him and crossed her arms.

"Your son-in-law did it again. In one moment he is here and when I was about to ask him something he just vanished. Any idea where he is now?"

Hiroshi nods.

"I've saw him on the rooftop. He is looking in direction of Konoha, probably thinking about my daughter and grandkids. This is his small ritual when he isn't with them."

Kurenai was surprised then laughed.

"I would never suspect he has romantic side. If someone have told me that man from nowhere would became junin in first try without being genin and chunin before and then marry a Hyuuga I would never believe this. But there he is, Aerth is a real mystery."

Hiroshi nods.

"That I can agree with. He is husband of my daughter for some years now but still he has never told me everything about himself. But he is special and has proven it more than once already. I can tell you how, but you must keep it secret."

Kurenai nodded, she was curious. Hiroshi spoke after moment.

"In his junin exam, I was his final opponent. I have already known that he has shown interest towards Yukiko and wanted to test him in combat. I've lost. It is not only because his mission was a success, but I perfectly know that in normal circumstances he would kill me. And I have had my byakugan active the whole fight."

Kurenai nodded. She understand how strong Hyuugas are and how hard for them is to admit such defeat. But she knows that Aerth is very strong close combat fighter, so it was possible. Still impressive.

Hiroshi continued.

"The very same day Hiashi-sama summoned him to his study and has done something that wasn't heard of from decades. He offered to set up marriage between Aerth and woman from main branch. But then Aerth refused, he choose my daughter. Moreover, he made a deal with Hiashi that he will convince elders to end division in clan. Price of failure was to be forced to marry my daughter and have a caged bird seal placed on him. It turns out that thing between Aerth and Yukiko went very well, but deal was made before their starts dating."

Now Kurenai begins to understand why Hiroshi and Hiashi thinks so highly on Aerth. Most man would kill just for chance to court one of Hyuuga woman. Having one just offered to you was a miracle. No one would ever imagine that such offer can be turned down. Yukiko probably knows about it, no wonder there is so much love in every look she send towards her husband.

"Now he is even more mysterious to me."

Hiroshi nods.

"Not only for you, Kurenai. Not only for you. He even mastered Jyuuken to the point of beating Hyuuga Hayato in Jyuuken-only combat and no one in whole clan knows where he learn it. Don't say this to anyone, it would be a disaster if other nations learn that it is possible to use jyuuken without byakugan."

Kurenai looked at Hiroshi.

"This Hayato is strong, isn't he?"

"Very strong. Actually, if Hinata-san or Hanabi-san won't be strong enough to lead the clan he is next in line."

Kurenai says no more.

"_Aerth, who the hell you are?"_

Teams stayed in village two more days just to be sure that mission is complete. Aerth send two messages, one to Hokage and one to his wife, with information when they should return. So no one was surprised when Yukiko was the first person they've saw at Konoha's gate. She takes Team 9 and Haku home when Hiroshi and Aerth goes to Tower. Kurenai quickly dismissed her team and followed Hyuugas. All three Junins quickly reported everything what happened and was released.

In the evening, whole team 9 was in Aerth's house. Hour earlier Yukiko's parents, Hiashi and Hannah come and all adults was discussing something in other room. Keiko and Kenshin was with genins. Only Haku was missing, he went to restroom. Hinata has no idea why her parents are here but shrugged it off: both families was in very good terms after all. So it was very confusing when Haku returns and ask Keiko to come with him.

"Keiko-chan, your parents wants me to bring you to their room."

"Does you know why, Haku-kun?" Hinata asked.

Boy shook his head.

"No Hinata-chan. Aerth-san just told me that it is only about Keiko and asks you all to keep eye on Kenshin a little longer."

Hinata looked at girl and saw that she looks worried. She smiled at her.

"Don't worry Keiko-chan. I'm sure it's nothing bad."

Aerth's daughter returns smile and leave room with Haku. Minute later she was with adults and Haku went back to his friends. She looked on everyone. Her eyes stop on Yukiko.

"Am I in trouble, kaa-san?"

Woman smiled at her child.

"No Keiko, just sit down, we will explain everything to you."

"Sorry my daughter, I tried talk them out of it and wait till you are older, but without success." Aerth added.

Keiko sat on floor beside her mother. Hiashi looked at girl.

"Keiko, you are here to choose your future and role in the clan."

Young girl looks confused.

"Future and role?"

Yukiko takes hand of her daughter.

"Yes. Keiko, you remember this stories I told you about division in our clan and how your father ended it? And you remember that your grandparents and I was in branch house?"

"I do."

Yukiko smiled.

"In that time clan rules stated that all girls born in branch division must be teach in etiquette and how to take care of house so they will be a fine lady and good wife in the future. There are a very long and difficult lessons waiting for someone that take this path and, as we explained to your father earlier, it is crucial to start learning this as soon as possible."

She smiled at child.

"But there is no branch house anymore, so you will not be force to do this. You can choose, Keiko, who you want to became. Will you follow my footsteps or you prefer to became shinobi like Naruto, Hinata, Sasuke and Haku?"

Aerth sat besides his daughter and put a hand on her head. She looked at him.

"Be careful with your choise, Keiko. There will be no going back. That's why Hiashi-sama is here. As clan head he wants to personally witness this. But know that there is no wrong answer. It is all about what you want."

Keiko listen to her father. In her life she heard from her parents, Neji and Naruto a lot of stories about brave shinobis. She likes them all. But she never can portrait herself as someone that can be part of such story. Like her mother, she wasn't adventure type. So she hugged Yukiko.

"I want to be like you, kaa-san."

Woman hugged her daughter back.

"Are you sure, Keiko?"

Girl nodded, Yukiko and Aerth smiled at her. Hiashi nodded and stood up.

"Then it is settled. Keiko, I know that your mother has all needed knowledge and will teach you, but I will assign other tutors as well. Your education will start next week. Aerth, can you go with me to fill some forms?"

Man nodded.

"Of course, Hiashi-sama. Keiko, I and your mother are very happy. We know that you will do your best. You can go now."

She has told Team 9 and Haku everything. Hinata was very happy for Keiko. Naruto looked at his girlfriend.

"So you choose to be a kunoichi, Hinata-chan?"

Girl became little sad and answered.

"I'm clan heir Naruto-kun. No one asked me what I want. I was bound to be a kunoichi, there was no other possibilities. I'm very happy that Keiko has chance to decide for herself."

_Next Day_

Team 9 just finished their training session when Aerth noticed an eagle on the sky. He faced his squad.

"You are free for now. If something happens I will find you. Have a nice day."

One hour later he was in Tower's meeting room, alongside with Kurenai, Asuma and other genin's squad leaders. Hokage make sure that everyone are present before speaking.

"You all know that Chuunin selection exam is held in Konoha this year. It may be a great opportunity for our Genins to gain experience. But remember that death is a part of this exam, so think carefully before nominating your team."

Aerth was sure that Naruto, Hinata and Sasuke are ready. Too bad Haku can't participate, he was sure that boy would get promotion without trouble. So Hyuuga step forward.

"I think they are ready - Hokage-sama, I nominate Team 9 to Chuunin Selection Exam."

Asuma and Kurenai nominated their teams as well.

Meantime, Hinata and Naruto was walking and holding hands. Sasuke was just behind them. Everything was perfect until…

"Put me down. It was just accident."

They look and saw Konohamaru holding in air by shinobi with painted face, dressed in black and something on his back. Young Sarutobi tries to get free. Temrai was behind brother and looked oimpatient. "Kankuro, just forget him and go." Shinobi ignored his sister.

"I will show you brat what accident is." Kankuro prepares to deliver blow.

"Let him go." Naruto shouted when he, Hinata and Sasuke joined the group. Kankuro looked at him and smirked.

"And if I don't?"

Naruto took a fighting stance.

"Then I will kick your sorry ass."

Kankuro put Konohamaru on ground and prepare to fight.

"Trying to impress this small girl behind you? Bring it on."

"Kankuro, stop this. You are bringing disgrace to our village."

Everyone look at source of this voice. Team 9 saw a boy around their own age. Red hair, black circles around eyes and large gourd on back. He looked bored and was eyeing Kankuro and older girl "Stop fooling aroung and lets go Kankuro, Temari."

"Gaara… but…" shonobi tried to protest.

"Or I will kill you."

Hinata was startled by dead serious tone of this statement.

"Yes, Gaara, we are going."

Team 9 was observing as Team Suna departed.

"What shinobi from other village is doing here?" Hinata wondered. "They have Hidden Sand symbol on their hitai-ate"

In Naruto's head, Kyuubi spoke.

"**Look out for that****Gaara kid, he is more than you can see.**_"_

They play with Konohamaru a little to help him forget unpleasant encounter and go to Aerth's home. They sensei was already waiting for them.

"You are all here. Good." He show them three forms. "If you want participate in upcoming Chuunin Selection Exam just fill it and take to room number 303 in academy next week."

Now Hinata has her answer why Suna ninjas are here.

**Next time in Divine Protection**

"_You really think it was wise to nominate our teams?."_

"_Listen – Chuunin Exam is extremely hard and it was designed to be such. Never let your guard down – it may be fatal mistake."_

"_Sit down maggots and listen – I will explain the rules only once."_

"_Your smile is mysterious Hannah, something happened?"_


	21. Lets get it started

**A/N: I have returned... again. Well, this time at least I made it in the same year, don't I? Doesn't matter, here we go.**

_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Of course._

Aerth left his team alone (he is dressed in his Jounin outfit, not mission one. This means black ninja clothing and green vest). He was scheduled to meet with Asuma, Kakashi and Kurenai in one of many Konoha's bars. Of course Hatake would be probably late so Aerth decided to find him first and make sure they will be there on time. Logic said to try Kakashi's home first, but intuition said: go to Memorial Stone. And Aerth usually listen to intuition. It was right decision. Kakashi was there, just staring at stone. Aerth appeared right besides him. Hatake spare him a glance.

„Yo."

Aerth send him half annoyed look.

„You remember we should meet with Asuma and Kurenai in ten minutes?"

Copy ninja shruged.

„I was about to go there"

Aerth continued to look at him.

„Sure, knowing you we would end up waiting around two hours and then you will appear with some ridiculous excuse. I'm here to drag your ass with me. So stop staring at this stone for now, you can always come back later." He smiled evily „Or I will buy out every single copy of next Icha Icha book that will be distributed in Konoha. Yukiko will probably make a great bonefire with it." He started walk away, knowing it will work.

And it does, Kakashi bowed in front of monument before going after Hyuuga. He catch up without problem and smiled under his mask.

„You know, you should try some stuff from this books with your wife."

Aerth smiled back.

„Who said I didn't?"

He goes five step before noticing Kakashi was left behind frozen and dumbfounded. Aerth laughs.

„And it was her idea"

Kakashi spoke after recovering.

„You really are lucky bastard, aren't you?"

Aerth only smiles.

„The world may end soon, Kakashi is actually on time" Asuma said to Kurenai when he saw Hatake walking inside the bar.

„Only because I went for him earlier." Asuma looked at his right to find Aerth already sitting there. Kurenai send Hyuuga annoyed look.

„Would it kill you to come to meeting normally for once, Hyuuga?"

Aerth send her a smile. „Sorry Yuhi, one miracle at a time"

Aerth, Asuma and Kakashi ordered a beer, Kurenai cup of tea. Aerth just can't pass such opportunity to mess with her.

„No alcohol, Yuhi? Are you pregnant or something?"

Angry look was the only answer he got. Kakashi decided to start conversation.

„I heard you nominated your teams to Chuunin Selection Exam. It is rare for rookies to be nominated, even Guy waited whole year before allowing his team to participate. This year it will be their first try."

Aerth drinks some of his beer.

„I know, Hyuuga Neji is in his team. Well, this is getting just more and more interesting."

Kurenai has different opinion.

„Do you really think it was wise to nominate our teams? I know they are talented, but still, their opponents will be older and more experienced and you all know death is part of this exam."

Aerth seemed unmoved.

„Sure it was wise, just has more faith in kids. I have."

Asuma chuckled.

„Easy to say for you considering who your students are."

Aerth grined.

„Yours aren't bad at all. I know Shikamaru is probably the laziest in whole world and Chouji lack some cofidence but I'm sure they will do great. And Kurenai's team are good as well, by the way, how is Sakura doing?"

Kurenai smiled.

„Good, she has a real talent with genjutsu. Another three or four months and I will teach her everything I know. At leats you has a good idea back then when teams was decided. Kiba and Shino are progressing as well, they will probably has more chance in this tournament than she."

Asuma, Kakashi and Aerth noded. Asuma spoke their thoughts.

„I know what you mean, combat centered specialists always has an edge in this exam. If Sakura meet someone with doujutsu or other means to counter genjutsu she has small chance. The same goes for Ino: her abilities are very good when she is part of team, but helps a very little when she is on her own. If anyone from our squads has chance to win I would say it is someone from Aerth's or Guy's teams."

„Well, I heard that Kazekage send his own offspring to participate, they must be strong." Aerth said. „We still has six days to train our genins better, I'm going to push Naruto, Sasuke and Hinata hard." he added.

After another hour Aerth was ready to leave. His companions share a look before Asuma speaks.

„Aerth, there is one more thing. You are with us couple of years already, but we don't really know who you are. I mean, is there any single person in Konoha who knows whole truth about you? From where you come? What is your real name? Where you learn Jyuuken and other your moves?"

Aerth stops and looked at them.

„There is – Yukiko. I've told her everything few days before proposing to her. I've felt if I'm going to ask her to marry me she should know." He thinks for a moment. „But you are right, we know each other some years now, so I can tell you, just not here, this isn't good place for this."

Kakashi noded.

„Then I know perfect place."

When Aerth return home later he finds his squad training in the backyard. Now that was good.

„Well, at least I don't need to force you to do additional training. I assume you want to participate in Chuunin Exam and that means we are going to train extra hard for another six days. We starts early morning and finish late evening. Sorry Naruto, Hinata, your dates must wait. There is going to be rough competition and you must be in best shape. Train until dinner, I will come for you when it's ready. If you has any questions we can talk about it later. Hinata – your parents will come as well so you eat with us today."

Aerth know where to look for his wife – at this time of day she usually read something in their library. He sneaks on her at put his arms around her waist.

„I'm back."

Yukiko looked back and smiles at him.

„Usually you come back earlier, something happens?"

„Well, Asuma, Kurenai and Kakashi decided to ask me about myself. I agree and it took time to explain everything."

Yukiko looked slightly worried.

„You mean you told them the same thing you told me few days before our engagement?"

„Yeah, exactly this. I'm here a few years now after all, it was time to tell them. They took it surprisingly well, considering that all of this sounds like fairy tale. Everything is allright"

She smiles at him again.

„If you say so, now I should go prepare dinner, Hiashi-sama and Hannah-sama will come soon."

Aerth smirked.

„Well, I don't think I want to let you go. My team is training, Kenshin is asleep and Keiko plays in her room, we have time for ourselves. Screw the dinner, we can always just go out to restaurant."

Yukiko giggled and gently pushed him away.

„No Aerth-kun, I invited them for home made dinner, no going out. We will have our time later, just be patient."

Hiashi with his wife and Hanabi arrive half hour later. Currently he and Aerth are on the way to backyard with intention to observe kids training. Hyuuga clan head looked at his companion.

„I heard you nominated your team for Chuunin exam."

„I did" Aerth confirmed. „They are very talented and this is good opportunity to gain more experience. I'm sure they will made it to final round." He looked at Hiashi. „Don't worry about Hinata. She is strong and Naruto won't let anyone harm her."

Hiashi noded.

„I know, I'm sure you wouldn't nominate them without being sure they'll survive. But Hannah is still worried. She knows that team with Neji wasn't nominated in their graduation year."

„Well, it is what mothers do. Hinata is your oldest after all, I'm sure Hannah-sama want to see her daughter in wedding kimono not in funeral one. As for Team Guy – there are special circumstances and I'm not surprised that Maito wanted to wait one more year."

They observed training genins. Hiashi concentrated on Haku. He was impressed by boys skills and abilities, though Haku doesn't show his bloodline limit. After ten minutes Aerth ends training and whole group go into house to finally eat dinner.

Two hours later Team 9 was in guest room waiting for Aerth to come (he was currently helping Yukiko with puting their children to sleep). When he arrived they could finally ask some questions about upcoming exam. But before this happens Naruto told his sensei about earlier encounter with Sand team.

„So you made contact with squad from other village? How they looked like?" Aerth asked.

„Well, there was this werido with make up on his face, blonde girl with large fan on her back and red hired boy with black markings around his eyes." Sasuke answered.

Aerth whistled.

„So Kazekage really send his own children this time. You met Sabaku no Temari, Sabaku no Kankuro and Sabaku no Gaara. Temari is the oldest while Gaara the youngest. Kankuro is middle and he was the one with paintings on his face. You're better be careful around them, they are bound to be strong."

„Can you tell us something about Chuunin Exam, Aerth-sensei?" Hinata asked.

„I can, but only generic information. The exam is divided into three parts. The last one is always one on one fights tournament. As for first and second, there are proctors nominated to this and they choose what their respective parts will be. I don't know who was choosen this year so can't tell anything specific. Hinata, you can take Toji with you, there are no rules against animals. Listen – the exam is extremly hard and it was designated to be such. Never let your guard down, it may be fatal mistake. The death is part of this competition, there may and probably will be casualties."

„Don't worry niisan, we will definietly survive. I will not die until becoming Hokage" Naruto said with confidence.

Aerth smiled.

„I'm sure you will do your best there, and I will help you in next six days as best as I could."

Another barage of kunai and shurikens bounced hermlessly three inches before reaching their target. As Aerth predicted, right after this come another wave of Shadow clones. _I really need to teach him how to use them in more creative ways. _Aerth quickly made few hand signs.

**Katon: Fire breath technique.**

The clones that wasn't engulfed by flames was quickly dispatched by series of jyuuken strikes. Aerth double fliped back avoiding large fireball that hit the spot he was occupying just second ago. He instantly ducked, avoiding strike from Hinata. Jounin hit girl in belly with fast low kick, sending her flying couple of inches. Naruto blindly charged, Aerth easily avoided this and with another kick send boy flying towards lying Hinata. Sasuke appeared near his teammates and helps them stand up, seeing no point in attacking Aerth on his own. Naruto looked at his sensei with frustration.

„That's not fair niisan, you used this werid thing again. I want to learn it too."

Aerth sigh.

„Naruto, I told you many times already I can't teach that to anyone. It comes from Pacman and you are beliving in Will of Fire, not him. I could tell you proper words but you can repeat them hundreds of times and nothing will happen. As long as you are not worshipping Pacman this won't work for you"

„The more reason it is unfair to use this against us. How are we suppose to beat that?" Naruto was still complaining.

„Naruto, if during an exam you will run into opponent with ultimate defence are you going to complain and wait for him to take pity on you or you will just find a way to beat him? Yes, there is no way any projectile will pierce my Aegis, but it works only on projectiles, so just stop throwing objects at me. If one thing doesn't work there are others: ninjutsu, genjutsu." Aerth explained.

„I cast genjutsu on you sensei and it has no effect. You dodge every fire technique I used and in close combat we have no chance" Sasuke said.

Aerth stops for a moment..

„Pacman probably countered genjutsu before it takes effect. Look, everyone has weakness, you just need to find one. I know I'm probably exception, but normally if someone fights from distance he or she is weaker in close combat. If someone favor close combat, he is weaker at distance. There are people that can be easily fooled by genjutsu and the ones that absolutely suck in ninjutsu. Analize your opponent, find his weakness and exploit it. No one can be equaly good in everything. Currently, the problem isn't what I'm doing, but what you are doing."

Aerth looked at Naruto.

„Naruto, when I've shown you Shadow Clone technique it was meant to help you graduate from academy. I know this is very strong jutsu and you should use it, but use your head too. Now your are like 'Hey, I have so much chakra and can make army of clones so I will just swarm and steamroll my enemies with them.' It is good tactic when you are facing common bandits, but trained shinobi can easily destroy clones just as I did. You remember what I told you about this technique? You divide your chakra equaly between clones, and that means when number rise up, clone's strengh falls down. Sometimes it is better to have ten strong clones than one hundred weak. In next days we will work on how you are using clones and how you can use them."

He turns towards Hinata.

„Hinata, your attacks are lacking in speed and means. I know you are gentle and kind girl and didn't want to hurt people, but sometimes it is unavoidable. In the very last moment you hestitate and this has two consequences. First, you are holding back making you strikes easier to dodge or block and second, you are wide open to counterattacks. Unfortunetly, there is no way to significantly improve your speed in such short period of time, but we will work on it. Actually, whole team will benefit from speed training. For now, I have something different in mind to help you."

And then only Sasuke left.

„Sasuke, currently you concentrate too much on your ninjutsu. I mean it is good you provide mid range support to team, but I know your taijutsu is very good and sometimes it would be better to join your teammates in close combat than attacking from distance. If you see that enemy is able to avoid your techniques and quickly see through genjutsu then just adjust tactic accordingly, stop being stuborn."

Aerth checks his watch.

„All right team, time for lunch break and I must leave for a moment. We will meet here in exactly one hour. For now, you are dismissed."

Aerth returns one hour later with one bag. Naruto, Sasuke and Hinata was curious what is inside. He doesn't keep them waiting.

„This are training weights. Two for your wrists and two for your legs. You will wear them always, even when sleeping, you can take them down only in difficult combat situation, understand?"

„But how it will help us?" Naruto asked.

„This will greatly increase your speed, Naruto. With this weights you will be heavier and it will be difficult to even walk at first. But after you get used to it and be able to travel with your current speed while wearing this weights you will be much faster after taking them down. Of course now they aren't really that heavy, but we will increase their weight when you get used to current one. Now I have one more thing for you." Then he takes out three small papers. „Do you know what it is?"

All genins shook their heads.

„They are chakra papers, made from a special tree. Their main purpose is to determine shinobi's nature of chakra. You of course remember lessons about nature of chakra from academy."

This time all kids noded. Even Naruto, who paid attention during academy lessons. Well, most of them anyway. Aerth give one piece of paper to everyone from Team 9. „Now channel some chakra into it and we will see the results."

Sasuke's paper quickly burned, Hinata's got wet and Naruto's split in two. Aerth noded. „So Sasuke is fire type, not that I expected anything else. Hinata is water type and Naruto is wind. I must say Naruto's type is unexpected, I know only one more shinobi from this village that has wind chakra." He looked at girl. „Hinata, it is very good you are water type cause I want to teach you Hidden mist technique. You will be able to use this jutsu more efficently than I or boys."

„Um, Aerth-sensei, can you tell us what type you are?" Hinta asked.

Aerth takes out one more paper, channeles chakra and... nothing happenes.

„As you can see I have no nature. It is mystery why, but it's a fact. Not that it matters anyway, I rarely use any ninjutsu and I don't know that many techniques. Ok team, put your weights on and we are back to training."

The evening before Chuunin Exam found Naruto, Hinata and Sasuke bend over and panting in dojo of training ground 20. Aerth was observing his team, pleased with results. Hinata mastered Hidden Mist technique, Naruto now are more creative when using Shadow Clones and Sasuke stop relying on his fire jutsus so much. They all get used to they current weights too, but Aerth decided he will not give them new one now. It wouldn't be wise to send them to this exam handicaped.

„Ok team, thats it for today, exam starts tomorrow and you need a good rest. I know you get used to your weights, I will give you a new one but after second phase of exam, you can't go there handicaped. Now come on, today's dinner is on me in restaurant, you must change your clothes and I need to pick Yukiko and kids."

„Niisan, why we don't go to Ichiraku" Naruto whined.

„Because we was eating at Ichiraku for the last six days. Naruto, I know how much you love ramen but you must eat something else for a change. Beside, I'm not taking my wife to ramen stand. Now lets get going." Aerth replied.

Next morning Naruto, Hinata and Sasuke went to Academy. They easily spoted genjutsu that was on second floor and promptly ignored it. They didn't saw a reason to enlight genins that was trying to go past two guards. The less competition the better. Aerth was waiting for them at the entrance to class. They stoped before they sensei.

„Any last advise, sensei?" Sasuke asked.

„Yeah, just don't die" He laught when his students rool their eyes „Now go get them, I know you will do your best." Aerth disappeared the moment the door closed behind his squad. He appeared in waiting room, Kurenai and Asuma was already there. Woman looked at him.

„Well, I should know that it is too much to expect you will come through the door like normal people"

Aerth only smiled and Asuma chuckled.

„Hey Aerth, you heard who is proctor for first part out there?" He asked.

Hyuuga noded.

„Morino Ibiki. And Mitarashi Anko is for part two. Two greatest sadist currently in village. Well, our genins will have very interesting experience."

Kurernai looked at them.

„I know Anko, but who is this Ibiki?"

„Our Head of ANBU Torture and interrogation section. If we really need to know something from enemy spy or prisoner he is the guy to do dirty work. Yamanaka Inoichi is usually working with him." Asuma explained.

„Our Genins are going to be tortured?" Kurenai asked slightly shocked.

„Nope, Ibiki is also master of psychology. Actually, he rarely use any torture instruments, he prefers to break his _guests_ mind and spirit. Physically our squads will not be harmed, but he will mess with their minds. If they know how to look underneath the underneath they should be fine." Aerth replied.

„You doesn't look worried about them." Kurenai stated.

Aerth shrugged.

„Why should I? They are smart kids, they will see through his tricks."

_In the classroom_

All Genins already sit down and was waiting for proctor to start the exam. Ibiki looked over class.

„Listen maggots – I will explain the rules only once. No repeating so better remember everything. My name is Morino Ibiki and I'm proctor for this part of exam. Now in front of you lies writing test. Everyone of you have ten points on the start. If you didn't write the answer or your answer will be wrong you loose one point. If anyone from squad loose his or hers all points, whole team fails the exam. If we catch you cheating you loose two points."

That brings attention of many Genins. Usually when instructor catches you on cheating you fail test immediately. What test allows you to be catch five times before failing? Sasuke and Hinata already knows the answer. _They_ _want to test our information gathering skills. _They quickly found Naruto. Would he be able to figure this out? And even if, how he can cheat without being notice?

„...now there are only nine questions, the tenth will be provided fifteen minutes before end of this test. You has exactly one hour."

Everyone quickly started. Almost everyone, Naruto wanted to scream.

_Man, I so hate this kind of tests. There is no way to pass this without cheating._

**That's exactly what they wanted you to do, kid. **

_Huh, Kyuubi? What kind of test allows you to cheat?_

**I believe you are calling this information gathering.**

_Oh, so they want to test our information gathering skills, make sense. But I don't have any. Sasuke has his Sharingan and Hinata-chan has byakugan, they would pass this easily._

**This small girl of yours has Toji with her, right? We are close enough to them for me to make telepatic contact with him even from this place. He will tell me answers and I will tell you.**

_Hey, great idea. Thanks, you really aren't that bad after all._

… **just be glad that your sensei happens to be avatar of that yellow ball.**

With Kyuubi's help, Naruto manages to answer all questions correctly.

Fifteen minutes before time limit Ibiki brings everyone attention.

„It's time for tenth question. But rules for this one are different and I won't repeat them so better listen. First off – you can not take this question. If you do this, you loose all points, fails exam and can try again after six months."

Temari stood up.

„So why anyone could even think about not taking this question?"

Ibiki smiled. „Because of second rule: if you take the question and give wrong answer you fails AND will not be allowed to take Chuunin exam ever again. You will be Genins for rest of your life. Now I will wait ten minutes, everyone who want to forfeit must raise his hand."

„What?" One of the genins shouted. „We knows by fact that there are Genins who participated in previous exams."

„It's just your rotten luck that I'm making rules this time" Ibiki answered.

Naruto was relaxed. Like he could belive this man. Everyone from Team Nine knows that their sensei was made Jounin without even being Genin first. So even if this whole crap is true there are other ways to get promoted. He scanned the classroom and noticed that more and more Genins are rising their hands. Suckers. His suspicions was confirmed when after ten minutes Ibiki annouced that everyone still present in classroom pass the test. Soon after this Mitarashi Anko crashed through window. She looked at Genins and then at Ibiki.

„You pass so many of them?"

„What can I say, there are interesting candidates this year."

Anko smirked.

„Doesn't matter, I will cut them in half at least. Ok brats, go after me, time for second stage of this exam."

Aerth was already inside Hyuuga compound and walking towards his house. He knows that Anko will start second part immediately and he will not be permited to see his Genins so no point in waiting for them. On his way he met Hyuuga Hannah. Woman has one of her smile that say" I-know-something-that-you-doesn't". He stop before her.

„Hello, Hannah-sama. Your smile is misterious, something happened?"

„Hello Aerth. Oh yes, it does, but you will find soon enough. Tell me, how are your squad doing?" Hannah answered with smile.

Aerth doesn't like this, something in her smile make him nervous.

„They are good, Hannah-sama, Naruto, Sasuke and Hinata pass first part of exam. They will start second part soon."

„It's good to hear, my husband will be pleased. Now go home Aerth, Yukiko is waiting for you. I wish you good day."

Aerth enteres his home and finds Yukiko waiting in living room. She smiles at him.

„Welcome home, Aerth-kun. How's Naruto, Hinata and Sasuke doing?"

He returns smile.

„Great, they pass first stage of exam. I met Hannah-sama on my way here and she was acting kind of weird. You know, this I-know-something-you-doesn't kind. Something happened?"

She walks to him, puts her hands around his neck and looks into his eyes.

„I was in hospital today and I need to tell you something."

This put him on alert.

„Is this something serious, Yuki-chan?"

She giggled.

„You can say so and you are one to blame for this too."

He thinks for a moment and it hits him. His smile return.

„You are pregnant again, aren't you?"

„Yes, I am. We are going to have another baby." Yukiko answered happily.

Aerth kissed his wife. Pacman decides to speak.

**Seriously, does anyone told you about contraception? **

**Next time in Divine Protection**

„_Does she said number forty four?"_

„_How the hell Aerth manage to do this?"_

„_Sorry, there is too much of you left"_

„_Pacman, why this doesn't work?"_


End file.
